<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Co-Captain's Doubts by SecretLeePsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167317">A Co-Captain's Doubts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeePsycho/pseuds/SecretLeePsycho'>SecretLeePsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Yu Nishinoya, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Sugawara Koushi, Fist Fights, Friendship, Injured koshi sugawara, Kageyama attempting to use his brain, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Personal Growth, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Team, Relearning to believe in yourself, Revenge, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues, Sweet Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima kei light injury, Unsportsmanship/Cheating, suga-centric - Freeform, supportive team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeePsycho/pseuds/SecretLeePsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong, the truth stings, does it? How's it feel to be less important than a bunch of snot nosed first years? Are you the only third year who didn't make the cut?... Must be pretty embarrassing."</p><p>Hands starting to tremble as the other two players made sarcastic sympathetic noises at him, Suga felt his self-control slipping. What could he say? Nothing they said was technically untrue. He couldn't deny any of it.<br/>**************************************************</p><p> <br/>Everyone pitied the third year as an almost inhumanly talented first year stole his position, but Sugawara was happy he could still play volleyball. That's what he told himself anyway… But what happens when players from another team corner him, and say all the things everyone else is too polite to say? Suga comes to Hinata's rescue, and is rewarded with self doubt and a black eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I suffer from this condition called having good taste</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bathrooms are Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh man, that took longer than I thought, I've got to get back or Kageyama's really gonna crush my head this time…"</p>
<p>Hinata muttered not so quietly to himself as he hastily washed his hands in the bathroom sink, groaning frantically as he turned to find the paper towel dispenser empty, and began shaking them vigorously in an attempt to dry them. Their second tournament match of the day would be starting in 20 minutes, he was supposed to be with the rest of the team warming up! That is… Until he'd caught a glimpse of the absolutely massive players on the other team.</p>
<p>They were so big, and not just tall! Their arms were far thicker than Hinata's, probably twice as much muscle, even Asahi's large stature was made to look average beside them. His stomach started cramping something fierce at the sight, and so off to the bathroom he'd gone, barely managing to croak 'Bathroom-' to Yamaguchi before bolting out the gymnasium doors, and down the scarcely populated hall.</p>
<p>"I don't have time for this, Stupid stomach… Why does this always happen?" He moaned.</p>
<p>Opting to not waste any more time, the number one decoy dried his hands on his shorts and quickly made his way to the door. Pushing it open, he found himself walking right into another group who was headed in, and squeaked a choked gasp as he caught sight of three emerald green uniforms complete with black sleeves and white numbers.</p>
<p>Three of the players from Kita Wasaki, the team they were about to play!</p>
<p>"N-No way! You guys are even more monstrous up close- You're huge!" Hinata cried, clenching frazzled hands to his chest as he stood frozen in the doorway, looking up into the faces of the three other boys.</p>
<p>Scoffing, the middle player looked down his nose and reached up to grip his chin in a contemplative way, speaking to the two beside him as if he hadn't heard the redhead in front of them.</p>
<p>"To think a runt like this guy can pull off Karasuno's infamous freak quick, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..." He sneered, a chuckle of agreement coming from the equally tall athlete beside him. This boy had a heavy dusting of freckles across his face and short dark blond hair streaked with green matching the uniforms they wore.</p>
<p>Flanked on the left was what appeared to be the youngest player, although he was anything but small. Thinner than the other two and sporting a wicked toothy grin, he stood just a few inches shorter than his counterparts, chestnut colored hair falling messy across his forehead and concealing most of his right eye.</p>
<p>The speaker was the biggest of the three, chin length black hair slicked back and revealing large intimidating brows that made Hinata gulp as he fought to stand his ground.</p>
<p>"H-Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! It doesn't matter how small I am, I can jump just as high as anyone else, no, higher!" He retorted with a nervous confidence, clenching his fists tight at his sides as he leaned forward to yell up at them, and then thinking better of it and shrinking away again.</p>
<p>"Pff, what's wrong shorty? Scared of the big bad competition? I guess if I was your size, I would be too."</p>
<p>Hands on his hips and still flashing a devious smirk, the boy wearing a number 7 jersey and unkempt hair that barely revealed his eyes, leaned down as he goaded Hinata.</p>
<p>"W-What? I- I'm not scared! My stomach was just upset, that's all, it has nothing to do with you!" He shouted back.</p>
<p>"That's a lot of stuttering for a guy who claims he's not afraid. After all, maybe you should be a little afraid...You're all alone." The boy with green in his hair murmured in a low voice, a large number 5 on his jersey.</p>
<p>At this, Hinata gave a sound similar to 'urk', and stiffened. Why would it matter if he was alone, were they picking a fight with him?! Unsettled by the comment number 5 made and already late enough, the red head began a shimmying side step to try and maneuver out of the way of the Kita Wasaki players.</p>
<p>"I'd like to stand and talk all day, but uh, my team will definitely be looking for me soon, I've gotta get-"</p>
<p>Flinching as a hand slapped down against the space of the wall beside his head, Hinata looked up into the face of number 4, the largest and arguably most terrifying of the three. Large dark brows pulled down over narrowed eyes as his stare bore into the much shorter volleyball player, the decoy swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as he tried to maintain his wavering glare in return.</p>
<p>"What's your deal? Get out of the way, I need to warm up." He managed, just barely able to contain his nerves.</p>
<p>"I don't think that'll be necessary since you won't be playing. I wonder how formidable Karasuno is without their lethal duo on the court… Don't you?"</p>
<p>Heart beginning to race as a large hand fisted in the front of his jersey as another pulled back in preparation for a punch, Hinata's eyes went wide and his mind blank, was this really happening?! Not wanting to see the blow, he turned his face away and closed his eyes, just as someone with a usually soothing voice called out in alarm.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing? Let go of him!"</p>
<p>Eyes bursting open again, the first year was abruptly yanked to the side and tumbled to the ground as another person traded places with him to launch him to safety.</p>
<p>Hinata called out as he saw who'd come to his rescue, a boy with silver hair and a wrathful expression contorting his otherwise soft features.</p>
<p>"Sugawara!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Has Anyone Seen Hinata?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Has anyone seen Hinata?"</p>
<p>Daichi stood with one hand on his hip as he looked over the rest of his team stretching and shaking out any stiffness that had settled in after the long period of sitting between their matches. They'd successfully managed to win against their first opponents, which was both exciting and satisfying, but then were less than thrilled to learn their next match wouldn't begin until much later in the evening, when most of the crowds had gone home. With nothing else to do, the pack of unruly boys had been keeping themselves entertained by watching other matches, snacking, and occasionally being threatened into behaving by their Captain.</p>
<p>Now that they were finally back on the court warming up, Daichi was surprised to see one of their most excitable players missing. The same one who'd asked him nearly every fifteen minutes if it was their turn to play again. The usually patient third year would have lost his mind if it hadn't been for Suga offering to send Hinata a few sets outside to help relieve his pent up energy. Daichi really didn't thank his Co-Captain enough for all he did, he'd have to make it up to him with more than a meat bun.</p>
<p>"Maybe he should be put on a leash if he keeps getting lost like some dumb animal." Tsukishima said dryly, crossing his arm over his chest in a stretch as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Ha!"</p>
<p>Coming up behind his tall blond teammate, Tanaka slapped Tsukishima on the back roughly and barked a laugh, making the underclassman lurch forward and glare daggers at him.</p>
<p>"That'd be hilarious, Hinata would totally look like some yappy little dog running around and barking at everything!"</p>
<p>"I don't know why you're laughing Tanaka, I've considered putting you on a leash more than once with how often I have stop you from giving the team a bad rap." Daichi reminded, crossing his arms and giving the wing spiker a dull glare.</p>
<p>Deflating at the jab, Tanaka let his head fall forward dramatically.</p>
<p>"That's harsh, Boss…"</p>
<p>The brunette just rolled his eyes at his sulky underclassman while the others laughed, still preoccupied with finding his missing player as he came across Tadashi raising his hand and walking toward him.</p>
<p>"You're looking for Hinata? I'm pretty sure he's in the bathroom. He looked pretty sick when he saw Kita Wasaki's players, he left about ten minutes ago."</p>
<p>Daichi gave a sympathetic sigh. It seemed that even after all the progress the novice player had made, his nerves could still occasionally get to him.</p>
<p>"What, again?" Kageyama hissed, squeezing a volleyball with enough force to nearly pop it.</p>
<p>"He's such a little idiot, what could he possibly be nervous about?!"</p>
<p>"Well, their players are pretty big. Imagine how much bigger they look to Hinata, he's quite a bit smaller than you." Sugawara attempted to reason, as he came to stand beside Daichi, arms crossed over his chest as well and nodding sagely.</p>
<p>"Who cares how big they are, that just makes me want to kick their asses even more!" Nishinoya yelled, squatting down to mimic a receive and then jumping back up to clench a fist in excitement.</p>
<p>"The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Right, Asahi?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh well- I don't want anyone to get hurt, but I suppose so…"</p>
<p>"Hey hey, why's everyone standing around? Enough talking, I want to see more sweat! Get in lines and warm up with some spikes."</p>
<p>Coach Ukai had made his way over and much like Daichi, began taking inventory of all his players, furrowing his brow at the absence of one important decoy.</p>
<p>"Hey, where's Red? Don't tell me he's in the bathroom again." Ukai sighed, shaking his head looking exasperated.</p>
<p>Daichi confirmed his coach's suspicions with a reluctant smile and nod of his head, but waved off his worry as he prepared to go check on the aforementioned missing player.</p>
<p>"It's alright, you guys get started, I'll go get him. It shouldn't take long."</p>
<p>Placing a hand on Daichi's shoulder, Suga shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, you get warmed up. You might make him more nervous on accident; I'll go see if I can calm him down."</p>
<p>"Are you saying the Captain isn't capable of inspiring courage in his own teammate?" Daichi grinned casually at his friend, causing the other to give a light hearted laugh.</p>
<p>"Of course not, but a Co-Captain has to be good for something if he can't even pull his weight on the court most of the time."</p>
<p>"Suga, that's not true-"</p>
<p>"Aw, don't get all sentimental on me, I'm only kidding. Go on, we can't have our Captain stiff during a match, I'll be back before you know it."</p>
<p>Turning, the setter began a light jog across the gymnasium. Daichi wanted to argue, but Suga didn't leave much room for it. Instead, he gave a small sigh and a smile as he watched the back of his silver head bouncing toward the exit doors.</p>
<p>"Fine, but this conversation isn't over Koshi!"</p>
<p>A single hand was raised in dismissive acknowledgement as Sugawara disappeared into the hallway, and Daichi gave a slight shake of his head as he turned back to the rest of his team.</p>
<p>"Alright, line up!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I believe in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara jogged lightly down the florescent lit hallway, the soft tapping of his sneakers the only sound as he passed very few people in search of the bathroom he'd only visited once all day. It was odd how different a place could look without the constant stream of people flowing through it, and corners cluttered with teams discussing strategy, but even though Tanaka and Noya mourned the loss of bleachers filled with spectators, Suga was okay with the quiet it brought.</p><p>As the third year looked about for a sign to point him to the restrooms, he contemplated what he might say to the nervous boy he'd volunteered to retrieve. It really was better that Daichi stay back to warm up with the others, he might not be as good at diffusing anxiety riddled first years, but it was obvious there was no other person who could corral and pump up the team like their captain. The way he spoke with such honest integrity commanded the attention of even their most aloof players. Suga just didn't have that kind of solid presence, maybe that was why he'd been replaced. He gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Stop that." Suga chided himself, shaking his head to rid himself of the intrusive thought, and looking up just in time to catch a glimpse of a sign that hung from the ceiling.</p><p>A blue arrow pointing to the left told Sugawara where to find the bathroom, and he took in a deep breath to clear his head as he rounded the corner. Maybe telling him the story about the time Daichi was so nervous he forgot to wear underwear would get his mind off things, he bet it would at least lighten the-</p><p>The setter's eyes peeled back in shock as he took in the scene before him, Hinata backed up against a wall by three guys, one of them grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and about to let a fist fly. He reacted before he even knew what he was doing, sprinting forward and shoving the large boy who was gripping his teammate with one hand, and yanking Hinata to safety with the other. Turning to face the bigger, black haired, boy with scary thick eyebrows, Sugawara glared venomously.</p><p>"Aren't you players from Kita Wasaki? Why are you ganging up on a little guy who's by himself, what kind of person does that? You should be ashamed!" He yelled as the other two players seemed to straighten to their full height, and flank their teammate.</p><p>Suga expected some kind of angry response about how Hinata had somehow instigated the altercation, but what he hadn't expected was the fist that suddenly seemed to sail out of nowhere, and slam right into the beauty mark below his left eye. The silver haired setter had never been punched in the face before, but he could definitely say it was an experience he could have lived without.</p><p>"Sugawara! Are you okay?!"</p><p>Hinata's voice came to him almost as a background noise, his head ringing from the hit, and he stumbled back only managing to run into the bricks behind him. As he reached up to clutch at his face, he was roughly grabbed by his shirt and thrust against the wall, just as Karasuno's decoy had been.</p><p>"Sugawara from Karasuno? Hmm, unlike your famous little ten, I've never heard of you… Oh wait…That hair color…"</p><p>The boy still gripping him grabbed Suga's aching face with his free hand, and turned it forward to better look at him.</p><p>"Oh yeah… You were the official setter for a brief moment there, weren't you? What happened, got benched by a first year?" He sneered, the two beside him snickering behind their hands.</p><p>Glaring up at the member from Kita Wasaki, the cornered third year smacked away the hand that had his face, but wasn't able to pry the fingers off his jersey.</p><p>"Let go of me."</p><p>"Oh I think you hurt his feelings, Kanda. Maybe you should apologize." The boy with green in his hair taunted, a light pink flush appearing on Sugawara's face from both anger and embarrassment.</p><p>"Let Sugawara go, he's twice the volleyball player any of you jerks could ever hope to be!" Hinata yelled, beginning to approach the foursome with clenched shaking fists, but then stopped in his tracks as his senior called out to him.</p><p>"Stop, Hinata! Go, go now."</p><p>The first year had never heard the setter speak in such a commanding tone, and it was enough to startle him into staying where he was, but only for a moment. The red head shook his head with a frown, looking torn between doing what his upperclassman told him, and attempting to help in some way.</p><p>"I-I can't just leave you!"</p><p>"Yes you can, I'll be fine. Go get someone, Hinata. I know you can do it, they'll never catch you." Suga grinned, encouraging his teammate even as he grunted in his attempts to unravel the fingers from his uniform, only to be pushed up against the wall even harder.</p><p>Karasuno's number one decoy stiffened with pride as his upperclassman told him he believed in his abilities, his eyes sparking with tears as he gave a single nod.</p><p>"How touching, I wonder how much damage we can do before he gets back though… Let's find out." The black haired boy murmured, cutting off Suga's cry of;</p><p>"Get goin-!"</p><p>And laughing when his silver head fell forward as he double over.</p><p>"I'll be right back, I promise!" Hinata yelled, disappearing in a flash of black down the hall.</p><p>Suga hoped it was true, and braced himself as the fist slammed into his stomach once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bitter Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara felt his stomach heave as the second punch to his gut landed in the same place as the first, a choked cough sputtering from his lips as he squinted at pale blue and white tiles on the floor. Maybe it was a good thing he'd chosen to throw sets for Hinata instead of eating a late lunch, he was sure he would have thrown up otherwise.</p><p>"You must be a pretty noble guy, letting the kid go and taking his place… Though you probably knew it'd hurt the team a lot more if he went missing, better it be you, right?"</p><p>The boy named Kanda forced Suga back up and against the wall again as he panted, the setter having no response for what the Kita Wasaki player had to say to him. His one eye already felt like he couldn't open it all the way, but he did his best to glare as he gripped the wrist attached to the hand still bunched in his jersey.</p><p>"What's wrong, the truth stings, does it? How's it feel to be less important than a bunch of snot nosed first years? Are you the only third year who didn't make the cut?... Must be pretty embarrassing."</p><p>Hands starting to tremble as the other two players made sarcastic sympathetic noises at him, Suga felt his self-control slipping. What could he say? Nothing they said was technically untrue. He couldn't deny any of it.</p><p>Seeming to grow tired of the silver haired boy's silence, he yanked Sugawara forward and threw him up against the wall again.</p><p>"Answer me, why bother staying on a team that doesn't need you? You're not a starter, Volleyball won't gain you any favors with a university, it's all pretty sad if you ask me."</p><p>"Shut up! Just shut up!"</p><p>Fighting with a renewed energy to free himself, Suga yelled out in frustration. This seemed to be what the large boy was looking for, and he pulled his fist back once more to hit the setter in the mouth. He could taste blood where his lip cut against his teeth, but didn't cease his struggles.</p><p>"What could you possibly gain out of beating up other players? Are you just looking to stroke your own ego? Get off of me!"</p><p>"What could I gain? Well, nothing out you, but getting that crazy little middle blocker out of the picture would have been a huge advantage. Hitting you? It's nothing more than making the best out of a lost opportunity." Number four murmured in a low voice as a nasty grin appeared, and Suga gritted his teeth.</p><p>"It won't change the outcome of the game when you go missing, but I can't say it isn't satisfying to watch you squirm."</p><p>Go missing? What were they planning to do with him?</p><p>"Kanda, we'd better get out of here, that kid will be back any minute. No one can blame us if we're not around." The boy with all the freckles warned.</p><p>"We've got to get warmed up anyway, Fujimori is going to want to know where we've been if we take much longer." Added the brunette with a sigh that implied he was annoyed by their teammate meddling in their affairs.</p><p>"Forget Fujimori. I don't care if he's the Captain, I don't have to listen to him."</p><p>Suga couldn't believe this team had made it as far as they had in the tournament, but then again… Maybe he could. Had these three been secretly taking out their opponents before each match, to give themselves an advantage? Sugawara didn't want to think that was a possibility, but considering he was currently being drug across the hall and over to a cracked open closet door, had to admit it was very likely.</p><p>Digging his heels into the floor and grunting as he put up a fight, Karasuno's third year setter stood no chance against the three much larger players. Grabbing him by his biceps, they lifted him off his feet to cease his resistance, and pulled open the door to reveal a janitor's closet packed tight with cleaning supplies and other necessities.</p><p>Sugawara's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he threw his foot against the door frame and shoved with all his might, if they were planning to lock him in a closet, he wasn't going to make it easy!</p><p>"So much pointless effort, kind of like your being on the volleyball team."</p><p>Suga flinched, and with that moment of hesitation, the trio managed to knock his foot free from the door frame and roughly throw him into the small room. Landing painfully on top of a mop bucket with wheels, the setter crashed into a shelf and was buried beneath an avalanche of paper towels, jugs of disinfectant, and a wet floor sign that nailed him in the back of the head. Seeing stars, Sugawara managed a groan as everything exploded with light and then quickly went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. United Front</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his haste, Hinata took a wrong turn on his dash to the gymnasium and had to double back as he found himself at the school entrance, realizing he had gone the wrong way. Berating himself both mentally and through the constant stream of his panicked muttering that flooded from his mouth, the red headed first year finally burst through heavy metal doors into the high ceilinged room where the rest of his team was lined up and in the middle of a spiking drill.</p><p>Running to the first person that came to mind, Hinata lurched to grab onto the back of a number nine jersey, bending to pant and catch his breath.</p><p>"Kageyama! It's- It's Sugawara!"</p><p>Startled and then quickly shifting to annoyed, the black haired setter wrestled to get the decoy's fingers out of his shirt.</p><p>"What are you doing, dumbass?! Get off me!"</p><p>"But- We've gotta help! I promised I'd be right back, we have to go!"</p><p>Furrowing his brow as he gripped Hinata's wrists in his own hands, Kageyama tried in vain to understand what the heck the shorter player was going on about.</p><p>"Hinata, there you are. Feeling any better?"</p><p>Light sheen of sweat coating his arms and forehead, Daichi approached the duo with the rest of the team turning to see what the commotion was bout. Noticing he was alone, the upperclassman began looking around.</p><p>"Where's Suga?"</p><p>Yanking free from his fellow first year, Hinata scampered up to Daichi, hands clenched tight in anxious fists at his sides.</p><p>"Captain!"</p><p>"You don't need to yell, Hinata. I'm right here."</p><p>The red head flushed embarrassed, but carried on trying to explain.</p><p>"It's Sugawara! Three giant jerks from the other team tried to beat me up, but he saved me! The ugliest one punched him in the face, we have to go back and help him!"</p><p>Eyes bursting open in abrupt distress, Daichi made a startled noise as he took a step toward Hinata, the other Karasuno players moving closer to better hear.</p><p>"Wait- What?! Where is he now? Coach!"</p><p>Not waiting for an answer, Daichi pushed through his teammates in a rush, only to find the blond haired man had already made his way over, his attention finding its way to Hinata.</p><p>"What's going on? It's about time you got here, Ginger, what took you so long? We've only got fifteen minutes before the match, start warming up!"</p><p>Disregarding Ukai's concerns about preparing for the match, Daichi moved into his line of vision with an intensity pouring out of him, a hard set to his eyes, and brows turned down in anger.</p><p>"Coach, Suga could be in serious trouble, I'm going to find him. Asahi, let's go."</p><p>"W-Wait, Suga's in trouble?" The gentle third year stammered, confused as to what was going on and being intercepted by Tanaka and Nishinoya who appeared in the way of their Captain's exit.</p><p>"If you're about to kick some ass on Suga's behalf, we're right behind you!"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Noya added heatedly, clenching a fist in obvious outrage.</p><p>Daichi was about to impatiently shoo them out of the way so he could get to the door, but was caught off guard as the other three second years came forward with unwavering fury etched in their faces as well.</p><p>"Us too, where can we find Sugawara?" Ennoshita inquired.</p><p>Daichi's heart swelled with pride as his teammates rose to the defense of his fellow third year, even Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima shared quiet fierce expressions and looked as if they would be joining. He knew he probably shouldn't be encouraging his underclassmen to fight, but that sort of speech sounded more convincing coming from his silver haired friend anyway.</p><p>Looking over his team wordlessly, the brunette gave a single decisive nod and began walking toward the door as they parted to let him through.</p><p>"Hinata, lead the way. Show us where you left him." Daichi commanded as Ukai looked back and forth between all of his players preparing to vacate the gymnasium only 15 minutes before their match was about to start. Craving a cigarette all of a sudden, Karasuno's coach let out a frustrated sigh and called after them as he walked the other direction.</p><p>"Takeda and I will be right behind you. Don't do anything stupid, I mean it!" He yelled.</p><p>The Captain said nothing in return, knowing he couldn't make any promises until they found Sugawara and confirmed he was alright.</p><p>"They were outside of the boy's bathroom when I left, I tried to stay and help, but he told me to run and get someone… Do you think he's okay?"</p><p>Hinata's eyes were wide and anxious as he took the lead and jogged toward the exit, his voice filled with concern for his upperclassman.</p><p>"He better be, or someone else won't be." Daichi growled under his breath, his own fists clenching tight as he did his best to keep calm.</p><p>The squeaking of multiple pairs of volleyball shoes echoed behind him as they ran across the polished wooden floorboards, coming to an abrupt halt as three players from Kita Wasaki walked into the gym. Spotting the trio, Hinata stopped dead in his tracks, and staggered back into Daichi. Stuttering as he tried to get his words out, be thrust an accusatory finger at them as they casually walked inside.</p><p>"I-It's them! The guys who jumped me in the hall!" He cried.</p><p>Looking to each other in practiced confusion, the largest of the players hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants as he leaned over and peered into the much shorter player's face, Hinata diving behind Daichi and gripping his arm as he peered around his Captain.</p><p>"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Kita Wasaki's number four smiled innocently, a slight coyness shining in his dark eyes.</p><p>"What?! Don't play dumb, you know exactly who I am! You just tried to punch my lights out not even five minutes ago!" Hinata squawked angrily from his safe place behind Daichi.</p><p>Straightening once more, the boy smoothed a hand back over his charcoal colored hair and continued the charade.</p><p>"Hmm… No, I think I'd remember something like that. You must have the wrong guys, sorry."</p><p>"No I don't, you-!"</p><p>"Enough, Hinata." Daichi said, his eyes locked on the larger player before him, his eyes narrowing as he took in the other boy's domineering presence.</p><p>"But Captain!"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The rest of the team remained quiet as Daichi squared his shoulders, separating from the rest of the group as he walked right up to number four, glaring into the face a few inches higher than his.</p><p>"Where's our setter, what did you do with him?" He demanded in a dangerously low voice.</p><p>Eyes narrowing to match Daichi's as he grinned, the large athlete turned his hands up to the air and shrugged.</p><p>"Can't say I know what you're talking about. Besides… Isn't that first year there, your official setter?"</p><p>Kageyama maintained his level glare as he was pointed out, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"You know…" Kanda drawled.</p><p>"It might be a good idea to stop wasting time chasing after a player you don't even need. Wouldn't it be wiser to warm up instead?"</p><p>Growling with rage, Daichi grabbed a fistful of the others jersey, and yelled as he seethed with fury.</p><p>"You don't know a thing about Suga if you think we don't need him! How dare you imply his part on this team is anything but essential?!"</p><p>Letting out a low chuckle, the black haired boy sneered.</p><p>"You'd think I just insulted your girlfriend, Captain. Go ahead; let that temper get the better of you… I'd love to see how your team fares when their leader gets disqualified."</p><p>Daichi gritted his teeth as his fingers curled tighter around the fabric in his fist, but felt the weight of a large familiar hand settle on his shoulder.</p><p>"He's right Daichi, the refs are watching us. Let's go find Suga." Asahi told his friend evenly, no sign of nerves in the usually skittish ace.</p><p>Taking a couple more seconds to leer venomously at each of the Kita Wasaki players, the brunette finally released his hold as he spoke with distain.</p><p>"You'd better hope you don't run into me after this match." Daichi threatened, and with that pushed his way past the trio and into the hall, the rest of Karasuno's volleyball team quick to follow after him.</p><p>Grinning, Kanda watched them leave.</p><p>"Actually, I hope that we do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Found in a Dark Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi's unease grew with every step he took, a fact that was not helped by the cacophony of footfalls echoing behind him, although his team's presence was a reassurance. There were very few people in the halls, as most had either gone home or made their way into the gymnasium for the last couple matches, it left the building feeling very empty and eerie.</p><p>"How much further, Hinata?"</p><p>"Not far, just around this corner. I left him… right… Here."</p><p>Slowing to a stop as he took the turn and appeared in front of the boy's bathroom, the first year began to scan the entirety of the hall and shake his head. No one could be seen in either direction, the only sound a soft buzzing that came from the florescent lights above.</p><p>"I know this is where I left him. I don't know where he is now." Hinata admitted, looking defeated. He hadn't been quick enough.</p><p>"It's not your fault, thank you for showing us. Alright everyone, we don't have a lot of time. Fan out and look for Suga, check the bathroom, look in the stalls, behind any vending machines, or trashcans. Give a shout when you find him, move quickly, go!"</p><p>Splitting off into smaller groups, the boys began calling out for their missing teammate, and listening carefully for any replies. Asahi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita by his side, Daichi entered the bathroom and bent down to peer beneath the many stalls before pushing open the doors, and double checking inside them. A few tense minutes later with no results, the captain turned as he heard his name called from the hallway. Quickly emerging from the bathroom with the others behind him, he found that it had been Tsukishima who'd called for him, Yamuguchi standing beside him and looking more green than usual.</p><p>"What is it Tsukishima, did you find him?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe. There's something on the floor here outside this closet, it looks like blood. There isn't a lot of it, so I can't be sure. We tried the door and it's locked."</p><p>The level headed first year nudged his friend to the side as they got out of their captain's way, watching as he looked over the questionable speckles on the floor with a silent frown. Deep crease forming between Daichi's brows as they pulled together, the third year approached the heavy oak door and rattled the handle to double check it was indeed locked. The part of his team that remained near stood back as the brunette investigated, all looking hopeful, but tense. Lips close to the wood, Daichi pounded on the door with his fist.</p><p>"Suga? Suga, are you in there?"</p><p>…</p><p>Bang, bang, bang, bang…</p><p>"Suga… Sugawara…Koshi, are you in there?"</p><p>Sugawara had been content in his blissful and quiet unconsciousness, but gave the faintest of groans as a loud incessant noise began to rouse him. The first thing he was aware of as he came back to the land of the living was how much everything hurt. There was a terrible ache in his rips where the corner of something hard was digging into him, and not only did the back of his head sting, but his face felt like a truck had hit him. It was as if someone had thrown him into a giant blender and turned it to pulverize.</p><p>Wishing to find a more comfortable position instead of lying face down under a pile of heavy clunky objects, Suga opened his eyes to find it made almost no difference. The space around him was so dim he couldn't even figure out where he was.</p><p>"Suga? Hey, say something if you're in there!"</p><p>Letting out an involuntary groan, the setter blinked slowly as he tried to get his bearings, and shifted slightly beneath the cleaning supplies that had fallen on top of him. Someone was calling to him… He should answer.</p><p>From somewhere he couldn't see, Suga could hear voices.</p><p>"I heard something just now, I think he's in there! Tanaka, get Coach Ukai and Takeda, tell them to bring the janitor."</p><p>"You got it, Boss!"</p><p>Suga could hear footsteps that sounded like they were getting further away, but then was displeased as the banging, on what he assumed must be a door, continued.</p><p>"Suga, can you hear me? It's Daichi, we're going to get you out of there!"</p><p>Finally the pain from whatever was digging into his ribs became more acute than his desire to fall back into unconsciousness, and taking a second to remember how to move his hands, Sugawara grunted as he slowly pushed himself into a lopsided sitting position, bottles of hand soap and a wet floor sign clattering to the ground around him as he did so.</p><p>Testing his voice, he laid a hand against his tender face and groaned softly.</p><p>"Daichi… That you?"</p><p>That was a mistake. The sound of his own voice gave him a splitting headache, and suddenly he had the urge to be sick. Clenching his eyes shut tight, he willed away the bile that rose in his throat, and prayed for the pounding to relent.</p><p>"Suga! Tanaka went to get a Janitor; you'll be out of there in no time. Are you alright?"</p><p>Daichi's voice sounded full of relief but tight with nerves...Ah, he must be worried about him.</p><p>Not really sure of the answer, the silver haired boy took inventory of his situation and decided things were less than grand.</p><p>"I… I think so… My head is killing me. It's too dark in here to see anything…I don't' know where I am." He admitted, looking to the small crack beneath the door that let in the faintest glimmer of light.</p><p>"You're in a cleaning supply closet, three Kita Wasaki players tossed you in there, do you remember?" Daichi asked sounding put out, but seeming to want Suga to keep talking.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment as he thought, and then winced as his memories came flooding back too fast and too clearly. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought against the nausea that had returned.</p><p>"Yeah… I remember."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Loud Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga grew quiet as his memories began to swarm inside of his already aching head, the most vivid being the voice of Kita Wasaki's number four. It was true his lip and lift eye had him wincing every time he blinked or talked, but his dignity had suffered a much larger blow. It wasn't as if anything the jerk said hadn't already been a thought in his mind, but hearing it said aloud had changed something. What had once been unwanted insecurities, now seemed to have transformed into fact. He felt exposed and humiliated.</p><p>"Suga? Are you still awake in there?"</p><p>Daichi's anxious voice broke through Sugawara's building despondency, and he realized the Captain had been talking to him as he drifted into his sinking thoughts.</p><p>"Oh- Uh, yeah. Sorry, I'm awake."</p><p>Suga could hear a relieved exhale from his friend on the other side of the door, and felt guilt add to the pile of his dismal mood. He could only imagine how stressed the other third year must be with one of his players going missing right before the start of a match. They wouldn't have the time to properly warm up because they were here fetching him from a closet. Wasting their time on a guy who wasn't even likely to play.</p><p>Sadness wrapped fingers around Suga's heart. He had thought he could justify his staying on the team so long as he was making himself useful, by guiding the younger guys, and making the most out of the precious minutes he actually had his feet on the court. Until now, he'd been content to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut, telling him he was skirting what he didn't want to accept. The truth was… Karasuno didn't need him anymore. They had Kageyama, and how could he compete with a natural born protégé? He longed to be mad at the younger boy, but being who he was, Suga couldn't stop wanting what was best for the team… He just wished it was him.</p><p>"Daichi, where's Sugawara, is he alright?!"</p><p>Suga could hear a new voice, one that sounded frantic and stressed as it got closer, the padding of multiple footsteps accompanying it.</p><p>On the other side of the door, a new group of people had arrived.</p><p>"Takeda, Coach, he's in here. I think he's alright, but all I know is he's conscious." Daichi said, his face tense with worry and visible anger.</p><p>Pushing his way through the crowd of volleyball players who'd reassembled when they'd heard their teammate had been found, an elderly Janitor with a bushy white mustache slowly hobbled up to the locked oak door.</p><p>"Step aside, step aside. Crowding my closet won't help me get it unlocked any faster, excuse me young man."</p><p>Reluctant to move away from the door, Daichi bowed his head respectively and went to stand beside Asahi who had a strange look on his face the Captain couldn't quite place. Something comparable to anger and… Disgust? Lacking words of reassurance at the moment, Daichi opted to watch as the janitor fished out his keys, but gave the taller third year a couple solid pats on the back. He might not be able to identify the look on his face, but he was pretty sure he understood what his ace was feeling. After all, he felt the same way.</p><p>Waiting as the old man seemed to take his time flipping through wrong keys, Daichi held his breath without realizing it until one was finally chosen. It felt like slow motion as the locking mechanism creaked before clicking and then the barrier between him and his friend fell away. Giving a soft grunt, the Janitor reached inside and pulled a dangling string that hung from the ceiling and Daichi quickly maneuvered around the elderly man. Looking inside, the small room was lit up by a single bulb, revealing a mess of toppled cleaning supplies, and a squinting volleyball player sitting slumped on the floor as he cradled the left side of his face.</p><p>Daichi's heart squeezed painfully at the sight of his friend looking so battered and out of it, lurching forward to enter the closet and kneel down to get eye level with him, his breath coming out in hushed concern.</p><p>"Suga, is that blood? Let me see…"</p><p>Gently taking Suga's wrist, Daichi pulled his hand away and took in a sharp breath. A purplish bruise was beginning to bloom across the fair skin of his left cheekbone, the swelling of his eyelid partially hiding the hazel-brown eye that shifted to look up at him.</p><p>"Does my ugliness really startle you that much?" Suga teased lightly, wincing as his slight smile stretched the cut on his lip, and brought Daichi's attention to the crimson smear that had run down his chin and began to dry.</p><p>Shaking his head, he tried to return his friend's smile with a reluctant one of his own, but felt sick with rage as he let out a sigh.</p><p>"I see your sense of humor wasn't affected, but Suga… They really did a number on you."</p><p>A troubled grimace settled itself on Daichi's face as he took in Suga's, a burning desire for retribution igniting within him.</p><p>Deflecting the concern he saw in the Captain's all too observant eyes, the silver haired third year chuckled a soft laugh, and gave flippancy another try.</p><p>"You should see the other guy?" He offered, not wanting to be under the heavy gaze of his friend's stare when he felt like a raging dumpster fire. Especially since most of his pain came from the stupid thing that beat behind his ribs, and not the many bruises that covered his body.</p><p>Daichi gave a slight scoff at the way his friend made light of the situation, releasing Suga's wrist to rest a hand on his shoulder instead.</p><p>"We did see them, you definitely look a lot worse."</p><p>Losing some of his smile that was intended to lighten the mood, Suga lifted his shoulders in a modest shrug.</p><p>"I'm a lover, not a fighter. All I can say is we'd better watch out for Kita Wasaki's number four. If his spike is anything like his right hook, we'll have a fight on our hands."</p><p>"More like he'll have a fight on his hands." Daichi growled, face darkening as the black haired boy was mentioned.</p><p>Not liking the look in Daichi's eyes, Sugawara winced as he furrowed his brow and gave the other third year a stern stare.</p><p>"Hey, I don't want you picking a fight with that guy, Daichi. It's not worth it, I don't want you getting hurt trying to avenge me, or something dumb like that. Whatever ideas you're having, just forget it."</p><p>It wasn't that Suga thought his friend to be weak, that wasn't it at all. The stocky brunette was a good deal more muscular than him, and would likely hold up in a fight against the massive number four, far better than he had… But Daichi had so much more at stake. Not only was he the Captain of the team, he was the backbone as well. He was the glue that tied together their mismatch bunch of scrappy talent. Without him, Karasuno would suffer. It was too early for an essential third year like him, to step off the court, especially for something as stupid as picking a fight with another player. The same couldn't be said for Suga.</p><p>Daichi didn't respond to Sugawara's lecturing words, the corners of his lips turned down in displeasure. The two boys looked at each other in a silent staring match, Suga's gaze impeded by his swelling cheek, but holding firm as Daichi remained even and unflappable. It was then that Asahi and Kiyoko appeared in the already too cramped space, the former taking in a soft gasp as he saw the condition of his friend's face, brow furrowing.</p><p>"Excuse me, Daichi. Sugawara, can you tell me what hurts?"</p><p>Squeezing in next to Daichi in order to kneel in front of Suga, Kiyoko procured a tissue from the little medical bag she carried, and handed it to him.</p><p>Taking the folded up square, the setter dabbed lightly at the drying blood on his lip with a grimace.</p><p>"Well, if I'm being honest… My whole body feels like one giant bruise, but what's really killing me is my face… That and the back of my head." He said reaching up, only now noticing the pain was more of a sharp sting, than the deep throbbing ache of being punched.</p><p>Cringing as his fingers touched his scalp, the injured third year quickly pulled his hand away to find it marked with red.</p><p>"Let me see." Kiyoko instructed, gently gripping Suga's chin to turn his head, parting his fine silver hair with a feather light touch.</p><p>"You've got a lump on the back of your head, but the cut is fairly small. Did something fall on you?"</p><p>Turning forward as the team manager released him, Suga tried to think back.</p><p>"I-… I don't know. I remember being thrown into the closet and landing on something hard… but then I blacked out for a bit."</p><p>Hearing an angry hum and expecting it to have come from Daichi, Suga's eyes widened slightly in surprised to find it was Asahi's hands balled into fists, his jaw clenched tight as he took in the disturbing information.</p><p>"He needs to go to the infirmary. Asahi, Daichi, help get him up, would you?" Coach Ukai asked from the doorway, his own face showing barely contained rage, with a dash of sympathy as he looked at Suga.</p><p>Getting to her feet and leaving the closet to make room, Kiyoko and the others moved back to give the trio space, and waited in the hallway. Dreading getting to his feet, Suga looked up at his teammates as they leaned down to carefully tug his arms around their shoulders, and tensed as they looked to him for conformation.</p><p>"Ready?" Daichi asked, a look of concern replacing his previously challenging stare.</p><p>Suga nodded his pounding head in return; not looking forward to what he knew would be painful and nausea inducing.</p><p>"As I'll ever be."</p><p>"Alright, one… Two… Three."</p><p>Suga pushed up from the ground, but he really didn't need to with the help of his two larger friends supporting just about all of his weight. He was about to give them thanks for their assistance, but suddenly his stomach gave an intensely uncomfortable swirl, and unable to give any warning, the setter leaned forward and retched. It was a very lucky thing that Daichi had fast reflexes, and he silently thanked him for it as a bucket was thrust beneath his chin, his forehead bumping it as his stomach tried in vain to force out everything in it. For the second time that day, Suga was thankful he'd skipped his lunch, as the only thing that came up was some stomach acid and spit.</p><p>Hanging his head miserably, Suga closed his eyes letting Daichi and Asahi support him. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Sorry about that…Thanks."</p><p>"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Are you good to get out of here?" Daichi asked him gently.</p><p>Taking a few more seconds to stop the closet from spinning before he answered, Sugawara swallowed and then opened his eyes as he nodded.</p><p>"I'm okay, I can walk.</p><p>Moving cautiously, the two third years slowly released their friend and felt a little more reassurance as he managed to stand without assistance, and then slowly made his way out and into the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you alright Suga? Holy cow, look at your face!"</p><p>Sugawara cringed as Hinata's voice assaulted his eardrums, but he attempted a pained smile anyway, wanting to reassure all of the faces that were staring at him with different variations of sympathy and concern.</p><p>"Hinata, maybe don't scream at Suga right now, I imagine he's got a headache." Daichi advised, placing a hand on his injured teammate's shoulder.</p><p>"O- Oh, right! I'm sorry!" Hinata whisper yelled, and promptly bowed his head in apology.</p><p>Sometimes Suga was convinced the volleyball captain could read his mind, although if he looked half as bad as he felt right now, perhaps it wasn't such an impressive deduction.</p><p>Reaching up to rub the back of his head in a self-conscious way, then wincing as he remembered the cut, the third year setter gave a light laugh.</p><p>"It's alright. I'll be fine, Hinata, no need to get worked up." Suga reassured, gaze drifting as he made an effort to avoid the eyes of all his teammates watching him.</p><p>"What do you mean no need to get worked up, look at you, Suga! Which one of those bastards did this, I'm gonna kick their ass right now! It was that douche with the slicked back hair, wasn't it?" Noya demanded.</p><p>The second year libero was fuming, Tanaka gripping his shoulders to hold him back as he clenched his fists tight and trembled with rage.</p><p>"Noya, buddy, the rest of us are just as mad as you, but think… If we go charging in there and sock that loser in the face, we'll get disqualified. If that happens, it'll totally mean he wins! "</p><p>Suga tensed as the two argued, wanting to tell them to let it go like he had with Daichi, but their coach beat him to it.</p><p>"Tanaka's right."</p><p>The entire team of boys turned their attention to Ukai as he spoke up, their faces alight with frustration and a touch of betrayal.</p><p>"Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't say the kid didn't deserve a beating."</p><p>"Coach…"</p><p>"Let me finish, Specs. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it… but it won't do anything but get us kicked out of the tournament. If we want revenge, we have to pound them into the ground on the court. That's our only choice. Well, that and I'm going to find out if these halls have any security cameras."</p><p>Ukai closed his eyes, crossing his arms as he let out a heavy sigh, Suga lacking the energy to add anything, but eyes shifting back and forth between his coach and the orange clad boy who was still frowning and furious. Noya looked far from accepting what their coach said, but after a couple strained seconds, turned his head down to the side and muttered.</p><p>"Tch. Yeah, whatever."</p><p>Stepping up and looking over the others with a stern thoughtfulness, Takeda nodded his head.</p><p>"Alright, everyone should head back to the gymnasium; the game will be starting any minute. I'll accompany Sugawara to the infirmary, Yachi, would you mind coming along as well?"</p><p>Taking in a quick breath, the jumpy girl bowed immediately.</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>As the group of boys reluctantly turned to head back and murmur well wishes to Sugawara, the silver haired setter found a hand gripping his shoulder tighter.</p><p>"I'm going too." Daichi informed the others, causing Suga to turn to him with surprised disagreement.</p><p>"You can't, you're in the starting lineup. It's bad enough so much time was wasted looking for me instead of warming up, you should be with the rest of the team."</p><p>Daichi narrowed his eyes at his friend, not liking the way he spoke as if making the effort to find him wasn't important. What kind of crap had those jerks put in his head?</p><p>"You call looking for a fellow teammate who's been assaulted, a waste of time, Sugawara? If so, maybe that guy hit you even harder than I thought. If a friend needs me, that's where I should be. Besides, I've got a reliable second year to take my place till I get back, isn't that right, Ennoshita?"</p><p>Freezing mid step with his back to the two captains as they contradicted each other, the mild mannered wing spiker stammered before he gathered himself and turned around to give a brief bow.</p><p>"O-Of course. I'll do my best."</p><p>Daichi grinned.</p><p>"You'll do great. You hear that coach? We'll make our way back to the gym as soon as Suga gets checked out."</p><p>Sighing, Ukai waved an impatient hand at the stubborn third year as he began to walk back to the gym, arguing would just use time they didn't have.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I heard you. Get going."</p><p>Sugawara's lips pursed in quiet disapproval, but it didn't mean he wasn't grateful for Diachi's kindness. He just wanted a chance to fall apart for a moment, let himself curl up in a ball and groan about all his bruises both of the body and mind, but it seemed it would be a while before he got that chance. He had to keep smiling and behaving normal for now, otherwise he'd be a distraction to his team, an inconvenience.</p><p>Giving a solemn smile to the brunette beside him, Suga nodded his head.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Don't mention it. Takeda, do you know where the infirmary is?"</p><p>Adjusting his glasses and looking sheepish, the sensei shook his head of messy black hair, and turned his attention to the young girl fiddling her fingers and intently studying her toes.</p><p>"That's actually why I asked Yachi to stick around, do you think you could show us?" Takeda asked with a light hearted chuckle.</p><p>Head popping up with a sound of astonishment, Yachi's eyes darted around the small group that remained, too nervous to hold eye contact for longer than a second or two.</p><p>"Who me?! Oh, well- Uh Sure!" I made a point to know where all the essential parts of the building were, it seemed like it might come in handy..." she murmured with a pink blush rising to her cheeks.</p><p>Takeda beamed.</p><p>"That's great, lead the way please! Are you okay to walk Sugawara?"</p><p>Preoccupied with thoughts that were trying to drown him, the setter took a moment too long to register Takeda said his name before he bobbed his head in conformation.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I can walk."</p><p>Eyeing the distant expression on Suga's face, Daichi was reassured he'd made the correct decision to stay with his friend. He knew he was likely sore as hell, but something about the look in Sugawara's eyes concerned him much more. He looked… Heartbroken? Maybe that wasn't the exact word he was looking for, but it seemed to fit the emptiness with which his usually exuberant friend was speaking. The light that always flared in his playful eyes couldn't be found, it worried Daichi.</p><p>Falling in step behind the small blond girl, the captain stayed by his setter's side in case he was needed, but Suga appeared to be walking unhindered, even if a bit stiff. As they passed over the blue and white tiles that lined the halls of the building, Daichi noticed their escort periodically looking back at them, and even opening her mouth as if to ask something a few times, before thinking better of it and closing it with uncertainty.</p><p>Peering down at Suga who looked to be oblivious to the girl's squirming as he gazed unseeing down the hall, Daichi spoke up.</p><p>"What is it, Yachi? You look like you have something to say?" He offered in a gentle encouraging way, giving a soft smile he usually reserved for lost or scared children.</p><p>"I-I was staring wasn't I? I'm sorry! It's just that- I- I wanted to ask Sugawara if he knew why the guys from the other team went after Hinata…"</p><p>Surprised at himself, Daichi realized he had yet to ask this, and now he also wanted to know the answer. Turning his attention to the silver head beside him, he lifted a single brow.</p><p>"That's a good question, why did they target you guys?" Daichi inquired, tilting his head down into Suga's peripheral to capture his attention.</p><p>Eyes lifting only briefly to the brunette's, Sugawara gave an empty laugh and rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably.</p><p>"Oh they weren't after me, they wanted to get Hinata out of the picture because of the freak quick him and Kageyama do. I kinda ruined that when I showed up, so even though I wasn't an indispensable player, they decided to teach me a lesson for interfering."</p><p>Clenching her fists, Yachi suddenly stopped and turned to Suga with an angry expression Daichi had not seen on her face before.</p><p>"That's horrible! What nasty, awful, wicked people! How could someone attack another person just because they're really good at something? Sugawara, you're a hero! I would have been so scared, my hearts pounding just thinking about being in a situation like that, you must have been so brave!"</p><p>Eyes wide and blinking startled at Yachi's deduction, the battered third year was momentarily at a loss for words, his fellow classmate also looking surprised before a self-satisfied grin fell into place. Much like Hinata, the first year manager gave flattery that held an endless depth of sincerity. When that kind of honest praise was directed at you, it could be overwhelming to say the least. Daichi watched amused as Suga tried to find the proper way to react, his cheeks tinting a noticeable red compared to the rest of his fair skin.</p><p>"T-That's a bit of an over exaggeration, I just made myself a human punching bag, it's not exactly anything worthy of praise…" He stammered, avoiding looking at his friend who he knew was smirking.</p><p>"But you saved Hinata, didn't you? Don't you think that's amazing?" Yachi exclaimed more than asked, looking to the upperclassmen with fervent reverence in her eyes.</p><p>Stunned into silence, Suga didn't know what to say as Daichi gave a crinkle eyed smile, and he patted his friend on the back.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say it is." The captain agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Infirmary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan to draw up some more references, but here is a link to what Kanda (Kita Wasaki's number 4) looks like:</p><p>Https://sta.sh/024fcu1lky4h</p><p>Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In a fight you say? Such disgraceful behavior…" Tsked the plump old woman that greeted the group of four from the doorway of the infirmary, shaking her head and letting out a sigh as she looked them over.</p><p>"It was pretty one sided, the other guys did all the fighting." Daichi grumbled, but it was Yachi who bowed deeply to the elderly woman, rising once more with pleading eyes.</p><p>"You've got it all wrong Miss, Sugawara saved another one of our players! He tried to stop the fight, but those jerks beat him up! He's innocent!"</p><p>Sugawara who stood between Takeda and Daichi nodding in agreement, felt heat rising to his cheeks all over again, deciding he didn't feel so sore after all.</p><p>"Ah, you seem busy, we can come back later. Sorry for bothering you." He apologized, beginning to turn away as the brunette beside him grabbed his bicep.</p><p>"Oh no you don't, we're at least getting you ice for that black eye."</p><p>Sugawara gave Daichi a weak glare that held no actual malice, and then made a startled noise as he was grabbed by a wrinkled but strong hand.</p><p>"Oh you poor dear, I should have known a sweet looking boy like you would never be part of such deplorable violence! Come in, come in, let me take a look at you. Have a seat right here. The rest of you may sit by my desk." The old woman instructed the three who still stood in the doorway, pointing to a few unoccupied fold out chairs.</p><p>Wincing as she pulled him along rather quickly, Suga took a seat on a low cot covered in crinkly white paper, and tried to smile lightly as the short waddling woman made herself busy opening drawers and drawing out various implements.</p><p>"Thank you Ma'am. Sorry for troubling you."</p><p>"Nonsense, you're no trouble at all dear. Alright, look here. Keep those pretty eyes wide open for me."</p><p>Having grabbed a little flashlight and maneuvered her way to stand directly in front of her patient, the hearty woman leaned in and rested her warm hand on Suga's head. Using her thumb, she tugged his right eyelid up and shined the light into it, causing the setter to cringe as his eyes began to water.</p><p>"Very good, now the other…"</p><p>Moving to his left proved to be much more painful as even her slight touch on his swollen eye was enough to make him grimace, and he nearly knocked the light out of her hand as the beam seared into his retina, making him recoil. Sugawara did his best to sit still, but he couldn't help the pained breath that escaped him as she finally let go. Turning his head, he began blinking away the bright speckles now dancing in his vision, and pulled the collar of his jersey up to dab away the tears that threatened to spill.</p><p>"Not as bad as I anticipated, you're pupils are dilating a tad slow, but they're the same size which is a good sign. Were you hit in the head more than once? Are you experiencing any nausea? Follow my finger with just your eyes."</p><p>Suga almost couldn't keep up with all she was asking of him, trying to recall the specifics while hurriedly dropping his collar to pick his head back up, and chase the thick wrinkled finger that began to pan across his field of vision.</p><p>"Oh- Um… Once below my eye and in the mouth, and… I'm not positive, but I think a wet floor sign hit me in the back of the head, I was out for a few minutes so the details are a little fuzzy."</p><p>"He got sick when we helped him up." Daichi chimed in, Suga giving a slight nod to confirm.</p><p>The nurse hummed to herself looking displeased. "Hmm, any dizziness or headache?"</p><p>"When I stood up I was dizzy, but it's gone now. As for the headache… Nothing unbearable, it's like a dull throbbing that gets stronger around a lot of noise."</p><p>"And can you tell me what year you're in? Can you recall what position you play on your team?" She inquired, leaning back with her hands perched on her hips as she watched him nod.</p><p>"Yes, I'm a third year, I'm the official set-"</p><p>Sugawara stopped partway into his answer, a stab of bitter embarrassment searing through him and momentarily stealing the words from his lips. His mouth closed into a firm line and his eyes fell to the floor as he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was softer and held a pensive tone.</p><p>"I'm a backup setter."</p><p>The room was quiet.</p><p>"Is that correct?" The old woman asked, turning to the three sitting by her desk for confirmation.</p><p>"More or less… He didn't mention he's the Vice Captain."</p><p>Suga could feel Daichi's heavy stare on him from across the room, but his attention remained on the polished tiled floor. Vice-Captain of a team he wasn't even a starter on, it wasn't really something he thought deserved boasting about.</p><p>"So slight confusion and difficulty remembering details. Loss of consciousness and vomiting, my diagnosis is you've got a mild concussion and I'm recommending a visit to a doctor to confirm there is nothing more serious. As for now, I can't permit you to play, but we'll get you some ice for that bruise. What a shame on such a handsome face." The nurse sighed as she gently reached out to tilt Suga's chin up, giving an apologetic smile before leaving to retrieve some ice.</p><p>Suga was relieved the nurse had taken his silence after messing up his position, as confusion rather than shame, but it did nothing to lift his mood. It felt as though he were standing in the middle of a vast baking desert, a vicious sand storm whipping around him and buffeting his exposed skin as it raged. Surrounded by miles of emptiness, and struggling to see through the barrage of sand, he wasn't sure where he should turn. How did one survive in the desert and even more pressing…Did he have the strength to figure it out before he succumbed to the heat?</p><p>Because Daichi had been carefully watching as the nurse did her examination, the volleyball Captain was quick to catch every wince his friend made. He found that his desire to hunt down Kita Wasaki's number four, and break his jaw, had returned with a vengeance. Sure the brunette had his share of days where he swatted the setter for being so damned cheeky or mischievous, but overall he could never imagine actually hitting the guy. He simply didn't understand how someone could raise a hand to such a charismatic and friendly person, it made his blood boil.</p><p>Stewing in his silent rage while the nurse walked past him, Daichi paused as he took in the Vice Captain's empty expression, devoid of the humor or the quiet conviction it usually held. This was a face he'd never seen the silver haired boy wear, and it made him wonder what was going on in his teammates head. The way he'd said 'A back up setter', as if he was an unnamed extra in a movie, and not someone who made an impact on their team… Suga had never talked like that before.</p><p>Daichi knew his fellow third year had been disappointed to step aside as the team's official setter when Kageyama had appeared with his overwhelming natural talent, but he'd been under the impression Suga had no intentions of rolling over and giving up. He still practiced in earnest, and began watching everything with calculating eyes that absorbed vital information the rest of them missed. He was essential to the team, and he knew no one would argue such facts… Except… Maybe that had changed. Perhaps there now was someone who no longer agreed with that.</p><p>"Alright, here we are. I've brought you some ice for that nasty bruise; it should help with the swelling. I'll allow you to sit with your team during the match, but return here immediately if your headache worsens, or your nausea returns. You'll likely feel fatigued or have trouble concentrating, so be sure to keep activity to an absolute minimum until you see a doctor, do you hear that Sensei?" The stout woman finished, looking to Takeda who jumped to his feet and promptly bowed.</p><p>"Oh- Yes, I'll make sure he doesn't overdue it Ma'am! Thank you for seeing us."</p><p>"It was my pleasure, I hope you feel better soon, dear."</p><p>Suga gave a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes as he accepted the bag of ice wrapped in a cloth, grimacing when he pressed it to his face and got slowly to his feet.</p><p>"I'm grateful for your help, Thank you." He murmured quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tethered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the kind comments guys, they definitely help drive me to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Sugawara was physically present as the four made their way back to the gymnasium, the third year setter felt barely tethered to the ground. If it wasn't for the prominent ache in his cheekbone and the chilling touch of the ice pack pressed to his face, Suga was sure he'd be too distant to walk straight.</p><p>Daichi had warned him in the past he could be too introspective, but those words fled him as the thoughts he'd always rejected began to sound more realistic, the rational becoming ambiguous.</p><p>As they approached the propped open heavy metal doors, Suga felt a tightening in his stomach. The desert within his head seemed to expand out in every direction and his mouth went dry as he heard the very familiar sounds of a ball ricocheting off skin. The noise alone usually ignited a fierce desire in the silver haired setter, making him crave the pressure of the ball propelling from his fingertips. The satisfying sting from the contact of a solid receive was always welcome, but there was nothing like watching your teammate score with a toss you had given them. It was a high Suga lacked the ability to describe, and could only compare to pride… A pride that had completely left him.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Suga didn't want to be in the gym, it was far too loud… Or was that just his thoughts? Either way, his head was turned to face the floor as they made their way toward Coach Ukai, cringing as the squeak of volleyball shoes echoed around him. He was so focused on ignoring everything, that he didn't acknowledge Noya yell "Out!" as a spike from the opposing team came hurtling his way. He was completely oblivious to the situation until Daichi abruptly reached around him, and hastily deflected the ball just seconds before it connected with the side of Suga's head.</p><p>Taking in a startled breath, the setter looked up shaken and immediately found his eyes locking with a large player on the other side of the net. The black haired boy wore a smile dripping poison, giving a wave as he walked backward to return to his place on the left side of the court.</p><p>"Sorry about that, guess I don't know my own strength." He purred.</p><p>The blood in Suga's veins turned to ice as the other boy held his gaze, unable to breathe, but incapable of looking away.</p><p>"Damn, nice save! That was badass!" Tanaka crowed, running over to them and slapping the captain on the back with vigor.</p><p>"Ouch- Thanks. Now get your butt back on the court, we've got to-"</p><p>"That was intentional."</p><p>An even voice spoke above Daichi's, cutting him off and resulting in everyone turning to search for the speaker. There were more than a couple people surprised to find it was none other than Tsukishima. Facing the opposing team, the stoic first year's attention was directed at Kita Wasaki's number four.</p><p>Furrowing his brow as a hand came to rest on his hip, Daichi addressed his underclassman.</p><p>"What's that, Tsukishima?"</p><p>"I said that spike was aimed to hit Sugawara. I was watching, number four had every intention of sending that ball at Hinata, he's screwed up every receive in this match so far."</p><p>"Not every receive!" Hinata retorted angrily.</p><p>"Shut up, moron. I watched him take aim at Hinata, but then at the last second, it changed. The direction he was looking shifted right before he hit it, he was looking at Sugawara."</p><p>A hoard of angry eyes bore down on the massive wing spiker who didn't look the least bit concerned, as the stunned setter felt a chill run down his spine. Hadn't they had their fill of tormenting him? Clearly he was licking his wounds as he practically crawled back into the gymnasium, what more could the jerk want?</p><p>Even the faces of the players from the other team looked to their number four, another large boy with tied back, long, blond hair speaking up, his face filled with weary irritation.</p><p>"Is that true? Were you aiming for that guy, Kanda?"</p><p>"Thanks for the compliment, four eyes, but not even I can change the direction of a spike that quick. It was an accident, Fujimori. I said I was sorry." He grinned lightly, turning his hands to the sky as he shrugged.</p><p>"It wasn't an accident. You were perfectly lined up to smash that through our blockers, you chose to hit it out of bounds instead."</p><p>Kageyama stood with his chin tilted up slightly, narrowed eyes looking down his nose at the opposing player.</p><p>"You bastard! Why are you targeting Suga?!" Noya yelled, stomping across the wooden floor intent on vengeance, only halting as a large arm was thrust in his way, an unyielding hand landing firmly in the center of his chest.</p><p>"Let go Asahi, that guy needs his face rearranged! The rest of you cowards might be too afraid to do it, but I'm not!"</p><p>The Ace didn't reply as his stare remained fixated on Kanda from Kita Wasaki, but his brows were drawn down creating a stormy silent glower that even brought pause to the fearless bristling libero.</p><p>Suddenly a shrill whistle rang through the air and one of the refs pointed a finger directly at Nishinoya.</p><p>"That's a warning. Another outburst and you'll be disqualified."</p><p>Flaring up in indignation, Noya clenched his fists prepared to argue.</p><p>"But-!"</p><p>"Noya, can it! Get back in position and let it go. Now."</p><p>Daichi's voice held all the authority of a captain as he commanded his teammate from the side lines, pointing to the spot where Noya should be, his direction irrefutable.</p><p>"If you get kicked out of this match and we have to play without you, there's going to be hell to pay, got it?"</p><p>Reluctantly seeing the logic in Daichi's words, Noya bit his tongue with a growl, but conceded and went silent. As he turned to walk to the back of the court, his face matched Asahi's, quiet but storming.</p><p>Still staring and frozen in place, Sugawara cringed violently as a hand settled on his back, nearly dropping the bag of ice as he hastily turned to find Daichi looking at him with a steady gaze.</p><p>"Hey, everything's okay, breathe. I'm not going to let him hurt you or anyone else, promise." Daichi said, voice low and filled with reassurance.</p><p>Not realizing his hands had begun to tremble at some point, Suga clenched them tight and responded with a small nod. He wanted to say something, show he wasn't some scared wounded animal, but he was too busy wondering why he was so worked up. Of course getting your ass kicked and thrown into a closet was hardly anyone's idea of fun, but it wasn't the prospect of being punched again, that had Suga's hands shaking… It was the knowing look in Kanda's eyes, and an expression that said he could see the inner turmoil that raged in Suga's heart. He could clearly read the shame and embarrassment that now took up residence in his mind, and he held that over the sliver haired setter with obvious triumph.</p><p>It was one thing to have your insecurities and short comings privately thrown in your face, but it was a whole different story to have them announced to your entire team. He couldn't stand the thought of his teammates discussing the extent of his uselessness, what if they realized just how much they didn't need him? How could he justify staying on the team if the respect they had for him turned to pity? Sugawara was a lot of things, a bench warmer, and a thrown away setter, but he wasn't a charity case.</p><p>"Um… Sugawara? You don't look so good, should we go back to the infirmary?"</p><p>Suga blinked as he looked down to Yachi standing beside him with a nervous hand clenched beneath her chin, her brown eyes filled with concern.</p><p>It took a second for him to compose himself, but he shook his head and averted his gaze from both her and Daichi, unable to stop himself from peering at Kanda. Swallowing thickly, he saw that the black haired boy was looking right at him, a predator like smile still in place.</p><p>"Uh… No. I just need to sit down." He murmured, tearing his eyes away from the much larger player, and finally continuing to walk to where the rest of his team waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bright Eyed Bench Warmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for waiting a little longer for this chapter guys, my laptop decided it wanted to start dying in the midst of quarantine, and it takes me at least 15 minutes to connect to the internet...  If it doesn't crash or freeze :' D I have a new laptop arriving tomorrow, so hopefully the next chapter will come quicker! Thanks again for all the kind feedback, I truly appreciate it and I hope to continue entertaining you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, that punk was aiming for Sugawara? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Ukai got to his feet as the four approached the benches on the side of the court, eyes squinted and brows furrowed in agitated disbelief.</p><p>"We can't be sure… But there is some pretty concerning evidence suggesting he did. Unfortunately, there really isn't much we can do about it. "Takeda sighed, heading over to the bench and plopping down with a disappointed sigh.</p><p>Looking to Suga who hung back behind Daichi, Ukai rubbed at his chin with a frown.</p><p>"You must have really ticked that guy off when you didn't let them wail on Red, now he's got it out for you or something. We'll have to keep a close eye on him. In the meantime, I don't want you wandering off on your own, got it?... Hey, you listening?"</p><p>Daichi looked back at the silver haired setter to see him glancing toward the opponent's side of the net, head still down as if he didn't want to actually make eye contact with anyone, and shoulders drawn up in a skittish way that broke Daichi's heart. The Captain felt his chest tightened with guilt as he watched his friend, unable to stop wondering if things would have gone better if he'd been the one to fetch Hinata. He'd only been in a couple fights, but he could hold his own likely a little better than Suga, who he was pretty sure hadn't ever thrown a punch before.</p><p>Turning back to gently tap his friend's shoulder, he fought the urge to grit his teeth as Sugawara flinched again, and then placed a hand on his back to steer him toward the empty bench beside Takeda.</p><p>"Why don't you sit, stop worrying yourself with what's over there. Coach is talking to you by the way, did you hear him?" Daichi asked in his calm and level voice, gingerly guiding the setter until he sat down.</p><p>""Hm? He was?"</p><p>Looking up dazed, Suga ran a hand through his hair, fluffing up the already mused locks.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Coach. I didn't hear what you said…" He admitted, deflating even further.</p><p>"Could you repeat it?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it. All I was saying was don't wander off alone, I'll be dammed if Kita Wasaki lays another finger on one of my players." Ukai growled, lip curling in a slight snarl.</p><p>"Alright, get your butt over to the warm up box, Sawamura. You're going in as soon as you're limbered up, we're getting our asses handed to us out there."</p><p>"Yes, sir. Thanks for letting me accompany Suga, I'm sorry for making you and the team wait."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, less sentiments, more stretching. Get that ice pack on your eye, Kid, that's one hell of a shiner." Ukai added, walking back to stand beside Takeda as he scrutinized the match that was back in play.</p><p>Taking a moment to squat in front of Suga as he pressed the ice to his face with a wince, Daichi gripped his friend's knee and looked up into the eye that he could still see, speaking softly.</p><p>"We might not be able to hit them back the way we want, but we'll win this match and get our revenge. Take it easy and rest, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, face going serious as he made his promise.</p><p>Surprise helping to draw his attention into focus, Sugawara momentarily relaxed and gave Daichi a small smirk as he halfhearted punched the brunette in the shoulder.</p><p>"That's a tall order to fill, better get out there, Captain."</p><p>Grinning back, Daichi nodded and got to his feet.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Suga watched the white number one on the back of Daichi's jersey as he left to warm up near the others, smile melting away as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wished he could stop the stupid ache in his chest, he felt foolish for making such a big deal out of what that jerk said. He was the team's indomitable spirit, he couldn't waiver like this… And yet, he couldn't shake this dread.</p><p>The sound of a ball slamming against the wooden floor had Suga glancing up with his good eye, and he was disheartened to hear the grunts of frustration. A point was awarded to Kita Wasaki as his teammates clenched their fists in obvious agitation, and he turned his attention to the score board to see that they were indeed getting their butts handed to them. It was only the first set, but they were down (5-15).</p><p>Shoulders sagging, the silver haired setter tongued the cut on his lip as he stared at the floor and got lost in thought. If Daichi had been there from the beginning, perhaps they might not be so off track… But wait, that was like saying Ennoshita wasn't a capable player, and Suga didn't believe that to be true. The second year might not be a starter, but he was showing signs of Captain material, and was a reliable substitute for when Daichi was unavailable. If the team's playing was off, it was likely because of something else…</p><p>"Hey uh-… Sugawara?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Looking up at the sudden presence looming over him, Suga's heart beat rapidly until he saw who it was, and he let out a quiet breath of relief.</p><p>"Hey, Yamaguchi… What's up?" He said, a sheepish smile finding its way to his lips.</p><p>Meekly gripping a water bottle with both hands, the first year stood before Suga looking unsure of himself.</p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you… I thought you could use some water, here."</p><p>Blinking at the bottle extended to him, Suga removed the ice from his face to accept the kind gesture, and offered a soft smile to the emerald haired player in return.</p><p>"Thanks, that's really nice of you."</p><p>Using his teeth to pull open the stopper, the third year tipped his head back to drink from the water bottle, and found himself downing more than half of it before he could stop. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was, but he really was grateful to the thoughtful pinch server.</p><p>Settling himself beside Sugawara, Yamaguchi gripped the bench on either side of his legs and alternated between looking at the match going on before them, and his teammate.</p><p>"Um… How's your face?... That bruise looks like it really hurts."</p><p>Choosing to tell the truth rather than feign invincibility, Suga set the bottle down beside him and held the ice to his face once more.</p><p>"I won't lie, I've been better." The setter laughed quietly, the deep ache of his cheekbone seeming to throb as they called attention to it, the back of his head stinging.</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>A silence fell between them, and Suga wondered if there was something else on the younger boy's mind. He might be in the middle of his own personal crisis, but that didn't mean he wasn't attentive to the needs of his teammates. As the seconds stretched on in silence, he was about to speak up, but then Yamaguchi beat him to it.</p><p>"Hey Sugawara?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was just thinking… You and I are a lot alike, or well… I'd like to think we are. We both spend a lot of time on the sidelines, waiting and watching… We know how it feels to have such a small window to make the most of our time on the court."</p><p>Looking out at the match before him, Yamaguchi spoke in a thoughtful tone as Suga watched him, quietly letting the server share his thoughts.</p><p>"At the beginning of the season, I was really disappointed to be the only first year who wasn't a starter… Embarrassed even. I wanted to be a valuable player too, but I felt like I was getting left behind and didn't have a chance… It wasn't until I watched you, that I realized that was a pretty dumb way of thinking."</p><p>Yamaguchi tilted his head slightly to look at Suga's perplexed expression, and gave a little laugh.</p><p>"I use to think if I wasn't a starter, it meant I'd failed… But suddenly it occurred to me, you're not a starter either."</p><p>Suga gritted his teeth and Kanda's words echoed in his head, but he didn't interrupt.</p><p>"I thought 'Wow, Sugawara is so cool, he can turn the whole game around in just ten minutes, that's amazing!' Even though you play for such a short time, you give it your all, and everyone recognizes how talented and focused you are… I realized I was taking the easy way out by saying I had no chance if I wasn't in the starting lineup. I wanted to pull my weight and be important to the team, just like you."</p><p>Sugawara had no idea the younger boy had been watching him so closely, had he truly made such an impression? Yamaguchi really thought so highly of him? The silver haired setter wasn't sure what to say in response, but he could feel a flush tint his cheeks.</p><p>"Yamaguchi… You've always been important to the team. It takes time to find our strengths, but you've found yours and have already grown so much." Suga praised, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward laugh.</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled brightly, sitting up a little straighter on the bench and seeming to gain a glow about him.</p><p>"You think so? That makes me really happy!" He said, and then tilted his head to the side again, looking at Suga with amusement.</p><p>"You know what else I was thinking? You remind me a lot of Tsukki too."</p><p>Surprise evident on the third year's face as one brow dipped and the other raised, Suga wondered how on earth he made that connection.</p><p>"I remind you of Tsukishima?... Our Tsukishima?" Suga confirmed, hoping he didn't come off with an offensive amount of disbelief.</p><p>Yamaguchi laughed.</p><p>"Yeah. You're both so cool and don't even have to try. Not to mention… When we were younger, Tsukki chased off some kids that were bullying me. I don't know that it was really intentional, but I remember seeing him stand up to them, and thinking he must be the bravest person I'd ever met. Today you took on three giant guys to help out Hinata, I think that title goes to you now."</p><p>Giving a choked laugh that stung his lip, Suga shook his head.</p><p>"Or the dumbest."</p><p>Yamaguchi snickered with him.</p><p>"Maybe it's both."</p><p>Having become distracted from the match as they spoke, both boys looked up quickly at the sound of the ball hitting something other than just skin, and caught the sight of the player they were just talking about, falling backward to the ground. Landing with an audible thump, Tsukishima covered his nose as it began to bleed, frown prominent, and glasses askew.</p><p>"Tsukki!"</p><p>Jumping to his feet, the pinch server clenched his fists tight at the sight of his friend on the ground, as Suga found his eyes straying elsewhere… Daring to look to the other team, he found that a certain black haired wing spiker was grinning far too wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! thanks for reading this far! Things will shake up a bit more as they get through this match and head home, I've got some ideas i'm excited to get typed out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsukishima, are you alright?"</p><p>Daichi had only just set foot on the court, and already he was on the ground crouched beside one of his first years. Holding his nose as a thin stream of blood ran down his wrist, Tsukishima glared across the net at the boy who'd slammed the ball down, a kid with green streaked hair, and a quiet grin. One of the guys who'd entered the gym with number four.</p><p>"I'm fine." Tsukishima muttered in his usual monotone, muffled by the hand covering his nose.</p><p>"Oh man Tsukishima, I thought that ball was gonna take your head off! I bet you have brain damage!" Hinata yelled a couple feet away.</p><p>"If anyone's got brain damage, it's you. Stop hollering like a chimpanzee."</p><p>"You don't have to call me names, I was worried about you, jerk!" Hinata bit back, huffing out an annoyed breath as he scowled at his fellow first year.</p><p>A spike to the face wasn't an uncommon occurrence in volleyball, but Daichi had a gut feeling that play hadn't been accidental. After exposing number four's intentions, he speculated Kita Wasaki recognized their tallest player's observation skills and wanted him out of the picture. Not to mention Tsukishima was one of the few players Karasuno had that stood a chance blocking their insane power shots. If their reasons for attacking Hinata held true, it wasn't unfathomable Tsukishima had become another target.</p><p>"Quit bickering, let's get something to stop that nosebleed."</p><p>"You know that spike was intentional, don't you?"</p><p>Daichi grabbed the younger boy's bicep, helping him get to his feet and then guiding him to the sidelines as he gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement. When he spoke, his voice was low and gruff.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought as much. They're playing dirty and hiding behind the refs."</p><p>Tsukishima's gaze shifted down to look at Daichi, his expression remaining uninterested.</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if you were next, you were the one to threaten them after all. They'll probably want to put you in your place."</p><p>The Captain's face darkened.</p><p>"They can try."</p><p>"Tsukki! Are you okay?"</p><p>Coach Ukai and Kiyoko had already made their way over to meet Tsukishima and Daichi, the later drawing out some tissues and handing them to the first year as Yamaguchi crowded his elbow, and tried to inspect his friend.</p><p>"You're bleeding so much, does it hurt?!"</p><p>"What do you think, yes it hurts. Stop standing so close, you're acting like my Mother."</p><p>"R-Right, sorry Tsukki…"</p><p>Daichi shook his head at the two as the green haired boy took a step back. It must be rough to remain in a friendship with such a bristly guy, he figured Yamaguchi must have his reasons, but he didn't know what they could be. Speaking of friends, the brunette found Suga had risen from his bench and looked positively weary as he removed the ice pack from his bruised face to better see Daichi.</p><p>"Who can try what?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Suga glanced to Kiyoko handing over more tissues before turning back to Daichi, his lips pressed in an anxious line.</p><p>"You were talking to Tsukishima and said, 'they can try'. What did you mean?"</p><p>Daichi casually raised his brows, surprised his fellow third year had managed to hear him, and then was torn with how he should respond. He didn't want to lie to Suga even if it was intended to keep him from stressing further, but neither did he want to admit his teammates were being systematically taken out, that he was likely next.</p><p>Placing a hand on his hip, the captain watched as Ukai called Narita over and began gesturing to the spot Tsukishima had been. The second year listened with wide attentive eyes as he nodded, then flinched as their Coach slapped him on the arm before shooing the flustered boy onto the court.</p><p>The atmosphere was heavy with the underlying fury of Karasuno's players, the guys who remained on the court pacing anxiously. Daichi's unspoken words weighed on him until he gave a sigh and relented.</p><p>"I won't sugar coat it, we're pretty sure the three guys that tried to take Hinata out, are targeting others now. Tsukishima predicted I could be next, but I won't let them get to me. We'll turn this set around and they won't know what hit them." Daichi said, glancing at the other team and then back to Suga.</p><p>"We just need to break their point streak and get moral up, they keep blasting through our defenses like a cannon, we've got to pay better attention to their patterns so we can anticipate it, and hopefully control the ball better." He speculated frowning.</p><p>Suga could see the tension in the other boy's shoulders, and despite what he said, the battered setter knew that he was worried. Clenching his hand tight around the ice pack, Sugawara breathed out a discontented breath. He hated this, he wanted to be on the court with Daichi. He wanted to have his back and support him, to help make a plan and then be there to put it into action. Instead, he was a useless benchwarmer who watched from the sidelines. There was a war going on, and all he could offer was 'good luck'.</p><p>The desert in Suga's head scorched him inside out, the barrage of sand growing even thicker as it clouded his view of anything, the court miles beyond his reach. He couldn't escape, there was nothing he could do.</p><p>Clenching his jaw tight, Suga denied the tears that wanted to form, he would not allow himself to be so weak, not where his team could see him anyway. His hands fisted in frustration as he struggled with what to say in response, longing to have some sort of useful Suga advice, but unable to get his aching head to come up with anything that wasn't self-critical. Instead, the silver haired setter found Daichi leaning into his field of vision with a concerned expression, his dark eyes trying to catch Suga's distant hazel brown ones.</p><p>"Is your headache getting worse? I've got to get back; you should go sit down."</p><p>Sugawara blinked as the other boy waved a hand in front of him when he didn't respond, cursing himself for failing to hide his downward spiraling. His head was indeed aching more fiercely, but he had no intentions of going back to the infirmary, especially when his team was amid such a sticky situation. Blinking himself back to reality, he rubbed a hand over the good side of his face and reluctantly looked up to the Captain, trying harder to disguise his anguish.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Please be careful, Daichi."</p><p>The brunette was unsettled by the odd expression his friend wore, but gave a nod as he reached out and took Suga's wrist to guide the icepack to his bruised eye.</p><p>"Like I said, they can try, I don't break easily. Go sit back down." Daichi ordered, patting Suga's arm before turning to the sound of his teammates calling him, and jogging off to join them.</p><p>'Go sit back down', easy for him to say… Daichi got to be on the court, he could stand and fight while he couldn't. He hadn't lost his spot to a first year, he was still needed. Shaking his head at himself, Suga fought the urge to chuck his stupid ice pack at the Captain's retreating back, scolding himself internally as he trudged to his lonely bench. It wasn't Daichi's fault he sat on the sidelines, he shouldn't be annoyed by his friend who only showed him concern and kindness… He was just so frustrated.</p><p>Dropping onto the bench unceremoniously, the setter sighed as he watched Kiyoko leave the gymnasium with Tsukishima who still held a hefty wad of Kleenex to his nose. He was very likely headed to the nurse for a checkup before he'd be allowed to participate again.</p><p>Right eye shifting to the court and elbows slumping onto his knees as he leaned forward, Sugawara watched the teams fall into formation once more, and resigned himself to attempting to observe the match with half his vision. He knew exerting himself like this would probably aid in increasing the ache that had settled on the left side of his skull, but the shred of pride he still maintained wouldn't allow him to give up entirely. Kita Wasaki's Kanda might be spot on with everything he said about Suga, but it didn't feel right to not even try. Taking in a slow deep breath, he let it out and cleared his mind of anything but volleyball, his setter's mentality taking over. They had to be missing something important, it was his job to find out what.</p><p>The whistle blew and Suga surveyed each of his teammates. They were stiff, tense, anticipating a ball they didn't think they could handle. Even Daichi who was supposed to be leading by example, was holding his shoulders too high and had his feet planted too firmly, they'd gone and turned themselves into inflexible pillars. Problem number one.</p><p>"Hey!" Suga barked, cringing at the stab in his head as he shouted, but watching as he managed to startle every one of them. They looked back at him similar to surprised deer in headlights.</p><p>"Loosen up out there, you guys look like statues!"</p><p>How did they hope to receive any of those power shots if they didn't move with the ball? It would keep bouncing right off if they didn't calm down and focus. Looking to each other and nodding their heads in agreement, the players on the court began jumping in place and shaking their arms out. Looking more relaxed, they turned their attention back to the boy preparing to serve, squatting slightly and ready to jump into action.</p><p>Even with awareness brought to their stiffness, the serve that came hurtling toward Asahi careened off his forearms as he failed to get under it entirely, and stumbled. Noya just barely managed to save it and hit it into the air too high. Lurching forward, Tanaka sent the less than ideal pass over the net, and scrambled to get back as the ball went to the other team.</p><p>Suga watched intently with his one good eye, squinting as he observed Kita Wasaki pass to one another and noting them sacrificing speed for power. They didn't care if they were predictable because they didn't believe anyone could stop their overwhelming force. Pushing his large body off the ground and bringing his arm back, number four gave a ferocious grin as he smashed his hand into the ball, breaking through Narita's block with seemingly no effort, and letting out a yell of triumph as Daichi failed to recover it.</p><p>The wheels in Suga's head were turning, his thoughts directed to how they might capitalize on this new information. They had a team full of huge guys, but it was no secret that even Karasuno's large ace couldn't move as fast as their much smaller Libero. If they could receive those power shots just a little neater, Kageyama and Hinata would be lethal… Which was exactly why Kanda had targeted the red headed decoy. Kita Wasaki had overwhelming power, but they had unreal speed and precision to combat that, the answer was almost too obvious.</p><p>Letting out an exasperated sigh as he continued to study the plays before him, Sugawara felt utterly foolish for not realizing it sooner, him of all people. He knew the key to winning, and it was the same reason he'd become a back up setter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. End of a Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got caught up in life and writing my story 'Koshi's Curse' (A feel-good fic where Suga turns into a cat) and ended up taking far too long to update here! Sorry to take forever guys, but I hope it was worth the wait! There will be much more to come, I appreciate your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the match before him was almost more painful than the ache coming from the deep bruising under his eye. Shaking his head frustrated, Suga grimaced as yet another point was awarded to Kita Wasaki, making the score (12-20), the massive green and black team in the lead. The only points Karasuno had managed to take were from botched serves and a couple sloppy spikes. They were on the fast track to losing the first set, and if they couldn't gain momentum in the second, the match was as good as lost.</p><p>Chiding his negative thinking, Suga held his breath as he recognized the player up to serve. A chestnut-haired boy with bangs skewing the view of his right eye, one of the guys who'd helped to throw him into the janitor's closet.</p><p>"Nice serve, Tatsuo! Don't hold back." Kanda's deep voice called to his teammate, nodding his head with those large black brows dipping suspiciously, number 7 grinning in return as if they shared a secret between them.</p><p>Unconsciously hunching his shoulders, the ashen haired boy looked on with discontentment, noticing his fellow teammates throwing angry expressions to each other, stiffening up again as they glared at the boy holding the ball with a focused expression preparing to serve. Had they recognized the kid as one of the attackers? It wasn't a far-fetched possibility that Hinata had been given the chance to point them out, and knowing the loud first-year, Suga suspected that was the first thing he'd done when seeing them.</p><p>Typically, Suga would yell out another reminder to keep their heads in the game, to stop giving their attention to the other team's obvious distraction and focus, but he was no better. His headache was getting worse as he put too much effort into analyzing the match, and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to shut his eyes and let things play out however they would. What could he do anyway?</p><p>"Stop it, stop it, pay attention…" Suga muttered to himself, closing his eyes tight briefly and taking a deep breath that made the bruise on his ribs ache.</p><p>He really wished the nurse had given him pain killers, perhaps his head would be a little clearer, and then he could more easily continue the charade he was a valuable member on the team- Damn it. there was that stupid voice again. Letting out a sigh and dragging his right lid open, Suga looked up just in time to watch number seven leap from the ground and swing his arm forward for a jump serve that mimicked the power of a spike.</p><p>The ball careened toward an open spot on the floor, forcing Daichi to lunge forward, arms outstretched and reaching to get to the ball before it slammed against the ground, but it seemed he wasn't the only one with that plan. Seeing Nishinoya spring from his left, the captain knew it was too late to change his direction, and instead pulled his head and arms back to lessen the blow.</p><p>Knuckles meeting skin, Noya realized there was about to be a collision too late, and in alarm, messed up his receive, launching it straight into the net as his fist rammed into Daichi's jaw, unable to apologize as the ball ricocheted and bounced back into the Libero's face.</p><p>Jumping to his feet in sudden anxiety, Suga dropped the ice pack from his face to call out concerned, feeling sick with rage as a trio of players began laughing on the other side of the net.</p><p>"Noya, Daichi!"</p><p>Rubbing at his forehead with a wince, the orange-clad second year scrambled to his knees and peeked into his captain's face, cringing as the brunette pushed himself onto his hands and knees, covering the left side of his jaw.</p><p>"Sorry, Daichi! You okay man?"</p><p>Groaning but nodding his head, the third year gave a grim smile.</p><p>"I'm fine but remind me never to get in a fistfight with you." He mused.</p><p>Toothy grin breaking out, Noya barked a laugh and slapped Daichi roughly on the arm.</p><p>"That's right, you don't want to mess with me, I've got a nasty right hook!" He bragged, offering a hand to his upperclassman who winced at his playful smack, helping him to his feet as he got his bearings.</p><p>"Yeah, you do. In all seriousness though, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Daichi asked, brow dipping as he looked the smaller boy over for injury.</p><p>The Libero waved his concern off, rapping his knuckles on his skull a couple times as his other hand landed firmly on his hip.</p><p>"It'll take more than a ball to the face to put me out of commission, this head is as hard as a rock!" He declared with a determined fist clenching in front of him, Tanaka snickering and calling from behind his hand.</p><p>"More like filled with rocks."</p><p>Shaking his head as the loud duo began bickering back and forth, Daichi looked to Asahi and Suga whose eyes were full of concern, and gave a nod to confirm he was okay. He then turned to Coach Ukai who was holding his hands up in a gesture that said, 'Well?'.</p><p>"We're alright, we can keep playing." He assured, rolling his shoulders as he tried to shake off the dull ache in his jaw.</p><p>Looking relieved for only a moment, the coach's expression quickly turned to one of ill-temper.</p><p>"Good, now use your damned voices to call the ball so it doesn't happen again! We can't afford to keep losing players, especially over avoidable mistakes. Get your heads out of your asses!" Ukai barked waspishly, making Daichi nod his head looking guilty, rubbing his neck as he returned to his position on the court.</p><p>Sighing heavily as his heart pounded and he slumped back onto his bench, Suga let his head hang and placed the ice over his bruise again. He couldn't take this, he was going to die of stress, not a concussion. That being said, the steady pounding in his head intensified every time there was a shout, call for the ball or squeak of sneakers. The setter was feeling worse for wear, but he wouldn't be persuaded to abandon his team.</p><p>"Shouldn't you go to the infirmary if you aren't feeling well?"</p><p>Head popping up startled, Sugawara opened his eye to see Tsukishima parting from Kiyoko and coming to take a seat next to him, eyes landing on him for only a moment before shifting to the match before them.</p><p>"I'm not- I mean, ahem… I'm fine." Suga assured, brushing back irritating stray hairs from his forehead and straightening despite his desire to slouch.</p><p>"I don't know who you think your fooling, even the idiot duo could see you're not. Then again, I'm probably giving them too much credit." The first year amended, even-toned as always.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow in question, turning his head just slightly to look at his upperclassman, wondering what his response would be. Deciding he didn't want to delve into the mental hail storm that was his reasoning for not wanting to leave, Suga didn't say anything in return, but gave a soft hum of acknowledgement and watched as Kageyama managed to get in a line shot to finally earn a point back.</p><p>Even Sugawara's silence intrigued the tall blond, and he looked forward once more as he spoke again.</p><p>"Are you a masochist or something? I never took you for the type to indulge in suffering for pleasure, but what business of mine is it?"</p><p>"What?!" Suga choked, shaking his head at the direction the conversation had taken, and looking appalled.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Unbothered by the setter's outburst, Tsukishima remained looking forward.</p><p>"Then?..."</p><p>Groaning quietly as his hand found its way to his hair once more, Suga let out a sigh and allowed himself to sink back into his slouched position.</p><p>"I can't go, I need to tell the team a few things I noticed about Kita Wasaki. It could help turn the game around." He murmured, brows drawing down as he watched the ball jump from person to person.</p><p>"I see. And then you'll go to the infirmary?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>Suga was quiet, eyes fixated on the ball and wishing his underclassman was less observant, and a little easier to brush off like his classmates.</p><p>"Hm. Interesting." Was all Tsukishima said.</p><p>The silence stretched between the two, and unlike with Yamaguchi, it was extremely uncomfortable. For Sugawara anyways, the emotionless middle blocker gave the impression he couldn't care less, but if that were true, why had he bothered questioning Suga? He was an intelligent guy, he was probably making assumptions for his upperclassman's actions, and if they were anything like his first guess…</p><p>Falling into Tsukishima's set up, the silver-haired boy relented.</p><p>"I can't leave, I need to be useful."</p><p>Eyes lazily roaming over to Suga, he blinked unbothered as he adjusted the glasses on his bruised nose.</p><p>"And if you can't rely this information, you're useless?"</p><p>Sugawara flinched at the other boy's words, hearing Kanda's taunts ringing in his head all over again but swallowing thickly to pretend he couldn't. Head pounding as the whistle blew and a call was made, the third year spoke quietly but even.</p><p>"I-… If I'm not good enough to be on the court, then I've got to be useful somewhere else."</p><p>"You can't be on the court because you're injured."</p><p>"I wouldn't be on the court regardless." Suga snapped, quickly regretting the slip up as the blond boy raised an eyebrow, looking him over with appraising eyes.</p><p>It had never bothered Sugawara that most the other guys were taller than him, but in this moment, he was having a hard time not being aggravated that Tsukishima could look down on him. He was the upperclassman, and yet he was the one who felt inferior. Not that Suga wanted his underclassman to feel inferior, but he wasn't enjoying this being in the hot seat.</p><p>"I mean- … It's not likely. I can't put all my efforts into possibly getting to play, I need to offer more than that or…" He stopped then, not wanting to finish the sentence.</p><p>Or Kanda would be right. All his effort, the entirety of his first and second year being in volleyball club, it would be pointless.</p><p>Tsukishima waited for the third year to continue, realizing after a full minute, that he didn't intend to.</p><p>"Or what?" He asked quietly, knowing full well he was testing his upperclassman's patience, even if it was Suga who seemed to always have endless couth.</p><p>Lips pressing tight together, the setter worked to maintain the emotions that wanted to get the better of him, to ignore the desert in his head that was somehow still expanding. It took him a second, but then his expression was smoothing out, and he was able to give the middle blocker an evasive gentle smile.</p><p>"It's nothing to worry about, not like your nose. How are you feeling, by the way, did the nurse clear you to play?"</p><p>Still eyeing the silver-haired setter, Tsukishima acknowledged Suga was done letting his underclassman interrogate him and took the hint to back off. He wasn't the type to be a knight in shining armor anyway, and he didn't want to be. He was simply curious.</p><p>"Nothing serious. She stopped the bleeding and said I'm able to participate in the next set so long as it doesn't start again." He replied, turning his attention back to the game as Asahi prepared to serve.</p><p>Relived the blond seemed to be dropping the subject, Suga released the tense breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned his attention back to the game as well.</p><p>"Glad to hear it, I'm happy it wasn't something more serious. Not to mention you're a key player on the court, we need you out there to block some of those insane spikes."</p><p>Tsukishima grimaced as the ball went into play again, watching as Kita Wasaki received one of Asahi's powerful hits, and then rallied it between them before slamming it back down onto Karasuno's side of the court, effectively ending the set.</p><p>Letting out a groan, Suga gritted his teeth as he watched Kanda and his teammates cheer and slap high fives.</p><p>"I doubt that'll be enough to turn things around, it's not a wise move to expect so much of me. You said you noticed a few things, I hope you came up with something else." Tsukishima muttered, getting to his feet to join the rest of the team as Coach Ukai called them over.</p><p>Getting to his feet as well, Suga felt his spirits sink. He did have other ideas, but would they be worth anything?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Strategy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing hadn't proved to be much of a challenge, but as Suga took a few steps, dizziness temporarily swirled his vision and he had to blink a few times for it to go away. He blamed the pounding in his head, and after taking a deep breath, exhaled it slowly as he stepped into place beside Daichi and Asahi, the team forming a circle around Ukai as he waited with his arms folded, one hand gripping his chin in thought. As the last of the team gathered around, Kiyoko and Yachi handed out water to everyone who needed it.</p><p>"I've got to be honest; things aren't looking good out there. We're off our game and they know it." Ukai sighed, eyes closing as he thought on the matter, thumb and forefinger massaging his chin as he frowned.</p><p>"But that just means they've yet to deal with the real Karasuno, and they won't recognize us when we pull it together. Alright, I'm gonna say something and you all better listen well!"</p><p>Straightening, each player nodded their heads and looked to Ukai. Eyes opening, the coach dropped a hand to his hip and looked them all over.</p><p>"I know they attacked one of our own and all you can think about is the injustice of it, but we need to let it go for now."</p><p>The faces around the circle went dark, and as Sugawara's head bowed self-consciously, he felt two strong hands land on his shoulders. Looking up, he found Asahi and Daichi watching their coach as their hands squeezed gently and felt a swell of affection for his fellow third-years.</p><p>"I can't speak for Sugawara, but I'm guessing this situation would only be worse if we lost without bringing our best game. We need to calm down, open our eyes, and get under that damn ball! We've gone against teams with serves like this before, how did we handle it? Give it to the guys who receive like it's their jobs, that means you two!" Ukai barked, jabbing a finger at Daichi and Noya who clenched their fists and nodded.</p><p>"And while I'm on it, what's going on with you Sawamura? You in love with our vice-captain or something? He's a tough guy, he's gonna be alright. Stop overthinking everything and treat this game like all the others, you can coddle him all you want on the bus ride home, got it?"</p><p>Faces flushing, Daichi released Suga's shoulder and rubbed at the back of his head, the silver-haired setter laughing lightly.</p><p>Usually, it was Sugawara who was teased for his care of the team, but it was funny to watch the captain get called out for worrying over him, though he couldn't say he minded the roles being reversed today. Daichi was like a bear, he appeared docile from a distance but became terrifying and protective if provoked. It was nice being friends with a guy you knew had your back undoubtedly, even if Suga didn't stand on the court with him much these days.</p><p>The other boys snickered as the brunette was scolded but were reduced to stifled smirks as their captain shot them a glare promising laps, before nodding to Coach Ukai.</p><p>"Right. I'll clear my head." Daichi promised, letting out a slow breath after saying so, and looking up with a renewed focus.</p><p>"Good. That's the last of my rant, we've got two minutes until the second set begins. Stretch, did you get the clear to play, how's the nose?" Ukai asked, directing his attention to Tsukishima whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance.</p><p>"If you're speaking to me, then yes. I can play." The blond middle blocker replied, tersely.</p><p>Seeming unbothered by the first-year's irritation, the man nodded to himself in thought.</p><p>"Alright then, we'll start the set with the original line up. Get something to drink and warm up." He said dismissively, beginning to turn as Suga suddenly spoke up.</p><p>"Oh- Uh, hang on guys." The setter said, stepping forward and looking meek, but determined.</p><p>Eyes shifting focus to their vice-captain, the team turned attentive as they waited to hear what Suga had to say.</p><p>Clearing his throat and then wincing at the resulting stab in his head, the fair-skinned boy squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. Now was his chance to prove he could still be useful.</p><p>"Coach is right. It's really gonna suck if we lose to these guys and didn't even play at half our potential. Stop thinking about what those three jerks did, it has nothing to do with this match and if all it's doing is making you play bad, then let it go." He declared, meeting the eyes of each of his teammates as they looked reluctant to agree, Noya even going as far as glaring back.</p><p>"That's bull crap and you know it Suga, how are we supposed to- "</p><p>"I don't know but figure it out because I have a plan." The third year interjected, arms crossing as he looked to see if anyone else had contradictions.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what I come up with if your heart isn't in it, so you tell me. Do you want to hear it or not?"</p><p>Looking to one another, they began to nod in unison. The libero tried to hold out, but even he couldn't help his curiosity and crossed his arms as he mimicked the others nodding their heads.</p><p>Smiling, Suga dropped his arms back to his sides.</p><p>"Good, because I really didn't want to keep it to myself. Can anyone tell me Kita Wasaki's biggest strength?"</p><p>Kageyama's hand shot up.</p><p>"Uh, it's their crazy power shots, right? They can even breakthrough Stupidshima's blocks, it makes their spikes really hard to receive."</p><p>Resisting the urge to scold the genius setter for name calling as Tsukishima's lip curled in contempt, Sugawara nodded with a chuckle.</p><p>"More or less. Now can anyone tell me a weakness?"</p><p>Suga expected one of the players that had been on the court to answer, but none of them seemed to have caught on to it. They must have really had their minds everywhere but the game.</p><p>"Um… I think I know. Is it that they move slowly? Their reaction time takes longer than most too." Yamaguchi offered, raising his hand tentatively and then putting it down again.</p><p>Grin appearing, the vice-captain gave the green-haired boy a thumbs up. He should have known he would be the one to notice, he'd been the one to point out the similarities between the two of them after all.</p><p>"That's right Tadashi, they're slow, and that's how we're gonna hit them where it hurts. We've got to pick up the pace, do what coach said and let Noya and Daichi receive the nastier shots, allow Tsukishima to slow them down, and then get that ball to Kageyama. Our strength is speed, and we have one hell of a decoy who can outmaneuver anyone of them, I'd place money on it."</p><p>Letting out a small sigh, Suga gave a reluctant smile and turned his attention to the other setter.</p><p>"With his speed, your pure instinct, and precision, they don't stand a chance. Use your teammates to their fullest, Kageyama. Hit them hard with the quicks only you and Hinata can pull off, and then make sure to let Tanaka and Asahi show them they're not the only guys who can break through a block. We're the more versatile team, let's play like it." He grinned encouragingly, looking to everyone as he finished, fighting the grimace that came from removing the ice from his sore eye for so long.</p><p>Nodding to one another, Suga felt relief as he got his ideas out into the open, even if it did solidify Kageyama was the one they really needed, not him. Looking over, he could feel Daichi's eyes on him and saw a grin pulling up the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Well said. You heard your vice-captain, let's show them who Karasuno really is! Bring it in." The brunette said loudly, all of the guys leaning in and stacking their hands.</p><p>"KARASUNOOOO FIGHT!"</p><p>Throwing his hand in the air like the rest of the team, Suga did his best to stifle his cringe as the yells echoed in his head, temporarily feeling as though he might be sick and then letting out a breath as it passed. He hoped that would be enough encouragement to get them through the game because he didn't think his body was going to allow much more. Not without some pain meds at least.</p><p>"Suga-san, I won't let you down!" Hinata cried, balling his fists up in front of him and jumping in place like a caffeinated rabbit, as the third-year laughed lightly and placed his ice against his face once more.</p><p>"I'll spike a hundred tosses, score a hundred points! Right Kageyama?"</p><p>Face scrunching up comically, the ink haired boy turned away from the redhead, disregarding him.</p><p>"Weren't you listening to anything he just said, Boke?! You're not the only one I'll be tossing to, so you better be doing your job."</p><p>Face turning as red as his hair, Hinata stammered indignantly.</p><p>"I-I know that! I will! You better do yours too, don't let Suga-san down!" He retorted, chasing after Kageyama as he took a last quick sip from his water bottle, and tossed it to a startled Yachi.</p><p>"Obviously, I won't!" The other teen spit back, making his way back to the court for the remainder of their minute.</p><p>As the other guys dispersed, Suga let out a sigh and allowed his shoulders to sag, he was exhausted and wanted to sit back down.</p><p>"Suga, are you okay? You don't look well." Came Asahi's gentle voice from his right, forcing the silver-haired setter to place a smile on his tired face.</p><p>"Just sore is all, I'm sure I'll be fine if I sit back down."</p><p>Asahi didn't look convinced, but before he could say anything, Daichi spoke up.</p><p>"You look worse than before, maybe Takeda should walk you back to the infirmary. You'd probably be better off lying down for a little bit."</p><p>Suga's anxiety began to rise, he didn't want to leave, not now. Was it so easy to send him off? Was he really that unimportant to the team? That's what it felt like if they didn't need him on the court and he wasn't needed on the sidelines, what would it matter if he never came back?</p><p>Shaking his head despite it making the ache worse, Suga tried to brush Daichi off.</p><p>"I'm fine, really. It's just loud in here, I promise I'll leave if it gets to be too much." He said, working to hide how frustrated he was.</p><p>He was desperate, clinging to the last bit of evidence that he was still needed, but Daichi still wore that infuriatingly compassionate face, worried for not just his teammate, but his friend.</p><p>"Suga…"</p><p>"Suga-san, I brought the headphones you asked for."</p><p>Looking to his left in surprise, Sugawara found Tsukishima had appeared and was holding out the thick black headphones he always wore while trying to drown out his teammate's voices. He stared at the first year in confusion for a moment but reached out to accept the offer.</p><p>"Uh, thank you, Tsukishima."</p><p>Nodding, the blond reached up to adjust the strap of his glasses then turned to walk onto the court.</p><p>"They're only noise-canceling if you're listening to music, but they should still dull most of the sound around you. I'll need them back when you're done with them." He said, coolly, not bothering to linger.</p><p>Looking down to the headphones in his hands, Suga smiled softly. So the blond middle blocker wasn't as aloof as he wanted everyone to believe. Slipping the headphones on, the setter let out a relieved sigh as the noise around him immediately softened, it made being in the gymnasium bearable again.</p><p>"Since when did you start conspiring with Tsukishima?" The captain asked, shaking his head with a grin as he looked at Suga.</p><p>Pointing to the headphones, the ashen haired boy raised his hands in a shrug.</p><p>"Sorry, Daichi. Can't hear you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Difference in Setters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I want to say thank you for taking the time to leave comments, I appreciate them SO much and am thankful for all the kudos! (I finally broke 100, AHHH) I really enjoy writing this, thanks for sticking around! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking in a straight line shouldn't take so much concentration, and it certainly shouldn't make Sugawara feel as though he'd traversed a mile when in fact it was a rather short distance from the corner of the gymnasium, to the bench he'd spent too much time on. Letting out a controlled breath as he put one foot in front of the other, he squinted his eyes at the harsh lighting that made his head throb harder, and kept up the pretense he didn't require assistance. He could practically feel Daichi's eyes burning holes into his back, Asahi's lighter but still insistent stare an accompanying sensation.</p><p>He was fine… Enough anyway. Ignoring the urge to turn around and lecture his friends for staring, he gave his attention to the wooden bench and lowered himself onto it tentatively. He was fairly certain the nurse had been correct in her diagnosis. He felt concussed, but he hadn't expected to feel worse with every passing minute, it had only been a punch to the face after all. Two if you counted his split lip. Then there was the wet floor sign…</p><p>Letting out a frustrated breath through his nose, Suga closed his eyes against the light that made his eyes ache.</p><p>"Control your thoughts, Koshi… It's a matter of will power. You can do this. Endure… Be useful."</p><p>Sugawara chanted this in his head, but all he wanted to do was slump over and close his eyes. He was exhausted, and not just physically. After making his speech between the first and second set, the desert in his head had finally seemed to stop expanding, but it remained very present. He still felt like an outsider looking in and all he wanted was to close that distance. For now, there was nothing more he could do but he would watch and support. He'd be another pair of eyes on the look-out, a friendly voice cheering them on. Even if he felt like his head might split in two.</p><p>Although the thick headphones Tsukishima had given Suga were doing well to muffle noise, the setter could still hear the shrill whistle as the ref announced the beginning of the second set. Swallowing back nausea that visited him in short waves, Sugawara peeled his eyes open once more and took in the current situation on the court. He was anticipating the angst and stiffness he'd watched in the first set, but blinked surprised as he took in the energy Karasuno was giving off. The worry and irritation from before were gone, replaced with languid confidence and an air of focus. His teammates wore faces of composed seriousness, there was a definite change from the beginning of the match and it seemed Suga wasn't the only one to notice.</p><p>Chancing a glance over to Kita Wasaki, he could see Kanda taking note of the change in morale too and looking less than pleased. Before he could look away the massive wing-spiker turned his gaze to Sugawara, catching him watching and giving a pointed stare filled with cold calculation. A chill ran down Suga's spine in response, and he looked away quickly to break the tense eye contact.</p><p>Had the other boy heard the pep talk he'd given? At the very least he'd seen Suga talking to the rest of them, did Kanda suspect the benched setter to be the reason Karasuno didn't seem shaken? Suga couldn't take credit for that if he wanted to. His teammates were all tenacious, excellent players, he hadn't made them that way, only reminded them of it. So truthfully, he didn't deserve the lingering glare he could feel on his skin, or the dread settling in the pit of his stomach as Kanda grabbed up the ball and prepared to serve. He had no reason to be wary of the oversized brute, although the throbbing beneath his icepack might suggest otherwise.</p><p>Deciding to watch the larger boy's hands rather than his face, Suga held his breath in the quiet before the serve then sucked in a quick breath as the ball was tossed in the air.</p><p>It looked as though the play had been rehearsed. Jumping into action, Daichi dipped low to the ground and connected squarely with the powerful serve. The ball jumped neatly into the air above Kageyama who immediately set above an eager Hinata, and then the rally was over so quick it took Kita Wasaki a whole three seconds to turn their heads to where Hinata had slammed the ball to the corner of the court.</p><p>Jumping to his feet, Suga let out a yell of triumph and clenched his fists in excitement, instantly regretting the action as he almost toppled over and cringed at the swirl of nausea that had him covering his mouth until he was sure he wasn't going to be sick. Managing to push past it, the third year swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat and beamed a slightly green smile.</p><p>"Keep the energy going guys, we can do this!" He encouraged, feeling his heart constrict as his teammates turned back to him and nodded with confidence.</p><p>As he was grinning back, Suga couldn't help but catch a glare burning into him from over Noya's shoulder. He could feel agitation radiating off the wing spiker across the net but even though it made the hair on his arms stand, he returned Kanda's stare with a calm smile and a wink. There was a moment where Kanda's glare turned into a snarl, but he was quick to control his features again and turned from Sugawara to mutter something into his teammate's ear.</p><p>Suga wondered what they could be plotting, would it be another attack on somebody? It wasn't likely they'd be able to accomplish the task a third time, taking another Karasuno player down would be very difficult once they got into their groove and their reaction time became as natural as breathing, Kanda could see that, couldn't he?</p><p>Sitting back down gingerly, Suga lightly speculated but gave most of his attention to the game before him. It was Kageyama up to serve and that was perfect to keep the momentum.</p><p>It was an interesting thing to watch the unique first year, he found Kageyama to be strange in more ways than one. Typically, Sugawara believed setters had a certain feel about them that was both familiar and distinct, an energy or steady thoughtfulness that simmered beneath the surface even if personalities varied. While that wasn't something Suga would deny Kageyama possessing, the hot-headed boy was… different. When a setter took his position on the court, it was like a piece clicking into place, settling where they fit and expected to be that essential component. It made the most sense and therefore felt right. But with Kageyama…</p><p>Suga tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched his underclassmen take a deep breath to focus, then spring into action. Drawing his arm back, Kageyama jumped to serve the ball and expertly drove it into the floor on the opposite side of the net. As his teammates cheered and another point was awarded to Karasuno, the ball was tossed back to the first year and Suga leaned on the hand he wasn't using to hold ice to his face and continued to watch.</p><p>Yes, Kageyama was different. As the benched third year observed his underclassman make another beautiful serve, he realized he thought this because the black-haired boy didn't just fit the setter description, he could nearly fill the shoes of every role on the court, he just happened to choose setter. Unlike Kageyama, Sugawara was a setter through and through. He thought, slept, and dreamt with a setter's mentality, thrived in the position, and without it lost his spot on the court. The difference wasn't just that Kageyama was a better setter, he was a better player. He didn't need Suga's position, he could succeed in every role. There lay the reason Sugawara saw him in a different light than himself and others in his position. He wasn't just a setter, he was that and so much more.</p><p>He wanted to be angry his spot was stolen from him, but it had been dumb luck the protégé favored the same position as him. It was inevitable Kageyama would be sending someone to the sidelines when he joined the team, it could have been anyone, considering his natural ability to play each role impeccably. How could Suga begrudge the boy respecting and yearning to succeed as a setter too? He could be anything, and yet he valued the same position as the silver-haired third year. Suga wanted to loath Kageyama, but for so many reasons, he couldn't.</p><p>It took until the third jump serve for Kita Wasaki to get control of the situation, finally managing a well-placed shoulder beneath the powerful serve and sending it back over as a chance ball. Rallying it between them, Kageyama feigned as if he'd send the ball to a jumping Hinata but instead sent it masterfully into Asahi's favorite toss. The gentle giant leaped without hesitation and although Suga was glad they were working together so well; he clenched his teeth at the sheer ease of the play. There was a tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with his concussion and it dampened the excitement of the ace scoring another point severely. He should be happy they were doing well… But what he felt… It was an ugly word he wouldn't even let himself think.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut tight and then blinking them open rapidly, Suga cut off his annoying thoughts and watched his team as they retrieved the ball to serve once more. He'd change that voice in his head, he was the boss of what he felt, and he wouldn't let his emotions have a say in the matter.</p><p>As the benched setter watched the point gap between Karasuno and Kita Wasaki grow, he lost himself in the camaraderie of his teammates, becoming oblivious to Kanda and his two friends scheming. Even as his head throbbed, he itched to get his feet on the court, to call out to his friends and share painful but satisfying high fives with Tanaka and Noya. He smiled as Daichi gave a thumbs up to Hinata who helped slow down a spike with a one-touch, but his heart ached at the same time. Even Tsukishima was throwing the other team an occasional smirk, Suga wondered if he held out a fist to him, could he convince him to bump it?…</p><p>Although they were not without mistakes, the score steadily climbed 10 to 15 with Karasuno in the lead, the momentum picking up. Now that they'd been able to get in sync with one another, adrenaline was surging and the pace had quickened dramatically. Kita Wasaki's players were huffing as they worked to keep up with Hinata, weary anticipation appearing every time the ball touched Kageyama's fingertips and leaving them open for the occasional setter dump. As things were going, it looked like the team of crows would take set two, and if morale and stamina stayed high, quite possibly set three.</p><p>If the team of massive players wanted to secure the win, they'd have to do something quickly. Unfortunately for Suga, he'd never left the crosshairs of Kita Wasaki's wing spiker, and the black-haired boy thought him to be the source of their current troubles.</p><p>As the ball ricocheted from forearms to fingertips and palms, Kanda managed to get the ball again and instead of striking it down into the obvious gap that was left open, angled a particularly powerful spike right at Noya. Amped up as everyone was, the libero got beneath the ball to send it into the air but launched it haphazardly toward the ceiling beyond the bounds of the court, and toward Sugawara who realized he should prepare to deflect. Caught up in the moment and doing everything in his power to keep the ball in play, Kageyama back-peddled without looking and before Suga could even shout a warning, was trampled as his teammate crashed into him, somehow still managing to set the ball from such a distance and make it to Hinata.</p><p>Falling backward over the bench as Kageyama's heavy form collided with him, Sugawara saw stars as his head bounced off the polished wooden floor. Tsukishima's headphones skittered away as the air rushed out of his lungs, the first-year landing on top of him and headbutting him in the mouth as his momentum carried him over the bench as well.</p><p>For a moment, everything went black and Sugawara only recognized a buzzing sound. He wanted to linger in the numbness slipping consciousness offered, but there was a shift of weight on top of him, and then a voice in his ear.</p><p>"S-Sugawara-san, are you okay?!"</p><p>Groaning, the ashen haired boy struggled to open his eyes, they felt so heavy and wanted to remain closed despite his efforts. It took a few seconds, but blinking slowly at the stabbing lights, Suga's blurry vision coalesced into the shape of a dark-haired head over the top of him. Not bothering to try and sit up yet, he attempted to focus his eyes on the other boy's.</p><p>"Kageyama… Did you save it?"</p><p>Leaning closer, Kageyama blinked confused and then realizing what his upperclassman meant, nodded.</p><p>"Uh- yes... and Hinata scored."</p><p>Cringing, Suga reached up to slap his teammate on the shoulder a couple of times, and then gave a thumbs up.</p><p>"That's good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. To Leave the Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks so much for the continued comments, kudos, and kindness! I appreciate you all so much!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you- uh, Are you okay? Your- Your mouth is bleeding."</p><p>Kageyama was working hard to get his words out, wearing one of the peculiar faces he made when unsure of what to do, nose scrunched, and brows askew as if he'd bitten into something sour. The expressions usually made Sugawara snicker, but right now it was hard to find it funny with how disoriented he felt. Wincing, he continued to lay on the ground but reached a hand up to his tender mouth, tasting blood and feeling wetness there as he cringed at the ache. Kageyama must have split his lip again when he'd accidentally headbutted him, great.</p><p>"Suga! I messed up that receive, it wasn't supposed to go this way!"</p><p>Hurdling the bench, Noya crouched beside the injured setter with clenched hands and a face full of remorse.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I messed up, I messed up- Man, your face is bleeding again! Dammit- I messed up!"</p><p>The libero's voice was far too loud as Sugawara's head swam and pounded, it made him groan and reach up to place a hand over the second years face.</p><p>"Shh… s'fine… It was an accident, Nishinoya."</p><p>Chin trembling beneath his upperclassman's hand and knuckles turning white in his lap, Noya mumbled roughly.</p><p>"I should have better control, you got hurt again because of me… I'm sorry…" He said, head falling and eyes squeezing shut as his face crumpled.</p><p>Hearing the misery in his teammate's voice, Suga's brow furrowed and he creaked an eye open to peer at his friend. Moving his hand to plop it on top of the smaller boy's spikey brown head, he ruffled Noya's hair.</p><p>"Cut that out…You did your job… Kept the ball in. Shoulda moved, s'my fault." He said struggling to form full sentences when his brain felt scrambled but gave a slight smile.</p><p>"Nice save, Guardian."</p><p>Tearful eyes quickly turning to his upperclassman, Noya swallowed his third apology and gave a short nod and a shaky grin.</p><p>"Suga!"</p><p>"Suga-san!"</p><p>"Suga!"</p><p>Suddenly there were multiple bodies and voices around him, everyone asking him questions, and crouching over him being far too loud. Closing his eyes against the assault, he groaned and wondered where Tsukishima's headphones had gone, he hoped they hadn't broken in the fall.</p><p>"Watch out, everybody back up, move. Sugawara, can you hear me?"</p><p>Suga could feel a strong hand grip his shoulder and give a squeeze, but he didn't want to open his eyes, it hurt too much to stare into the lights on the ceiling. Instead, he gave a slight nod and tried to stop the spinning sensation in his head. If he was going to pass out, he wished he would do it already, this feeling of barely conscious and struggling to function was horrible.</p><p>Aware that it was Coach Ukai that spoke in his ear, the setter groaned as a hand slid beneath his shoulder blades and began to fold him into a sitting position.</p><p>"Come on, lets get you up. Did you hit your head, what hurts?"</p><p>Suga slumped forward as Ukai pushed him up, sagging into the man as his head lolled to his shoulder. It felt as though his skull weighed 100 pounds, far too much to hold up, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter with a whimper as the movement caused another surge of disorientation.</p><p>"Mmm… My head…" He muttered, unable to give anything more and just wishing to find a comfortable place to curl up and croak. Somewhere warm and reassuring… Like the seat he shared with Daichi on the bus… Yeah, maybe someone could drag him there and his friend would be nice and quiet as he let him fall into a peaceful unconsciousness.</p><p>"Dammit, if he didn't have a concussion before, he does now." Ukai hissed, wrapping an arm around Suga's shoulders to help support him and then using his other hand to snap his fingers in front of Suga's face.</p><p>The ashen haired boy grimaced at the annoying noise, but it did chase back the darkness trying to drag him under.</p><p>"Stay with me, Kid. Tell me where we are."</p><p>Trying to focus, Suga dug through the thoughts in his fuzzy mind for the correct information.</p><p>"Mmm… Gymnasium… A match against… against- Kita Wasaki."</p><p>Of all the things he wished his brain would be too damaged to recall, why couldn't it be the name of the team they faced? That and… Ah, his uselessness. He could have come to terms with forgetting that, but unfortunately, it seemed tightly lodged in Suga's battered skull.</p><p>As the setter's focus came and went, Daichi still stood on the court with his eyes fixated on Kanda across the net, his breath shallow as he simmered in a volatile rage. The captain knew there would be no way to convince the refs that this had been intentional, but he could feel in his bones that it was. He'd seen the satisfied look in the larger boy's eye, the smirk that flashed across his lips before disappearing beneath a facade that said this was some random Incident.</p><p>Daichi's blood boiled. He'd been watching Hinata expecting him to possibly be the next target, but what he hadn't anticipated was Kanda using Kageyama as a pawn. He'd waited until the talented boy was lost in the game enough to overlook the proximity of his injured teammate behind him, then angled a spike right at Noya instead of the opening in their defense. Daichi knew he hadn't hit to the libero by mistake, he could see the decisiveness of the play, and there had been no surprise in his face as Kageyama chased the wayward ball, only a ferocious grin as Suga was trampled in a moment of pure adrenaline. Yes, it was planned and there would be no way for Daichi to convince the refs of it.</p><p>Fingers curling into fists as he saw Kanda glance at him with the tiniest of smirks and was submerged in a cloud of red. Daichi contemplated how detrimental it would really be to the team if he were kicked out of the match. How much trouble would he get in if he walked over and slammed his fist into the other boy's throat? He could probably get at least three hits in before someone-</p><p>"Daichi!"</p><p>Breaking out of his haze of bloodlust, the brunette unwillingly turned to find Tanaka waving him over to where everyone stood crowded around his vice-captain.</p><p>"Suga's asking for you, man!"</p><p>Brows jumping as he realized he'd yet to check on his friend, Daichi shot Kanda one last glower and then jogged over to the rest of his team. Kiyoko was currently trying to help Suga hold a cloth to his bleeding mouth, but he pulled her hand down as Daichi weaved between his teammates and crouched before him. He looked awful, one eye bruised, and his lip swollen and smeared red as he slumped forward supported by their coach. Heart aching in his chest, Daichi felt a stab of guilt. He'd promised Suga he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again, but here he was bleeding on the floor and in worse condition than ever. What kind of captain was he if he couldn't even protect his teammates?</p><p>"Daichi…"</p><p>Eyes shifting to Suga's, he moved in a little closer to better hear his friend.</p><p>"Suga, are you okay? What do you need, tell me and I-"</p><p>"Idiot." Suga cringed, eyes slowly raising to meet Daichi's, left unable to open as wide as the right and appearing unfocused. Confused, the captain tilted his head and raised a brow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Idiot. Stop plotting ways to kill that guy… Idiot."</p><p>Frowning, Daichi tossed a glance over his shoulder at the other team and then looked back at his friend.</p><p>"Who says I was doing that?"</p><p>"I know that face… Idiot."</p><p>Deadpanning, Daichi shook his head and took the cloth from Kiyoko to catch the drop of blood that was beginning to roll over the edge of Suga's lip and down his chin.</p><p>"What's with the name-calling? Besides, if anyone's an idiot, it's you. Stubborn idiot, I told you to go back to the infirmary, now look at you. You're a mess."</p><p>Wincing as Daichi dabbed at his lip, Suga broke eye contact and looked away without responding. Continuing to put pressure on the cut, he looked at his friend with concern. Why was Suga so against going to the infirmary? Did the other boy have a fear of doctors that he didn't know about? Daichi wasn't sure what it was, but he caught the look of panic as Coach Ukai took his wrist to pull it over his shoulder and then wound the other arm around Suga's waist.</p><p>"There's no getting past it now, you're going. Ennoshita, help me out and grab his other side. Keep an eye on things till I get back will ya, Sensei?"</p><p>Nodding, the wild-haired man clutched his clipboard tight and motioned for the other boys too move back as the reserved second year mimed Ukai's actions, and carefully took Suga's other wrist to tug over his shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, of course. You have nothing to worry about." Takeda assured.</p><p>As the two were getting ready to lift Suga to his feet, the third year lightly shook his head and then let it fall forward, a pained expression on his face.</p><p>"I need to stay… I'm fine, really."</p><p>Daichi had always known Suga to be stubborn, but this was getting ridiculous. He didn't understand why the other boy bothered pretending, it was so obvious that he clearly wasn't okay. Was he… Afraid of how the team would fare without him? Had he put the weight of their success on his shoulders and now felt responsible to stay and watch over them, even when he was injured?</p><p>"Suga… You know we'll be fine if you leave, right? You don't have to kill yourself to stay." Daichi said, raising a hand to rest it gingerly on his friend's shoulder and leaning his head down to look into his face to show he was sincere.</p><p>The captain's words seemed to have the opposite effect, and Sugawara flinched visibly before gritting his teeth. Shoulders sagging, the setter nodded his head but looked anguished.</p><p>"Right… You'll be fine without me…" Suga murmured almost inaudibly.</p><p>The tone in his voice concerned Daichi, but he didn't have any time left to question Sugawara further as Coach Ukai and Ennoshita carefully lifted him to his feet. Taking a step back, the brunette made room for them to get by and watched as Suga's face pinched in pain, swearing he saw something glisten in the corner of his eyes, but not getting a good look as the silver-haired boy quickly turned his face from Daichi. Afraid his friend didn't believe him, the captain called after them and looked on as they slowly walked toward the gymnasium doors.</p><p>"We're going to be fine, Suga, don't worry. I'll meet you at the infirmary as soon as the match is over, promise."</p><p>Refraining from looking back at his friend, Suga nodded as he sniffled softly without responding. Clenching his hands tight, Daichi watched him exit with the feeling of lead settling in his gut. He hadn't convinced the other boy at all, had he?</p><p>Well, they'd just have to win this match to prove it to him.</p><p>Turning back to his teammates, he met their stares with determination flickering in his eyes.</p><p>"Alright crows, let's do this!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Keeping A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all you kind people who leave me comments and kudos, thank you so very much for your kindness! I appreciate you all and am so happy to cheer you up with my story and give you something entertaining! I hope you're all doing well and wish you health and happiness! Thank you for your patience as I got around to writing this next chapter, sometimes it's hard to divide my time up between real life and all the stories I have going, but I promise I have no intentions of abandoning this story, I already have the ending figured out and am just as excited as the rest of you to see how I get there XD Thanks again for the continued support, your comments and love always get me excited to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the court, the air had become tense again. With their vice-captain suddenly forced to leave, Karasuno was back to being on edge. Surveying his teammates as they got back into position, Daichi noticed how distracted their minds were, he could see the stiffness and it made the captain even more aware of how much they relied on Sugawara. The other setter often kept them in line from the side of the court, watching for mistakes the opposing teams made, as well as the stuff they were doing wrong. Coupled with raising everyone's spirits and guiding the younger players, there really was a tangible difference without the other boy behind them exuding support and fierce encouragement. Sugawara could do all those things from the sidelines, but that didn't even include the moments he stepped onto the court and completely changed things up. They were at a disadvantage because he couldn't play in his current condition, but even more challenged without him at all.</p><p>Daichi couldn't blame his teammates for being affected by Suga's absence, especially considering he himself was weary, but it was his job to keep the team together. Aside from that, he'd assured his friend he didn't have to worry as he went to the infirmary, and he couldn't make a liar of himself twice in one day.</p><p>"It wouldn't kill you to rely on your brain instead of your instincts for once, it must feel great to send the vice-captain to the infirmary."</p><p>Head jerking to the side, Daichi found Tsukishima giving Kageyama an irritated side glare, the ink haired boy gritting his teeth as he glared back and snapped at him.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Why? Because you're struggling with a guilty conscience?" The blond prodded, and just as Daichi was about to tell him this wasn't the time to pick a fight, an unexpected voice chimed in.</p><p>"Tsukki, you don't need to do that. He feels bad enough, I think."</p><p>Head turning once again as he followed the direction of the comment, the captain was thoroughly surprised to see it was Yamaguchi catching a ball from Hinata as they traded places, and then approaching the serving position. Watching the younger player as he gripped the ball between two hands and stared intently at the pattern, Daichi saw there was no fear or nerves as he spoke.</p><p>"We're all worried about Suga-San, but we don't have time to fall apart and mess up, he wouldn't want that. He believes in all of us and I know he doesn't blame Kageyama, he's not that kind of guy!" He yelled, fingers digging into the ball but then seeming to remember himself somewhat, cleared his throat and lowered it to look at his teammates.</p><p>"He told us what we need to do, it doesn't change just because he can't be here. We have to do everything we can to win, we can't let him down!"</p><p>Stunned into silence, Daichi checked to see how Tsukishima had taken the scolding and was even more shocked to see he'd lost some of the hard edge in his eyes. Shoulders relaxing, the tall boy let out a small breath and turned to face the net once more, his silence an acknowledgment of Yamaguchi's words.</p><p>How odd, had Daichi misinterpreted Tsukishima's goading Kageyama? Yamaguchi had stated the obvious when he'd said they were all worried about Suga, but was he really directing the comment to his friend? Finding the scene interesting, the captain thought about what happened earlier. The snarky middle blocker rarely involve himself in things he didn't have to, so it had been unexpected to see him offer the upperclassman his headphones, especially since it appeared Suga hadn't asked. Perhaps Tsukishima cared more than he let on.</p><p>The whistleblowing pulled Daichi from his speculating and he turned forward once more to prepare for the serve. He couldn't let himself unravel; they were going to bring home this win for sure.</p><p>"He's right!" Daichi yelled, curling his hands into fists as he squatted down and pushing failure from his mind completely. "Eyes forward, let's fight!"</p><p>A resounding "Fight!" Echoed through the gymnasium, but Daichi noticed Kageyama pausing with a weird expression on his face before turning around and getting in position as well. He wasn't sure what the cause was, but then again, the captain was often confused by the abnormal setter. Putting it out of his mind for the time being, Daichi blew out a steady breath as Yamaguchi took aim, and then followed the serve that barely glided over the net with focused eyes. Tumbling over the plastic edge of the net, the ball dropped just onto Kita Wasaki's side and forced the Captain from the other team to dive forward and clumsily retrieve it.</p><p>As the ball flew backward into the air, Kanda's friend with hair concealing his right eye sprinted to get back fast enough and only barely kept it in play. Just managing to get it over, the other captain let out a grunt as he smacked it down onto Karasuno's side, only for it to be picked up by Nishinoya.</p><p>"It's up!"</p><p>Hesitating in a very unlike Kageyama way, the ink hair setter looked about for a second and then jumped into action setting the ball. Shooting a glance to Tanaka, the shaved head boy was already leaping into the air in anticipation of a ball that was then quickly thrust in his direction. Swinging his arm with a force to rival Asahi, the second year drove the ball down between the Kanda and the edge of the court, the whistle blowing as Karasuno earned another point.</p><p>"YEAAAAH! Take that!" Tanaka bellowed, fists pumping into the air as he celebrated his successful spike and turned to slap a ferocious high five with Noya.</p><p>"Let's keep the momentum! Yamaguchi, nice serve!" Daichi encouraged, mourning the absence of Suga's loud, encouraging cheers but working hard to keep the mood up in his place.</p><p>Turning forward to get ready for the next serve, the brunette took advantage of his current position up front and looked over the opposing players. He wasn't surprised to find all of them donning fierce expressions but did do a double-take as he glanced at their black-haired number four, and noticed the crazed focus in his eyes. It was a surprise to see the boy capable of making an expression Daichi's own teammates wore, but it did have him realizing that Kanda desired to win just as much as they did. In no way did it make his actions acceptable, but Daichi at least knew the reason behind them.</p><p>As the whistle blew again, Yamaguchi took in a slow deep breath, and then opened his eyes with his goal in mind. He would send it right at their large but tight-lipped setter, a high ball and it would float just long enough to throw off his footing. Taking a couple of steps back, the freckled boy took a running start as he leaped into the air and hit it at precisely the sweet spot he was aiming for. Watching as he landed on the ground once more, him and the rest of his teammates were stunned as the ball was caught mid-air by a massive hand, slapped straight up where it arched perfectly to Kita Wasaki's setter, and then was sent back to Kanda who slammed it down at the first year's feet. Eyes going wide with disbelief, Yamaguchi carefully raised his gaze to find the large number four panting, but slowly beginning to give a toothy grin.</p><p>Seemingly without effort, Kanda had managed to not only cut off his serve streak but slammed it back down right where it came from. Weary glances shifting about them as tension rose, Daichi reached out to pat Yamaguchi's shoulder as he jogged back off the court, biting his trembling bottom lip.</p><p>"Don't mind, don't mind. It was a good serve Yamaguchi-"</p><p>"Oi, it's a lot quieter on Karasuno's side without that third-year cheerleader on the bench, don't you think? A streak of good luck number nine ran his ass over if you ask me."</p><p>Head snapping in the direction of the voice, Daichi felt a murderous rage fill him as Kanda shared a laugh with a couple of other players. They were mocking Sugawara when he wasn't even around to defend himself. Taking a single step toward the net, Daichi felt the strong grip of a hand grabbing his shoulder and strained against it despite his better judgment.</p><p>"He's only doing that to get a rise out of us, don't fall for it." Asahi warned although the way he gripped the captain's shoulder tight made it clear he was struggling not to react as well.</p><p>"Bastards," Noya growled, teeth creaking as Tanaka pushed his sleeve up and rolled his shoulder preparing to knock someone's lights out.</p><p>Before the tense moment could stretch on, Tsukishima turned with an unreadable expression and spoke evenly.</p><p>"Four is about to serve, we should drop back and leave it to Daichi-san and Noya-san."</p><p>Daichi caught Kanda glancing over his shoulder to see what sort of reaction he'd manage to get out of Karasuno but didn't bother to glare back as he turned his attention to the tall middle blocker and nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"Let's do this," Daichi called out forcefully walking to his position that moved him to the back corner, and turning around as he got in a stance to receive whatever kind of ball came his way.</p><p>"Right!" His teammates called out in return, dropping into squatted positions with retribution on all their minds.</p><p>Putting the whistle to his lip, the ref blew the high-pitched sound and commenced the start of the next play. Wasting no time, Kanda bounced the ball on the ground a couple of times and then pushed a hand back over his head to brush the stray hairs back from his forehead and let out a breath before grinning. Tossing the ball up neatly, the large boy jumped into the air and brought his hand down with a resounding smack, the ball careening toward the middle of the court but not escaping a waiting Daichi.</p><p>The ball launched high into the air, but Asahi was there to throw it up to Tsukishima who attempted a cross-shot that was unfortunately picked up. Maneuvering the ball to their setter, Kita Wasaki sent it to their other side of the court and watched as the green-haired boy leaped into the air and slammed it down. Getting under the powerful hit, Nishinoya saved the ball once again and sent it a little too far out to Kageyama who was already turning and getting ready to set the ball to their ace. Before he could even touch the ball, an ear-splitting demand rang through the air.</p><p>"GIVE IT HERE!"</p><p>Changing the direction at the last second as his eyes flashed to the unexpected shout, Kageyama shifted the set back just enough that it synced perfectly with Daichi who'd leaped with complete confidence the ball would come to him. Arm slicing through the air with power and precision, the captain's palm connected with an audible 'thwack', and nailed Kita Wasaki's number four directly in the forehead.</p><p>Knocking the other boy to the ground as the force threw him backward, the other setter dove to retrieve it, but missed by just a hair as it bounced into the net before flinging to the floor.</p><p>"YEAH!"</p><p>"NICE KILL!"</p><p>"NICE, DAICHI!"</p><p>Cheering loudly, the remaining guys on the sidelines jumped and raved as Karasuno was awarded another point, the boys on the court slapping Daichi on the back boisterously as he gave a satisfied grin, and looked over his shoulder at Kanda who was getting to his feet and rubbing the large red mark on his forehead. If looks could kill, the glare the brunette received would be fatal, but as it was, Daichi just tilted his head down as he looked at the other boy from beneath his lashes.</p><p>"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength." He said, borrowing Kanda's earlier words and throwing them back at him.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, the massive wing spiker clenched his fists tight and held back his urge to curse. It might have been a bad idea to trash talk the useless setter he'd worked so hard to get rid of. If the wild look in the eyes of the Karasuno players was any indication… They were in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! I was excited about this next chapter and ended up having enough time to write it, so here you go! Don't worry, Suga is feeling down on himself, but things will eventually get better... eventually XD Hope you enjoy this quick update, it doesn't happen often lmao thanks again for the comments and kudos, I appreciate you all so much and value each and every one of them! D'X &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C-Coach… I- I'm gonna be sick-"Clenching his jaw tight to try and hold back the urge to throw up right then and there, Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and fought to keep himself in check.</p><p>"You're gonna be sick?! Er- hang on, wait- Uh, here we go. Ennoshita, here's a trash can, come on, get him over here."</p><p>Essentially dragged by his coach and teammate, the third year let his head hang forward and finally succumbed to the vicious sandstorm raging in his mind. He was miserable inside and out, everything hurt, but nothing more than his heart.</p><p>
  <i>"You know we'll be fine if you leave, right?"</i>
</p><p>Heaving violently, Sugawara was ushered before a garbage can just in time to throw up most of the water Yamaguchi had given him. Coughing and spitting into the bin below him, Suga cursed himself silently. It made sense that he'd be sick from the concussion he was positive he had but in reality… It was the echoing of Daichi's words that racked him with waves of nausea. The dizziness and disorientation should have been what caused the thin track of tears to run down his flushed cheeks, but he knew the truth. His best friend had unwittingly agreed with the boy from Kita Wasaki… Sugawara wasn't needed.</p><p>Trembling as another bout of retching had him tensing up, Suga coughed up the rest of his dignity as Ukai slipped the boy's arm from around his shoulder and gently handed him over to Ennoshita. Squeezing Sugawara's shoulder as tears ran down the bridge of his nose and into the bin below, the Coach looked to the second year before pulling away.</p><p>"I'll grab some paper towels from the bathroom, hang onto him for a minute."</p><p>Nodding, Ennoshita gripped Suga around the waist a little tighter as Ukai jogged off around the corner, and then it was just the two of them. The second-year wasn't sure what to say, he'd never seen his upperclassman look so… Distraught? He knew Sugawara was injured, but he looked more anguished than in pain.</p><p>"Uh… Suga, are you okay?"</p><p>It was a stupid question, clearly, he wasn't okay if Ennoshita was needed just to keep him upright, but he wasn't really talking about his bruised face or bleeding mouth. Watching his teammate, he waited quietly for an answer as Suga's quick short breaths filled the quiet around them. When some of his trembling managed to lessen but he was still silent, the dark-haired boy leaned his head down to get a better look, and saw he had a steady stream of tears dripping from the tip of his nose as he stared blankly into the trashcan. It was alarming really, the face of their normally chipper or stern vice-captain contorting into an almost unrecognizable state of dismay. Something was wrong, something other than his current injuries, but Ennoshita wasn't sure what.</p><p>Deciding to give it another shot, he adjusted the arm pulled over his shoulder to better accommodate Suga's weight and continued to watch his senior's face.</p><p>"Is something bothering you?... You look like you might be upset." Ennoshita offered gently.</p><p>As close as they were, the younger boy didn't catch what the setter mumbled quietly, but it sounded like 'useless.' Sure he heard him wrong, Ennoshita furrowed a brow and leaned in a bit closer to try and hear better.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what was that?"</p><p>Swallowing thickly and giving the smallest shake of his head, Suga closed his tear-filled hazel eyes.</p><p>"…It's… Just my head…" He mumbled, and before Ennoshita could question him further, Ukai was coming back around the corner, wad of paper towels in hand.</p><p>"You're a mess, kid, here."</p><p>Handing his player a chunk of the tissues with a concerned frown, Ukai watched as Suga tentatively accepted it and used a wobbly hand to wipe his mouth with a wince. Pulling the bloody towel from his aching lip, he attempted to dry his face instead, but took in a shuddering breath as he put too much pressure on the bruising beneath his eye and pulled it away. He really was a mess, salty tears burning his cuts, nose running, lip bleeding, and eye swollen. He could no longer see anything through the barrage of sand in his mind, and his entire body hurt. It was too much.</p><p>Suddenly the blackness of unconsciousness gave a hefty tug and without warning, Suga felt the strength leave his legs and his head fall forward. The last thing he could remember before everything went quiet, was someone giving a yell, and then his other arm being grabbed.</p><p>…</p><p>Voices… He could hear voices… and… There was stinging. Trying to find his eyelids and then the muscles that worked them, Sugawara gave the softest of moans as his eyes very slowly fluttered open. The first thing he saw wasn't anything that made sense, but at the same time was far too familiar. Clear grey eyes behind pink rimmed glasses and an expression pinched with worry.</p><p>Still too dizzy and out of it to find the muscles that moved his legs, the fair-skinned boy tried to focus his eyes and pushed up on his elbows which was a mistake. Head pounding with so much force it threatened to pull him under again, Suga let out a weak noise and felt his shoulder being pressed back into whatever stiff object he was laying on.</p><p>"Stay still, you shouldn't be getting up," Kiyoko said firmly, dark eyes finding his and urging him to listen.</p><p>Allowing himself to sink back down, Sugawara gave a soft sigh and tried to reach a hand up to his aching face.</p><p>"Where… Where am I?" He asked with a scratchy throat, sounding wretched to even his own ears.</p><p>"Stop that," Kiyoko said gently, taking the hand that strayed to his face and guiding it down to his side once more.</p><p>"We're in the infirmary. You lost consciousness in the hallway, but Coach Ukai and Ennoshita were able to carry you here. Ennoshita was sent back to the gymnasium in case they needed him, I came in to take his place. Do you remember anything?" She asked, picking up a damp rag and beginning to dab at his lip with a light touch, the smell of antiseptic filling his nose. Cringing with discomfort at the sting, he quickly realized this was what had roused him, and then felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.</p><p>Averting his gaze, Suga thought about how gross he must look and how Kiyoko shouldn't have to mop up his pathetic tear-soaked face.</p><p>"You don't… You don't have to do that." Suga mumbled quietly, his mood plummeting as his memories came flooding back, his reality stealing away the peace unconsciousness offered.</p><p>"I don't mind." She replied, finishing with his lip, and then folding the rag over to clear the salty tear tracks from his face and even wipe his nose.</p><p>Laying still as the team manager tended to him, Suga stared out the window despite it being too dark to see anything, uncomfortable but unsure of what to do. He felt like a child, except that usually, his Mother didn't baby him like this. His parents expected him to clean himself up if he got injured, they didn't have time for him to need their undivided attention, but he understood. They were busy people, and he was… Well, he was just Koshi.</p><p>"Suga-Kun?"</p><p>Disrupting his detached thoughts, Sugawara turned his eyes back to Kiyoko as she paused her ministrations and looked at him in the silent way she often did. Confused, he raised one of his thick brows slightly.</p><p>"…Yeah?"</p><p>Staring at him a moment longer, she blinked and then pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"You're a kind person." She said, continuing to stare at him as he lay there and managing to make the setter's face flush a deeper pink.</p><p>Caught off guard by the spontaneous comment, Sugawara tried to get his rattled brain to calm down and make sense of what she was saying.</p><p>"Er- um… Thanks, I think..." He said lamely, unable to come up with anything more and letting his eyes stray anywhere but back to the girl's intense stare.</p><p>Face falling into a soft frown, Suga took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He was sure she meant something nice by it, but somehow, he felt even more melancholy. Kind enough he gave up his spot to Kageyama who offered them a better chance at winning. Kind because he took a black eye in the place of Hinata, ensuring the younger boy was unharmed, and coincidentally keeping him in the starting line up where he was needed. A kind guy who sacrificed his sleep to get up early and help train his teammates, then kind enough to stay up late and strategize with Daichi. Kind… It was beginning to sound like a weakness to Sugawara. The boy who was so nice he disappeared and nobody noticed… That's what it felt like.</p><p>Watching as the boy laying on the cot drifted into his thoughts again, Kiyoko rested a hand on his arm and called his attention to her once more.</p><p>"What's wrong?... You look… Sad."</p><p>Stiffening and still looking away, Suga's lips pressed into a tight line as he remained quiet for a moment. Just as she was beginning to think he wouldn't answer, the setter's warm eyes met hers beseechingly.</p><p>"Kiyoko… Is that all I am?... Kind?"</p><p>Brows pulling together, she tilted her head to the side just slightly and rested her hands in her lap.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't understand the question. What do you mean?"</p><p>Letting his head roll back to its previous position, Sugawara let his eyes drift to the dark window and lightly shook his head.</p><p>"Never mind, it's nothing. My head feels scrambled, I don't know what I'm saying." He murmured, but the emptiness in his voice said otherwise.</p><p>She may not have understood what he was asking her, but Kiyoko wasn't dumb enough to believe the question didn't have some sort of significance to Sugawara. She was tempted to pry but didn't want to cause him stress when he looked so battered and vulnerable. He would tell her if he wanted to and if not… Well, that was his choice.</p><p>"Hm... Alright then."</p><p>Just as she said that Ukai appeared beside her and let out a relieved breath.</p><p>"Oh, Sugawara, you're awake. Thank god, you almost gave me a heart attack, you know."</p><p>The blonde man looked like he could use a cigarette but knowing better in a school, settled for brushing his hair back over his head and watched as the grey-haired boy gingerly turned to look at him. There was guilt written all over his face, but he couldn't fathom why as the setter cringed and attempted to push up on his elbows again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Coach, I didn't mean to make trouble for you- I- I'm sorry you had to carry me here, Kiyoko told me and-"</p><p>"Hey, hey, take it easy. Lay back down, you don't need to get up for me." Ukai told him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushing him down with gentle firmness.</p><p>Looking upset he had to remain on the cot, Suga reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed back down but stared up at his coach with troubled eyes. Trying to reassure him as he straightened once more, the coach patted his player on the knee and gave a little smile.</p><p>"There's nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad you're looking a little better. Thanks for taking care of him, Shimizu."</p><p>Looking to the man, Kiyoko gave a silent bow of her head before turning back to Suga.</p><p>"They were trying to get ahold of your parents, but no one is picking up. Are they out of town again?"</p><p>"We've dialed both of them three times but no one's picking up," Ukai added.</p><p>Brow furrowing at the news he'd created enough trouble to get his parents involved, Suga reached up to rub at his forehead lightly and pursed his lips as he tried to remember.</p><p>"Um… No… They were picking my older brother up from the airport…He's home from university for a couple of weeks. Maybe they have their phones on silent."</p><p>"Ah, well that doesn't help us at all. Do you have anyone else we can call, a relative, maybe a family friend, or something? We can get you back to the school on the bus, but I don't want you to walk home. Honestly, the nurse and I think you should see a doctor as soon as possible, tonight if it can be arranged." He said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he stood beside the two third years.</p><p>"I know your heads got to be killing you but try and think about it. I've got to get back to the gym, so take it easy and get some rest. We'll come to get you as soon as the match is over, I don't want you getting up unless you have a damn good reason, you got that?"</p><p>Nodding his head, Suga spoke softly as he laid his hand at his side again and didn't put up any resistance. He'd already caused enough commotion, he had no intention of disobeying.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Squinting his eyes at the boy until he trusted he was sincere, Ukai then looked to Kiyoko and uncrossed his arms as he made his way to the door.</p><p>"You'll sit with him? Make sure he stays put?"</p><p>Nodding her head, she glanced at Sugawara who'd gone back to staring out the window, a hollow expression on his face. Watching him for a moment, Kiyoko gave a little frown of concern, and then looked back to the coach again.</p><p>"Yes, I'll watch over him." She promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Murder of Crows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Thank you for your patience, life has been utter chaos :’D My cat broke his leg and needed a VERY expensive surgery at the beginning of Nov, and then when things started to calm down, my husband tested positive for covid Orz Thankfully he had a mild case and is mostly better already, but needless to say, I’ve had trouble concentrating on this!  I still appreciate every comment you all leave and hope you’re safe and well! The next chapter shakes things up again, so stay tuned! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness, that was the only thing Sugawara could see through the window in the infirmary, but coincidentally, it was also all that his mind's eye could see as nothingness began to slowly melt over his consciousness. He'd given into the sandstorm, but the pain had not decreased like his resistance. If anything, it grew. Alongside the ache in his heart, his head swam with a pounding that threatened to split his skull in two.</p><p>What was he supposed to do now? The injured setter stared apathetically out the dark window as his brain struggled to think straight. Leaving the team would be difficult for many reasons, first of all, Daichi. The other boy had clung to him like a life raft after Asahi had slipped through their fingers, his solid confidence shaken as the two of them were left staring at the ace's back as he walked away. Even if Daichi really didn't need Sugawara anymore, he was simply used to his constant reliable presence. It made sense, Suga and Tanaka had been the only two players who hadn't left him at some point, Daichi wasn't so oblivious as to not take note of that. So even if the brunette didn't need him, he wouldn't let Suga leave easily.</p><p>That alone was enough reason to reject the idea of leaving, not to mention how much it would crush his heart to turn his back on the team. To watch his teammates from the bench was excruciating, but to watch them from his couch at home as they made it to nationals? That would be utterly unbearable.</p><p>So then where did this leave him? His other option was to stay on the team and attempt to disregard his blatant uselessness while simultaneously being reminded of it every time Kageyama stepped onto the court instead of him. He would have to keep smiling like he always did, continue to tell coach he wanted what was best for the team in favor of being selfish and then grow used to the feeling of pity filled eyes watching him stand on the sideline as the only third-year who wasn't a starter. He had to keep being… <i>kind.</i></p><p>Gritting his teeth as he clenched his jaw, Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to scream with frustration. How had he earned this title of 'kind', when all he really wanted was to be greedy? If only everyone knew how much he wanted to complain without hiding behind a joke to keep others from feeling the discomfort of his sadness, his disappointment. Life wasn't fair, but damn did he want to point out <i>how</i> unfair it was that he'd spent the past two and a half years busting his ass to help Daichi achieve his dream, which had also become his own, only to have the results of that hard work taken from him. They had been a joke to their school and every other team, but now that they were finally taken seriously, no one even knew his name. It really <i>wasn't</i> fair, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.</p><p>Suddenly there was a light brush of fingers at his temple, and Sugawara blinked his eyes open to find Kiyoko had her arm outstretched and was staring at him with quiet thoughtfulness. Using her index finger, she nudged his temple again and caught a tear that spilled from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"You're crying…" She said softly, a frown accompanying the small dip in her brows as she tried to understand what was bothering him.</p><p>"Are you in pain, Suga-kun?</p><p>Shocked that his body had reacted without his knowing, Suga's own thick brows pulled together and he swallowed thickly. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded his head as his lip trembled. He wasn't lying, his everything hurt, but he meant it in a different way than she was asking.</p><p>Gently brushing hair from Sugawara's forehead with her light touch, Kiyoko sighed with concern lacing her features and returned her hands to her lap.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't offer much, I could ask the nurse for more ice if you'd like?"</p><p>Letting his stare drift to the ceiling tiles between light panels, Sugawara struggled with his overwhelming despondency as tears continued to well up and spill from his watery hazel eyes, dampening the hair at his temples. With his left eye swollen and aching, it quickly grew too blurry to see anything and further soured his mood.</p><p>"Sure." He said, his voice hardly more than a warbled croak.</p><p>Watching him for a couple more seconds, Kiyoko nodded and got to her feet without speaking, leaving his side to murmur to the nurse at her desk near the entrance.</p><p>Drawing in a shallow shuddering breath through his nose, Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and focused on the ache emanating from the bruising beneath the mole under his eye. He needed to pull himself together and collect his thoughts, but his brain quite literally felt scrambled. He wanted out of this room, the smell of antiseptic was making him sick and the crinkle of paper beneath him grated on his already frayed nerves.</p><p>Acknowledging any movement would surely be torture, Sugawara pushed up on his elbows and breathed out a tense breath as his head pounded and swam. He blinked rapidly as he continued to sit up, working to control the urge to vomit as his vision swirled and his dizziness threatened to drag him under.</p><p>"You shouldn't be doing that, why are you getting up?" Kiyoko demanded, appearing at Sugawara's side and bracing his shoulder as the silver-haired boy's head fell forward in exhaustion, his breath labored as he cringed.</p><p>"I'm okay, I just want to use the bathroom."</p><p>Frowning, Kiyoko shook her head.</p><p>"You're not, you have a concussion and should stay here. You'll have to wait until the match ends and someone can take you." She told him, weary of the appearance of Suga's stubbornness, he could be painfully persistent when he wanted.</p><p>At the mention of the match, Suga's heart squeezed viciously and he shook his head. He needed to get himself together before the end of the match, not after. If he could just splash some water on his face and have a minute alone, he might be able to pull it off.</p><p>"I won't be long, I'll go and come right back." He promised, carefully sliding one leg over the edge of the cot and onto the floor, then allowing the other to slowly follow as he used the heel of his hand to wipe away his tears of frustration.</p><p>Lips pinching in disagreement, the dark-haired girl let out a sigh and then got to her feet beside him.</p><p>"Fine, but I'll walk you there. Don't bother objecting, you'd be more likely to run into a wall than make it there on your own. Accept my help."</p><p>Eyes widening at her bluntness, Sugawara struggled with a rebuttal and came up with nothing. Kiyoko stared back at him unphased as she waited, not unlike the elegant marble stare of a goddess statue, and forcing him to give in to the condition. Rubbing at the back of his head reluctantly, he nodded.</p><p>"Okay, you win." He agreed, then placing his hands on the edge of the cot, got to his feet with difficulty.</p><p>Grabbing him as he swayed on his feet, Kiyoko looped her arm around his waist and pulled his arm over her shoulder to steady him. He was able to support most of his own weight so even though he was about four inches taller, her presence helped to give him balance.</p><p>"Honestly, Suga, you are obstinate as well as kind."</p><p>Sore eye squeezing shut as he breathed through the ache in his head and the spinning, Sugawara gave a strained huff.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Trash talking that stupid setter only made them play harder, great plan." The boy with emerald streaks in his hair muttered between huffs to Kanda, panting heavily as he rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Shortly after the Karasuno's captain spiked a ball into the large boy's forehead, the second set ended because Kita Wasaki failed to break Hinata and Kageyama's quick streak, promptly declaring them at a tie. With the momentum in the crow's favor at the start of the third set, the opposing team of alligators was struggling to regain control and was already using up the last of their time outs in hopes it would throw the bun haired ace off his powerful serves. The score was 13 to 10 with Karasuno leading, they only needed two more points to win. Heavily breathing himself, Kanda furrowed his thick black brows and gave number five a dark look.</p><p>"Pretty sure I didn't ask your opinion." He muttered back, taking a large sip from his water bottle.</p><p>"Never do." Five retorted, then snapped his attention back to their coach who barked at them for not paying attention.</p><p>"Like I was saying…" The heavy-set man continued pointedly, his voice lowered so that only his players would hear. "I don't care what means you resort to turn the tides, just do it. If that springy little ten keeps causing so much trouble, then maybe we need to stop dodging his block and aim it right at his face."</p><p>"Sir, are you implying we should intentionally injure Karasuno's number ten? Isn't that… Wrong?" The captain asked, his forehead was creased with unease, a towel clenched tight in his fist.</p><p>Leveling the third year with a chilling stare, Kita Wasaki's coach's face darkened.</p><p>"How can an accident be wrong, Fujimori? I suggest you worry more about this potentially being your last match in high school, rather than fretting over players from another team… Or would you rather I sub someone in for you?"</p><p>Stammering and at a loss for words, the third year clenched his jaw tight and dropped his head.</p><p>"N-no, Sir…"</p><p>Humming to himself and rubbing at his chin, the coach nodded.</p><p>"I thought not. Kanda, how's your head?"</p><p>Tossing his water bottle to one of the first years, the large boy grinned at the cowed captain before briefly glancing at the even larger man.</p><p>"More than fine." He assured, cracking his knuckles, and stalking back onto the court as the whistle blew.</p><p>Daichi was doing his best to pay attention to Coach Ukai as he commended them for getting their act together but found his gaze drifting over to the black and green team as they huddled around their own coach. He wasn't sure what it was, but some of the players on the other team looked weary while others looked… Predatorial? It was giving him the creeps and really making the brunette wonder what the intimidating man was saying to them.</p><p>Daichi didn't have much time to ponder the question as the whistle was soon blowing and the huddle was being broken. Curious of the other captain's reaction to the speech they'd received, he let his eyes wander across the net to find the boy's lips pressed into a tight line, his face the picture of reluctance. The expression startled him but before he could look away, the other captain happened to look up and catch his gaze. He held Daichi's stare as he returned to his position, but his eyes made a very intentional jump to the right before returning intently to his.</p><p>Blinking confused, Daichi looked in the direction the other boy had, but only saw his own teammates. Trying to be subtle, he lifted a brow to show he didn't understand, and then followed the other captain's gaze once more as it darted to the right and lingered on someone… Hinata.</p><p>Stiffening, Daichi did his best to not react but when he looked back at the other captain, he was stretching with a frown and no longer looking at him. Was that a warning? Had the other boy just informed him Hinata was their next target, and if so, why?</p><p>"Sawamura, you're in the back, move it!"</p><p>Drawn out of his contemplation, Daichi shook his head and quickly backpedaled into position. "Right, sorry!"</p><p>So, they were going to try and take Hinata, how did they hope to accomplish such a feat when the short boy was constantly sprinting and jumping around? The only time they could predict his location was… Eyes widening, Daichi took in a quick breath and summoned Hinata to him as Asahi collected the ball and made his way to the corner of the court to serve. He couldn't know for sure if his assumption was correct, but he was willing to wager it was. Appearing in front of his senior, Hinata regarded Daichi with an enthused but intense expression, tilting his head to the side in inquiry.</p><p>"Yeah, Captain?"</p><p>Bending down, he rested a hand on the first-year's shoulder and pulled him close to whisper in his ear quickly. With no time to spare, he told Hinata what he needed and then straightened once more before shoving the redhead back to his position up front.</p><p>"I can do that, but what for?" Hinata called back as he began to squat up and down to stay limber.</p><p>"I'll tell you later, just remember what I said and don't forget to do it." Daichi grinned, giving a thumbs up for good measure and feeling relief as the younger player smirked and returned the gesture.</p><p>The chirp of the whistle commenced the match and as the brunette glanced over his shoulder to check on his fellow third year, he let out a steady breath. After seeing Sugawara battered, Asahi appeared more focused and calm than he usually was. Even in this high-stress moment, Daichi had a gut feeling he didn't have to worry about him today.</p><p>Taking in a breath through his mouth, Asahi stared at the ball in his extended hand as he slowly blew it out and then tossed the ball high. Taking the few crucial steps he needed, the ace then launched himself into the air and brought his arm down diagonally, the ball careening to the left and then hooking to the right at the last second.</p><p>The libero from Kita Wasaki dove to retrieve it, but as the ball changed direction, he ended up being off and missed. Cheering with vigor on both the sidelines and the court, the players from Karasuno slapped their ace on the back and yelled fierce encouragement, as the guys on the opposite side of the net growled frustratedly.</p><p>"One more, one more! Come on, Azumane, finish it!" Ukai called, Takeda jumping to his feet and shouting loud praise with clenched fists, beside him.</p><p>They just needed this last point, but even now Asahi didn't look the least bit shaken. The same couldn't be said for the other team, the group of green and black players were bending at the knees to prepare for another intense serve, but they didn't look so confident anymore.</p><p>Wasting no time, Asahi caught the ball as it was tossed to him and closed his eyes as he took in another breath to calm himself. When the ref blew the whistle, his eyes opened once more, and the ball was tossed into the air. Although Kita Wasaki anticipated yet another powerful strike, the gentle third year took this opportunity to bump the ball lightly, just barely sending it skipping over the net and falling to the opposing team's side.</p><p>Fueled by pure adrenaline, Kita Wasaki's libero launched across the court to dig the ball up before it could hit the ground and sent it haphazardly into the direction of their setter who assessed the whereabouts of all the players from Karasuno, and set the ball to the left where a spiker was waiting. The massive, short-haired boy slammed the ball down into the opening in the center of the court, but cursed as Nishinoya sprung out of nowhere and got it neatly back into the air with a shout.</p><p>"Kageyama, yours!"</p><p>"Tanaka!"</p><p>Sending the ball behind him and utilizing the entire width of the court, Kageyama watched as the second year leaped and attempted a line shot that was picked up by Kita Wasaki's frowning but focused captain. As the ball ricocheted off his arms and shot high into the air, the setter had enough time to get beneath it, making eye contact with number four and then calling out to him as he saw Karasuno's number ten and eleven preparing to jump a block.</p><p>"Kanda, do it!"</p><p>Grinning far too wide, the black-haired wing spiker drew his arm back and prepared to smash a ball right into that annoying red-headed decoy's face, but just as he took aim and his hand connected, something went wrong… Ten didn't jump!</p><p>Unable to change the direction in a split second, Kanda followed through with his spike and sent it straight to their captain who seemed to completely anticipate this very play. Receiving the ball as if it were no challenge at all, Daichi grinned widely as he shouted.</p><p>"GET IT OVER!"</p><p>Swapping sides with Kageyama, Hinata lunged from his crouched position and practically materialized in the air on the opposite side of the court as the ink haired setter sent the ball shooting in his direction, both yelling at the same time.</p><p>"MINUS TEMPO!"</p><p>The players from Kita Wasaki didn't have so much as a chance to blink before Hinata slammed the ball down into the back-left corner, and then just like that, it was over.</p><p>Flipping the numbers to reflect the point earned, the score became 15 to 10 and the whistle blew.</p><p>"Karasuno has reached 15 with a two-point lead, they win the match!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Good and Bad Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been thinking about this scene since the beginning of this story and have been so excited to get it typed out! I hope you guys enjoy it too! Thank you so much for every comment, kudos, and follow, I hope everyone stays safe and well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Daichi did as the score was changed to reflect their winning point was give out a triumphant yell and turn around to find Suga, his eyes searching for a couple of seconds before he remembered he wouldn't find him. Shoulders sinking as his mood dipped, he turned to find Asahi who was reaching up to rub his neck and giving him a soft knowing smile.</p><p>"I was looking for him too, feels wrong without Suga yelling and beating up on us." He admitted, eyes growing thoughtful as he looked over to the painfully empty bench.</p><p>Nodding his head with a soft sigh, the captain glanced across the gym and sought out the black-haired player responsible for their missing vice-captain. He didn't have to search hard as number four was in the center of the court with fists balled up and a glare so heated, Daichi thought the net between them might catch fire. Squaring his shoulders, the brunette raised his chin defiantly and crossed his arms, he dared the other boy to throw a punch at him, he was more than itching to give that bastard a black eye to match the one Suga sported.</p><p>"Daichi, that receive was badass!" Nishinoya bellowed, springing into the air with an enthusiastic jump but then dropping his hands to his hips and leaning forward to interrogate their red-headed middle blocker. "Hinata, man, why didn't you jump that block? You're lucky our big shot captain saved your ass!"</p><p>Spinning around, Hinata pleaded his case.</p><p>"I would have jumped, but I was doing what Daichi-san told me! He said; 'The next time you have to block a spike, squat down like you're going to jump, but don't.' So that's what I did!"</p><p>Brow hitching in confusion, Nishinoya turned his attention back to the brunette.</p><p>"Really, what for? Wait- I know why you had him do it!" Noya said, crossing his arms over his chest and then gripping his chin while he nodded as if he were a wise old man.</p><p>Impressed the libero had picked up on the reasoning, Daichi blinked.</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Hell yeah," Noya grinned wolfishly. "You wanted to pull off a sick stunt to stick it to Wasaki's number four, didn't you? You're not as modest as everyone thinks, Daichi, but I don't blame you. I'd like to knock his teeth out for what he did to Suga."</p><p>Cracking his knuckles, Nishinoya looked over his shoulder and sneered at the boy almost twice his size. Following his gaze, Daichi happened to catch eye contact with the captain of the other team again and realized he was a little grateful for the other player. He couldn't condemn the entire team for the actions of some of them, and he had reason to believe the other third-year hadn't agreed with the dirty approach his teammates took. Holding the captain's stare for a moment, Daichi watched as he maintained a disappointed expression, but then gave the barest hint of a nod and turned around to follow his teammates toward their coach.</p><p><i>'Thanks,'</i> Daichi thought in his direction, and not because he thought they needed the help to win, but because it gave him a chance to protect his teammate.</p><p>"I guessed right, didn't I?" Nishinoya prodded, pulling his attention back to their side of the court and making Daichi raise his eyebrows as he thought about how to respond. He didn't think it would be good for the other captain if word got around he'd helped the opposing team, even if it was only to prevent injury, so he gave a weak laugh and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, you figured me out." He admitted as his eyes drifted to the other captain for a moment and then back to his teammates. "Sorry about that, Hinata."</p><p>Not looking put out in the least, the first year still smirked largely at his upperclassman.</p><p>"That's okay, Captain! I totally got to make the winning point so it's alright with me!"</p><p>"Hinata boke, without my toss you wouldn't have scored anything," Kageyama muttered but it was with much less enthusiasm than he normally exerted.</p><p>Daichi wondered if the young setter was feeling tired after the game considering he stalked off the court without waiting for a rebuttal, Hinata stammering and chasing after him with refutes. Even after they'd won the match, he noticed Kageyama seemed a bit off.</p><p>Setting the thought aside for the time being, he looked up as Coach Ukai called out to the team with his hands on his hips and a large smile.</p><p>"Alright alright, nice work guys! Get your stuff cleaned up and grab Sugawara from the infirmary, it's late and I want to get the heck out of here." He called, taking in a deep breath, and letting out a sigh. "Right after I talk to Kita Wasaki's Coach, that is. No way in hell I'm leaving without giving them a piece of my mind."</p><p>"C-Coach, what do you plan to say to him?" Takeda asked alarmed, tossing his clipboard to the bench as he followed after the narrow-eyed blond who was stalking in the direction of the other coach.</p><p>"I'm sure I'll come up with something…" Ukai muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets as players from the opposing team strode past to catch their own ride home.</p><p>Letting out a tired breath Daichi clapped his hands to round up his teammates and headed to the bench to collect his things.</p><p>"You heard him, let's go!"</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The sound of running water filled the restroom as Sugawara hung his head over the sink, his skull throbbing and making him nauseous as the blindingly bright lights made him squint. His escape from the infirmary was meant to refresh, but as he gripped the cold porcelain with shaking fingers and struggled to remain upright, he conceded that wasn't going to happen. His best bet was to blame his poor mood on his many injuries, hopefully, it was enough to disguise the melancholy.</p><p>He was disgusted with himself if he were being honest… There was a part of him that almost hoped they hadn't won without him, and he couldn't deny that. It felt as though it would really finalize his friend's words, that they would be fine without him… And even if Daichi just meant this certain circumstance, what was preventing it from being true of others? He was jealous of Kageyama getting to stand where he once stood, of his fellow third years who still held their position on the court. He was mad at himself, for being too easy to replace and then not good enough to offer much else as an upperclassman… He was inconsequential, and he felt empty.</p><p>As much as he wanted to scream or fall apart right now, he'd have to wait until he managed to make it home, another problem he should be thinking about because he needed a ride and his parents weren't picking up their phones. Taking in a slow and deliberate breath, Sugawara straightened at the sink and looked at the sorry excuse for a third year reflected at him. His usually fluffy silver hair lay limp and lifeless, his skin paler than normal and making him appear sickly. His eyes were red-rimmed, the left partially swollen and sporting a brilliant purple and red bruise that nearly concealed the beauty mark below it. He sighed as he took in the sight of his split lip and the blood that marked the orange collar of his now wrinkled jersey. Altogether his appearance was quite atrocious, but it didn't compare to the pain in his eyes, the sadness. His external wounds would heal, but he wasn't so sure about his heart or pride.</p><p>Tired of looking at his pitiful self, Sugawara hastily twisted the water off and pushed away from the sink to begin an unsteady walk to the door. He'd kept Kiyoko waiting long enough, although he knew she'd never complain. Taking in one more deep breath as he reached for the handle, the setter let it out quietly and tugged the door open. The black-haired girl stood just outside the bathroom entrance, her hands clasped neatly behind her back as she waited, and she turned to look at him as he emerged, expression even.</p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>Finding it hard to lie to her face, Sugawara paused before he responded, and then reached up to place a hand over his aching eye.</p><p>"Uh… No, not really."</p><p>"You don't look better, either." She told him, taking his arm and pulling it over her shoulder once more as her other arm snaked around his waist.</p><p>"Thanks…" He murmured, not sure if it was for her assistance or the conformation he looked awful, but not thinking too hard on it as they made their slow progress back to the infirmary.</p><p>They remained quiet as he gingerly took each step, his head still aching and causing his vision to blur now and again, making him grateful for Kiyoko's patience and her insistence she accompany him. They were about halfway to the infirmary when something suddenly blocked their path, and then Sugawara's blood ran cold before he even had the chance to look up.</p><p>"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Came a deep and irritated voice, simmering with hate.</p><p>As the two froze where they stood, the silver-haired setter slowly turned his gaze up to see the speaker and filled with dread. Kanda from Kita Wasaki accompanied by his two friends. Groaning internally, Sugawara cursed the horrible timing and swallowed thickly. Of course, this would happen just when he thought this night couldn't get any worse.</p><p>"Excuse me, you're in our way." Kiyoko said in her usual even tone, apparently trying the polite route.</p><p>"In your way?" Kanda scoffed, sneering at her indignantly as he began to stalk closer. "More like you're in <i>my</i> way, hand over your useless bench warmer, four eyes, or you'll have bigger problems than your vision to deal with."</p><p>Stiffening as Kiyoko made an alarmed noise beside him, Sugawara straightened and shrugged out from under her arm. He still felt like a pile of garbage someone had set on fire, but now he was furious and pumping with adrenaline. Stepping forward and pushing his classmate behind him, the setter stood his ground, even if he was moments from toppling over.</p><p>"Don't speak to her like that, you greasy ape. Get away from us." Sugawara said darkly, his voice low but dripping venom.</p><p>"Suga-Kun…" Kiyoko murmured, gripping the back of his jersey as he stood in front of her.</p><p>"It's alright, just stay behind me." He instructed, his eyes on Kanda and the others as they laughed and continued toward them.</p><p>Shit, this wasn't good.</p><p>"Get away, or what? You'll fall over and cry for that captain of yours? The asshole hit me in the forehead with a spike, I wonder how he'll feel if I use my fist to do the same to his boyfriend." Kanda snarled, his lip curling in contempt as he grew ever closer.</p><p>A fleeting sense of pride ran through Suga as he learned of Daichi's retaliation, but it only lasted a second before he realized it spelled disaster for him now. Even if he weren't injured, there was no way he could take on three guys who were far larger than him, that theory was tested earlier… But there was also no way he wasn't going to try.</p><p>Taking a step back and feigning intense fear, Sugawara appeared to cower before the trio as they came right up on him but bided his time.</p><p>"Last chance… Leave us alone." He murmured in response, his head down but his eyes turned up to the hulking boy who now stood before him, his size dwarfing Sugawara.</p><p>"And I said, <i>or what?</i>" Kanda demanded, his voice a whisper as he leaned down and got in the smaller player's face.</p><p>Clenching his fists, Sugawara steeled his nerves and made his decision, no going back now.</p><p>"Or… THIS!" Pulling his arm back, he swung with all his battered body had in him and punched Kanda in the mouth, his knuckles cutting on teeth and then connecting with the larger boy's nose as well.</p><p>Yelling profanities as Kiyoko gasped from behind, Kanda clutched at his nose while Suga shook his hand out with a wince. He'd never punched anyone with the intent to hurt them before, but damn did it hurt!</p><p>"I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!" The black-haired boy bellowed, releasing his now bleeding face to grab Sugawara fully by the front of his shirt, and heft him onto the air.</p><p>Kicking frantically, he could hear Kiyoko scream behind him but couldn't see much as he struggled to pry himself free. Clawing at the hands that gripped him, he gave a noise of disgust as the other boy spit blood in his face, then grunted as he was forcefully thrown to the ground. Hitting the tiles painfully and landing on his back, the setter groaned as he wiped the spit from his face. Through sheer willpower, Suga managed to roll to his knees and slowly staggered back to his feet. He hadn't planned to die tonight, but if it meant he got to punch Kanda in the face one more time, he might just be okay with it.</p><p>Just as he thought this, one of the guys from earlier grabbed him beneath the arms and nearly yanked him off his feet, trapping Suga against his chest. He hardly had the strength to hold his head up, let alone fight off the guy cutting off the circulation to his arms, how was he going to defend against whatever Kanda had in store for him? Holding his breath, Suga squeezed his eyes shut while the fuming boy stomped toward him and prayed he didn't lose any teeth.</p><p>"I'm going to end you, you worthless-"</p><p>
  <i>*SMACK*</i>
</p><p>The sounds of skin hitting skin ricocheted off the hall walls and then Suga was falling to the ground as the person gripping him suddenly let go. It took a second for him to get his bearings but when he felt a hand on his shoulder and blinked his blurry eyes mostly clear, he found Hinata crouching protectively over him.</p><p>Up against the wall, Daichi had his fists tangled tightly in the fabric of number five's jersey and was forcing him into the bricks with a wrathful expression. What the captain really wanted was to bury his fist in Kanda's face, but Asahi had beat him to it.</p><p>Daichi was <i>furious</i>, no, he was beyond that. There were no words to express the loathing he felt coursing through his body, and it ignited as soon as the team rounded the hall to find Sugawara cornered and throwing a punch at the dark-haired wing spiker from Kita Wasaki. It really couldn't have been better timing, but the whole team initially froze at the sight until their manager's terrified scream brought them quickly back to reality, their setter picked up and thrown down the hall. Daichi wasted no time ripping his and Suga's bag over his head and tossing them to the floor, but Asahi was faster. In seconds he'd managed to spin Kanda around by the shoulder and plant a powerful punch to his jaw.</p><p>Disappointed he'd missed the chance to deck the black-haired boy, Daichi did the next best thing and ripped number five off Sugawara before slamming him against the wall. The other player seemed to know his current position was not good and remained still with his hands in the air to indicate surrender. A couple of feet away, Tanaka and Noya had tackled the last boy to the ground and were holding him hostage against the floor as Kanda lay moaning at Asahi's feet.</p><p>Trying to reign in his murderous rage, Daichi pushed the boy up against the wall even harder and let his eyes bore into the weary ones before him.</p><p>"Listen to me." He seethed, his voice hardly more than a whisper. "You and that other guy are going to scrape number four off the floor and get the hell out of my sight. You won't speak a word of this to anyone, you will get on your bus, and go on with your repulsive existence… Got it?"</p><p>Eyes wide with fear, the other player nodded his head quickly as he gulped at Daichi's ferocious glare. Not satisfied, the captain yanked him forward and thrust him against the wall once more.</p><p>"I said, <i>got it</i>?"</p><p>Wincing, he nodded his head once more and stammered fearfully.</p><p>"Yeah, okay! Got it!"</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Daichi stared at him for a few seconds longer, but then threw him in the direction of his friends on the ground.</p><p>"You have five seconds." He growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reaching The Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys!! Thanks for your patience, I was writing a Haikyuu one-shot about the Karasuno boys accidentally getting drunk at their holiday party, (thanks to Tanaka and Noya) and wanted to finish it before I went back to everything else! Check it out if you enjoy humor and more DaiSuga lol </p><p>ANYWAY, I'm grateful for all of you keeping up with this story, I can't believe we made it to 250 kudos!! I've enjoyed reading all of your comments and it makes me giddy to think I've captured the attention of so many with this story! I have a lot of stuff I'm still excited to add so I'm not sure how many more chapters, but I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I! Thanks again for all the support, I appreciate each and every one of you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"Get up, get up, I don't want to fucking die, let's go."</i> Number five hissed hurriedly, he was yanking on Kanda's arm to get him to his feet, but the large bleeding boy wasn't moving fast enough.</p><p><i>"Five."</i> Daichi counted in his low voice, fingers curling into fists once more as he looked to Tanaka and Nishinoya, nudging his head to the side in a silent command for them to get off the third player.</p><p>Doing as they were instructed, the two snarled their reluctance but freed number seven and watched as he scrambled to his knees, lurching in the direction of the other two and pulling at Kanda's other arm.</p><p>
  <i>"Four."</i>
</p><p>"Shit, give us a second, we're going!" The two muttered flustered, but Kanda looked less than terrified as he was hauled to his feet, in fact, he looked pissed.</p><p>Blood running over his lips and dripping from his chin to his jersey, Kanda turned his darkened eyes to Daichi's which raged with a vengeful fire, and glared back. He didn't flinch as Karasuno's captain continued to count, but he allowed himself to be urged into a standing position as he was practically drug passed the other third year. Locking eyes as he came within arms-reach, the black-haired boy muttered his parting words as Daichi counted to three.</p><p>"Better hurry, your loser is calling."</p><p>Daichi's lip raised in a growl as his tone somehow managed to grow more dangerous.</p><p>
  <i>"Two."</i>
</p><p>By one, Kanda's teammates had managed to force him around the bend in the hall and were berating him vehemently for trying to get them killed. There was a pregnant silence when Kita Wasaki's players could no longer be heard, then a soft moan and a whimper from the ace who now stared at his hand as if it were a cobra instead of a fist.</p><p>"I can't believe I did that- I don't know what came over me…" He said with awe, his eyes large as Nishinoya came jumping to his side and slapping him on the back with boisterous encouragement.</p><p>"You were damn scary for a minute, nice hit, Asahi!"</p><p>"I- I can't believe I did that…" He repeated, Daichi scoffing as he snapped out of his own trance, and quickly made his way to the small redhead who crouched over Sugawara.</p><p>"I'm mad you got to do it, I was hoping they took too long so I could get my turn."</p><p>Sugawara heard the captain approaching before he saw him and in no time at all, he was ushering Hinata to move over and crouching beside the setter as he remained hunched on the tiled floor. He'd managed to catch himself mainly on his hands and knees after Daichi ripped the other teen away, but now he fought to not collapse as he blinked stars out of his eyes. Placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder as he swayed, the captain spoke softly and bent to see his face.</p><p>"Suga, are you alright?"</p><p>"Probably shouldn't-"Sugawara took in a hissed breath as he put too much pressure on his dominant hand and gracelessly shifted so that he was sitting. "Answer that."</p><p>With a distant awareness, the aching player acknowledged a burning pain in his knuckles and stifled the urge to moan at yet another injury. Beside him, Daichi placed a firm hand against his friend's back to keep him upright but grabbed his right wrist to examine the jagged gash that ran the length of his knuckles.</p><p>"Damn, this looks like it's going to need stitches. You put everything you had into that punch, didn't you?" Daichi asked with what sounded to be a mixture of surprise and approval.</p><p>Looking at the brunette with a grimace, he tried to give his voice more energy than what he felt capable of but still sounded quiet and hoarse.</p><p>"Didn't think I'd get more than one."</p><p>Sugawara was familiar with situations that required an all or nothing attitude, the same urgency was required of him on the court these days. It was imperative he pull out all the stops, go all in, or else his allotted time would slip away even quicker.</p><p>The corners of Daichi's mouth were pulled down as he watched Suga struggle to talk, he was worried his friend might have incurred a serious injury from being knocked around so much, surely this would only aggravate his concussion.</p><p>"Suga-san, no offense… But you look really bad. You're not going to die, are you?" Hinata asked, his face twisted with concern as his hands balled into fists and knelt beside his upperclassman.</p><p>Giving a half-humored laugh despite himself, the setter tried to focus his gaze on Hinata even if he was mainly a blurry silhouette and fought to remain conscious.</p><p>"Could be… Preferrable." He murmured, but Daichi's grim hum of disapproval had him regretting he'd spoken the thought out loud.</p><p>By this point, the group of boys had come to surround Sugawara on the ground again and he was really starting to loath being the center of attention. He wasn't a creature to be pitied, he just wanted to fall into his bed and remain under the covers until his heart and body stopped torturing him.</p><p>"Don't talk like that Suga. We should get your hand wrapped, we're headed to the bus but we can stop by the infirmary again to-"</p><p>The captain didn't finish his sentence before his friend was giving a jerky shake of his head.</p><p>"No," He cringed. "Just wanna go home, 'm fine."</p><p>Looking between one another, the group of boys traded doubtful glances.</p><p>"Suga, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're literally bleeding all over the place. Can you even see how many fingers I'm holding up?" Tanaka asked, holding up two fingers and making the older boy frown as he squinted at the double image of his hand.</p><p>He focused on it for a full ten seconds, but then decided not to answer and shook his throbbing damaged head.</p><p>"Not going back, help me get up." He demanded, dragging his legs toward him and reaching out to grab at Daichi's shoulder to support himself as he tried to stand.</p><p>He didn't make it off the ground before he slumped sideways into the brunette, clenching his eyes shut as the world tipped and the spinning left him feeling weak. Giving a woozy groan he buried his fingers in Daichi's jersey and held on for dear life as the captain gripped his biceps to steady him.</p><p>"I told you, dude, you look like crap," Tanaka repeated, his hands on his hips as he shook his head, but this only made Sugawara give another groan as he leaned into Daichi, his voice a broken plea against the other's shoulder.</p><p>"Just take me home… Please... I wanna go home."</p><p>There was a sharp pain in Daichi's chest when those words left Suga's mouth, he'd never heard the fiery-spirited boy sound so… Defeated. Perhaps it was just his injuries, but something had really done a number on the silver-haired setter, and it tore at his heart.</p><p>"Alright, we'll get you home." Daichi assured softly, noting the way Sugawara relaxed in his grip slightly and ignoring Tanaka's protests so he could look up and find the team's manager.</p><p>"Kiyoko, there're bandages in the first aid kit, right?"</p><p>"Yes." She nodded, but hesitated as she looked down the hall. "I left the bag in the gymnasium though."</p><p>A little voice piped up from behind Yamaguchi and Tsukishima then, and the short blond first year peeked out from between the duo's arms. She looked terrified, but she held up the heavy navy medical bag with determination.</p><p>"I've got it, Shimizu-senpai, I made sure nothing got left behind." She squeaked, then slipped between the two boys to make her way over to Daichi and Sugawara.</p><p>Kneeling on the floor beside the two third-year boys with Kiyoko, Yachi set the bag in front of them as Daichi guided Suga to sit back down, and quickly unzipped it. The injured setter winced, and his eyes squeezed shut tight as he was propped against the captain, but he didn't protest.</p><p>"We can only try to stop the bleeding, for now, you're going to need a trip to the hospital tonight. Let me see." She said, reaching out to take Suga's hand and frowning as she took in the painful sight.</p><p>Turning it in the light for a second, she reached into the bag and withdrew a brown bottle labeled 'peroxide'.</p><p>"I'm sorry, this is going to sting." She warned, then looked to the light-haired teen for approval.</p><p>His eyes remained closed as he nodded, but she took this as a go-ahead and began to liberally mist his right hand with the disinfectant, withdrawing some paper towels from the kit as Sugawara gasped and gritted his teeth. His hand trembled and flexed as the peroxide did its job, but he managed to sit still for the most part, even as his breath came in shallow, uneven, spurts.</p><p>Kiyoko worked quickly to dab away blood and disinfectant, Yachi acting as her assistant and handing her each thing she requested until Sugawara's hand was bandaged thickly in cotton and gauze.</p><p>"There, it's as good as we'll be able to get it, this should last until you get home." She told him evenly.</p><p>Opening tired red eyes, Suga nodded faintly and murmured a quiet thanks, grateful he wouldn't be forced back into that stuffy infirmary with the overly kind nurse who asked so many questions. Onto his next problem.</p><p>"I don't think I can walk. My head… I'm dizzy." He admitted, reluctant as he looked up at the brunette and feeling pathetic.</p><p>The expression on the captain's face was serious as he watched the girls tend to his friend's hand, but it turned to a gentle understanding when he met Suga's pained gaze. As humble as Suga was, Daichi also knew of his pride and acknowledged how hard it was for him to ask for help. Patting him on the knee in the hopes it soothed some of his stress, the brunette thought for a moment and then gripped his chin as he turned his attention up to the guys standing around him.</p><p>"Tanaka, Asahi, think you could help get him onto my back? It's the easiest thing I can think of."</p><p>"Wh- What? I'm too heavy for that, Daichi." Suga insisted, his cheeks gaining some color back as he flushed, and the two other boys nodded and stepped forward.</p><p>Giving a soft chuckle, the captain grinned as he let Tanaka and Asahi take over supporting Suga, and looked over his shoulder to talk as he squatted down.</p><p>"I'm going to take that as a challenge. Come on, up you go."</p><p>Sugawara didn't have much room to argue as his arms were grabbed and he was tugged to his feet, but he did give a startled noise. Even if he'd wanted to protest, his head swam viciously and offset his balance, if it weren't for the hands that kept him upright, he'd have stumbled and ended up on the floor for sure. Before he knew it, he was lifted onto his friend's back and his arms were placed over his shoulders as Daichi hooked his hands beneath Suga's knees and hefted him up. For a second the motion was too much, and the setter's head fell forward to lay on the other's shoulder as his stomach heaved and he struggled to keep what little water remained in his body. Daichi felt his sudden tensing up and froze nervously as his friend adjusted.</p><p>"Whatever you do… Please don't throw up on the back of my head."</p><p>"Ugh… No promises..." Sugawara mumbled, his head still limp and resting on Daichi's shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I almost forgot I doodled poor Suga injured, I decided I'd add it to this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Long Ride Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told myself this chapter would be no more than 3000 words... Opps XD I didn't even get half the stuff I planned into this chapter! Guess I'll put it in the next chapter lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was aware Daichi was helping him, but that didn’t stop Sugawara from giving a feeble groan and reaching a searching hand up to grab at his face, his palm slapping over Daichi’s cheek as his fingers curled around his nose. The setter’s head remained slumped on his captain’s shoulder as the group walked back to the bus. He wasn’t enjoying this piggyback ride, and his head swam with the rocking of his friend’s every step. He felt so disoriented and the harsh lighting in the halls prevented him from keeping his eyes open.</p><p>“Dai-Daichi… Slower- Please, walk slower.”</p><p>Squinting his right eye shut as Sugawara’s thumb came dangerously close to poking him in it, Daichi gave a sympathetic smile and replied the best he could with a hand half-covering his mouth.</p><p>“If I go any slower, it’ll take the rest of the night just to reach the parking lot. It’s not too much farther, hang in there.”</p><p>Moaning, Suga squeezed the hand still gripping Daichi’s nose and buried his face even further into the shoulder supporting his head. “Whatever… It’s… Your jersey getting puked on.”</p><p>Tanaka slowed his pace to walk beside Daichi, tilting his head down to look at Sugawara.</p><p>“Dude, how do you even have anything left to throw up? Didn’t you skip lunch to toss to Hinata earlier?”</p><p>His response was a groan and then a muffled; “Hnn…Had some water.”</p><p>Wait, he hadn’t eaten lunch? And Daichi hadn’t noticed? Lips pressing into a tight line, the captain strained his neck a little to shake the hand from his face and looked over his shoulder as they made their slow progress to the exit.</p><p>“Suga, why didn’t you eat lunch?”</p><p>The silver-haired boy was quiet and Daichi counted eight steps before he answered.</p><p>“Calming Hinata down… More important.”</p><p>“More important than eating? When was the last time you ate? Breakfast?”  </p><p>Daichi could both hear and feel the soft sigh Sugawara let out.</p><p>“…It’s fine, Daichi.”</p><p>It was not fine. Nothing Suga said would convince him, but he also knew now wasn’t a good time to argue it. Not when the other boy could hardly remain conscious. Lips pressing into a line again, Daichi decided to hold off on the conversation. He would talk to him about it later.  </p><p>“Tanaka, hold the door, will you?” Daichi said as they finally made it to the entrance of the building, the group of boys filing out onto the concrete sidewalk illuminated by streetlights and a silvery full moon.</p><p>“Sure, watch your elbows.”</p><p>Daichi nodded his thanks as he maneuvered Suga and him through, careful not to bump Suga’s knees that stuck out on either side of him. Once outside, the chill of winter bit at their skin and turned their breath into white puffs, Suga giving a stuttered shiver on Daichi’s back.</p><p>With sudden realization, Daichi remembered his friend had never put his warmup gear back on like the rest of them. He hadn’t had his bag while in the infirmary and was still clothed in just his black and orange uniform.</p><p>“Hey,” Daichi called, looking around at his teammates as they came to stand beside the bus. “Who grabbed our bags?”</p><p>Hinata pushed to the forefront, his gear slung over his shoulders and accompanied by Daichi’s light grey duffle. “I’ve got yours, Captain! I was going to grab Suga-San’s too, but Kageyama got all mean and took it from me.”</p><p>Kageyama appeared beside Hinata, his head downturned and his eyes on the ground as he shuffled up next to him. He didn’t say anything in retaliation, but just as Hinata said, Kageyama’s bag hung from his shoulder alongside Suga’s brown one.</p><p>“As long as someone grabbed it, it doesn’t matter who carries it,” Daichi said, moving to wait for Ukai and Takeda beside the doors of the bus and turning to the genius setter. “Kageyama, can you go in it and grab his jacket? It’s freezing out here, he doesn’t need hypothermia on top of a concussion.”</p><p>Kageyama’s frown deepened and his shoulders hunched, but he did as he was asked and unzipped the bag to dig around for Suga’s jacket.</p><p>From the captain’s shoulder, Suga’s teeth chattered and he gave a soft huff. “D-Daichi, I’m f-fine. You d-don’t have to keep-”</p><p>Losing his patience, Daichi cut him off. “Stop being so stubborn, let us help you. It’s too cold to be out here without a jacket, don’t argue with me.”  </p><p>That seemed to shut down Sugawara’s objections, and he slumped onto Daichi’s shoulder once more, his voice a murmur. “Yeah… Okay.”</p><p>He didn’t like how easily he gave in, but it really was too cold to be standing outside in just a volleyball uniform. Daichi was freezing and he actually had his warmup gear on.</p><p>“Found it,” Kageyama said, stepping forward to offer the jacket, but his head was still down as if he were avoiding eye contact.</p><p>It seemed Daichi hadn’t imagined things when he thought Kageyama was acting strangely on the court, could it be Tsukishima’s words had got to him? The two bickered constantly but nothing they said ever seemed to stick, maybe it was something else.</p><p>“Thanks,” Daichi said, and then looked over his shoulder again to speak to Suga. “Think you’ll be okay if I set you down? It’ll be too difficult to get dressed if you’re on my back. We’ll help keep you upright.” He promised.</p><p>Prying an eye open, Suga swallowed despite his uncomfortably dry mouth and nodded. “I think so.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go slow.”</p><p>Carefully lowing Suga’s legs, he slowly released his friend and let his feet touch the ground. At first, the long pale arms draped over his shoulders tightened to a stranglehold, and then they fell slack as Sugawara listed sideways. Daichi made a noise of alarm, but Asahi was there to steady him, and he propped Suga up with a strong arm around his waist. Suga’s eyes were shut again, it appeared he was fighting for consciousness as his head lolled onto the larger boy’s shoulder, his breathing shallow as his teeth continued to chatter.</p><p>“You alright?” Daichi asked, taking the jacket from Kageyama and looking back to Suga whose eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open. His gaze was unfocused, but he managed to keep them from falling shut.</p><p>“Er…Mmm…” Suga hummed, the sound faint, his already fair skin even paler from the light of the moon.</p><p>He looked like a corpse as Asahi kept him upright, the shadows cast harshly onto his battered form, and if it weren’t for the small puffs of breath leaving his lips, Daichi might have been convinced he really was. Refraining from mentioning this, he unfolded Suga’s matching black jacket and held it up to help him.</p><p>“Here, put this on before you freeze to death. Can you lift your arm?”</p><p>Turning only his eyes to look at Daichi, Suga left his head on Asahi’s shoulder and slowly raised the arm that wasn’t currently pressed between him and the large ace. This was the arm with his injured hand, so Daichi carefully bunched up the fabric before he slipped it gently over the thick wad of bandages. Sugawara winced softly but he didn’t complain as Daichi tugged it up and onto his shoulder. Grabbing the arm he’d just slipped into his sleeve, Daichi ducked his head beneath it and carefully placed it around his neck, his own arm winding around Suga’s waist to support him from the other side.    </p><p>“Alright, I’ve got him. Slip his other arm in and I’ll hold him up.”</p><p>Nodding his head, Asahi gently shifted Sugawara’s weight over to Daichi, allowing the setter’s head to slump forward with the exchange. “O-Okay. I’ll be careful- Don’t pass out, okay? I’ll be extra careful, please don’t pass out.”</p><p>Daichi frowned as he took on most of his friend’s weight and shot Asahi an agitated glare. “You already said that, and I don’t think you telling him not to pass out will keep him from passing out, just put his arm in the other sleeve.”         </p><p>“R-Right. Okay.”</p><p>Asahi did as he was instructed, using a soft touch as he took the other side of the jacket and gripped Suga’s elbow to guide his arm into the sleeve. When the fabric was finally pulled snuggly in place, Asahi bent in front of him to bring the zipper together and zipped it up to his trembling chin. His pants were next, and Kageyama handed them over wordlessly to the ace who took them with a small smile.</p><p>Squatting before the duo, Asahi bunched up the right pant leg and held it low in an offering to Suga.</p><p>“Uh- Suga, do you think you could step into this?”</p><p>It was clear he was trying, but as Sugawara lifted his foot from the ground, he fumbled with trying to aim it until Asahi gripped his ankle and guided it through the hole. The same process was repeated with the other foot, and then Asahi was carefully shimmying the pants up over Suga’s shorts and onto his hips.</p><p>“Uh… I feel so stupid…” Sugawara muttered, his head still slumped forward as Asahi moved to his other side and tugged his left arm around his shoulder.          </p><p>“You’re not stupid,” Daichi argued. “You’re hurt. How are you feeling now, a little warmer?”</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Sugawara tried to clear his parched throat and gave a slight nod. “Yeah…Thanks, guys.”</p><p>Daichi began to tell him not to worry about it, but then the sound of the doors to the building slamming open caught their attention. In a very confusing display, Ukai was hauling Takeda outside with his arms under the teacher’s, the dark-haired man flailing and waving his clipboard as he ranted loudly.   </p><p>“They’re children, <i>children!</i> What kind of person pits a child against another child! A corrupt, disgusting, vile, abomination- No, I can’t think of a wretched enough word, let me grab my thesaurus!”            </p><p>Struggling to control the other man, Ukai grunted as a stray fist hit him in the head and yelled above Takeda.</p><p>“Come on, cut it out! I’m supposed to be the one throwing a fit and causing trouble, not you! We can’t do anything about it right now, let’s just go home.” He grunted, dragging a huffing Takeda with him toward the bus crowded with players staring at the strange scene.</p><p>When they got closer, Daichi tilted his head to the side and tried to catch his coach’s attention. “Uh, what happened? Why’s Takeda… Uh… Why’s he acting like that?”</p><p>Finally breaking free, Takeda straightened his glasses which had fallen askew and balled his hands into fists.</p><p>“I’ll tell you why. Kita Wasaki is being coached by a criminal condoning violence and encouraging teenage boys to harm one another. He hasn’t heard the last of me.” Takeda hissed, stuffing his hand into his pocket to dig out the keys to the bus, then stalking to the double doors to thrust the key in and wrench it open. Stomping up the steps, Takeda jammed the key into the ignition and twisted it violently.</p><p> “Everyone, get in!”</p><p>Blinking in surprise, the group stared at each other wordlessly until another shout came from the bus that rumbled to life, dull yellow light spilling from its windows.   </p><p>“Quit standing around, you’re going to catch colds!” Takeda yelled.</p><p>Afraid of this scary angry Takeda, the team quickly got moving and whispered conspiratorially to one another as they boarded the bus and took their seats. Waiting for the others to file in before they attempted to help Suga climb the steps, Daichi turned his attention to their coach again, his brow hiked upon his forehead.</p><p>“Did something happen? I’ve never seen him like this before.”</p><p>Ukai took in a long breath and raised a hand to smooth his blond hair where Takeda’s fist had mused it.</p><p>“Just what he said. We went to talk to Kita’s coach, and he was a grade-A piece of shit. The bastard knew what his players were doing.” Ukai said, his voice low and expression dark as he recounted what had happened in the gym.</p><p>
  <i>“What do you mean accidents happen? Excuse me for being frank, but I don’t believe three students cornering another is an accident at all. Certainly not when they abuse him and throw him into a custodial closet.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Takeda had been quiet as Ukai explained the situation to the older coach but couldn’t keep his mouth shut while the other man didn’t so much as look up. He was returning things to his equipment bag, his mouth pulled down in a scowl, and he worked to ignore Ukai and Takeda’s presence. His tone was gruff.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sounds like an accident to me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Affronted, Takeda put his hands on his hips and donned his own scowl.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And what do you say of the ball that nearly hit our injured player entering the gym? Our first year with the glasses your player sent to the infirmary with a bloody nose? After such a display, I’m inclined to believe our setter trampling our injured player on the bench was even intentional, are you saying you didn’t notice your team’s aggressive behavior?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ukai stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked between the two as Takeda pelted the other coach with his questions. When he finished stuffing his things into the bag and the teacher was a little out of breath, he lifted his head and let his gaze fall on the man who was notably shorter than him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m saying I don’t care, Sensei. Now if you’ll get out of my way, my players are waiting, I’d like to go home.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Taking in a surprised breath, Takeda clenched his clipboard with white knuckles. The coach went to step around him, but he moved into his path and prevented it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> “So, you noticed they were targeting our students, but you don’t care?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Now you’re getting it, I suppose there’s a brain rattling around between those ears after all.” He sneered, Ukai narrowing his eyes and stepping in front of Takeda to take his turn.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s refrain from insults and have a conversation like grown men.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hefting the strap of his bag up onto his shoulder, Kita Wasaki’s coach glared at Ukai.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why are we having a conversation at all? Your team won the match, what difference does it make?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ukai matched his glare, his voice serious. “It’s not about winning or losing when it comes to players purposefully injuring other players.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s always about winning.” The large man retorted. “I won’t reprimand my team for doing what they’re told.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You instructed them to attack other students?” Takeda demanded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I instructed them to do what was necessary.”</i>
</p><p>“Annnd that was about the time Specs lost it. I don’t know if he would have actually headbutted the jackass like he threatened, but I decided it was better to not find out.” Ukai said, letting out a sigh and reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “Anyway, it’s not something the three of you need to worry about. We’ll take care of it, go get on the bus. It’s been a long day, I’m sure you’re all tired.</p><p>It didn’t comfort Daichi that his theory about the other team was correct, how disturbing to learn a coach would actually want their players to target others. He couldn’t imagine how Kita Wasaki’s captain must have felt, he wasn’t entirely sure what he would have done in his place… Report him perhaps, but would anyone believe such a horrible claim?</p><p>Deciding not to dwell on it, Daichi nodded his head and helped Asahi to guide Sugawara to the steps. It really had been a long day, he was exhausted after playing two matches and then fearing for his friend almost all night. He could use a long hot shower and his bed, having tomorrow off would be a blessing. </p><p>When they reached the bottom of the steps, they realized the task of getting Suga onto the bus wouldn’t be an easy one. Takeda had been fuming from his seat behind the steering wheel, but when the bus cast its light onto the pale setter looking wearily up at the steps, his anger melted away.</p><p>“Oh my, you’re not looking well, Suga-Kun.”</p><p>“I’ve been better.” He admitted, wobbling as Daichi released his arm and ascended a couple of steps before reaching a hand down to the other teen.</p><p>“Here, I’ll help you up, just take it nice and slow.”</p><p>It wasn’t as if Suga was capable of anything other than slow currently, but he nodded anyway and reached up to take his friend’s offered hand. Daichi’s grip was firm but gentle, and he did his best to assist the setter as he tackled one step at a time. When he made it to the top, he allowed Suga to steady himself before heading to their usual place a couple of seats back and took the spot by the window. He watched concerned as Sugawara carefully maneuvered himself into the seat, letting out a breath out he hadn’t realized he was holding when he finally sat down.</p><p>“When did you hurt your hand?” Ukai asked, a brow raising as he climbed the steps to his own seat and turning to scrutinize the bandages he hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>Stiffening, Daichi opened his mouth to respond, but Suga beat him to it.</p><p>“Number four threatened Kiyoko.” He said dryly, wincing as he closed the fingers on that hand into a fist and continued. “So, I punched him… I’ve got bad aim, his teeth cut me.”</p><p>Suga let his gaze fall to the floor as a heavy silence filled the bus, but a soft feminine voice broke it.</p><p>“It’s true,” Kiyoko said, turning to speak to Ukai, but then facing forward once more.</p><p>Daichi wore a similar expression to their coach, one of quiet surprise. The blond-haired man didn’t reply at first, but then his brow relaxed again and he gave a little smirk.</p><p>“I bet you’re feeling pretty sore right now, have you taken anything to help with the pain till we get home?”</p><p>Lifting his head again, Suga shook it minutely and watched as Ukai tugged the medical bag from the seat ahead of him. He withdrew a small bottle of ibuprofen and then snagged a water bottle after shaking out a couple of pills, offering them to the injured third year.</p><p>“Here, take this and get some rest. It’s not much, but it’s a long way home and this should help you sleep for a little bit.”</p><p>Sugawara hesitated, but then accepted the medicine and water. With uneasy hands, he slipped the two pills past his lips and raised the bottle to gulp water, the sound of his swallowing painful as Daichi listened.</p><p>“There you go,” Ukai praised, turning forward, and returning the medical bag to the seat in front of him. “Now take it easy, we’ll be home soon enough.”</p><p>With that, Takeda closed the doors and the lights above went out and left them in the dark. The bus groaned as it was put into drive, and then they were off as the black-haired man steered his way out of the parking lot.</p><p>As tired as Daichi was, he wasn’t sleepy. This left him a ton of time to think himself into circles about Kita Wasaki and their immoral coach, he couldn’t believe such a team existed. Had the man told them to seek out Hinata or had they decided to do that on their own? If they knew there would be no repercussions for their actions, would they attack whoever they felt necessary? If they had so easily attacked Karasuno, who else had they-</p><p>Something heavy and warm drooped onto Daichi’s shoulder, and he turned his head to find it was Suga. Body slack with exhaustion, the poor setter looked two years younger with his hair flattened and his features smoothed out with sleep, his black eye worsening by the hour. He must have finally succumbed to his need to rest when the medicine kicked in, it was just enough for him to relax, and Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t immensely relieved.  </p><p>Sighing, he gave a thoughtful smile and watched his friend breathe in and out slowly as he slept.</p><p>“You’re so stubborn…” He whispered, then turned his attention to watch the dark silhouettes of trees as they passed by in a blur. “But… Amazing too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for following guys! As always, I love and appreciate you all so much! Thank you for taking the time to comment and leave kudos, they brighten my day each time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Homeward Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus engine rumbled low and constant in the background as they made their journey back to the school. While some of the teens fell asleep to its guttural cadence, others listened to music with headphones or watched the dark landscape pass by outside their windows. Occasionally, yellowy streetlights cast a dim glow over the occupants of the bus as they drove past, and it was with this light Daichi watched Sugawara's bruised face periodically scrunch and slowly smooth out again.</p><p>He wondered if Suga was having a bad dream. If he was, should Daichi wake him or let him sleep through it? There was no question the fair-haired teen needed rest, he needed more than that. He needed a doctor to make sure his head injury wasn't more than a concussion, and someone to stitch up the gash across his knuckles. While the captain thought this, the bus jumped as they drove onto a bridge, then thumped again as they drove over the other side. Sugawara shifted with the second bump, and before he knew it, Daichi had the sleeping setter piled in his lap. The vice always slept heavily when he was worn out, so it was no surprise he didn't stir as he changed positions. Not even an eyelid fluttered as Daichi draped an arm over Suga to prevent him from sliding onto the floor in case they hit another bump.</p><p>Stare settling on his friend whose head, and shoulders rested on his thighs, Daichi watched as pale silver hair slid away from his face and revealed his troubled expression once more. Sugawara's thick brows twitched uneasily as his split bottom lip pressed into the one above it, but his eyes did not open, and he remained asleep. It wasn't a pleasant thing to watch the other teen sleep so restlessly, but he figured it would be better than no sleep at all. At least he wasn't in pain when he was unconscious.</p><p>From the seat across the aisle, Ukai watched the young captain's brow furrow as he observed the boy on his lap, and he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets as he slouched down in his seat. He spoke to the third year in a voice low enough to not disturb any dozing players, but it carried to the other seat and Daichi picked his head up to look at his coach.</p><p>"Takeda and I are going to look into that team and what happened tonight, we're gonna make sure nothing like this ever happens again."</p><p>Daichi gave a firm nod, his eyes casting down to Suga again as the setter's breath hitched momentarily, then relaxed as he let out a low moan. When he was sure he was still sleeping, Daichi turned his attention back to the coach who was also watching Suga.</p><p>"I think that's a good idea. From the way things went tonight, I don't think this was the first time they've done something like this. Suga said they were after Hinata, which means they knew about the combo he and Kageyama do and wanted him out of the picture. They're probably researching teams ahead of time and plotting ways to give themselves an advantage."</p><p>Nodding, Ukai pulled a hand from his pocket and rubbed at his chin as his eyes drifted to the side. After a few moments of silence, he let out a sigh but agreed.</p><p>"I hate that you could be right, but I think you are. What kind of scum bag allows his players to pull such dirty stunts? It makes me sick. Sugawara got in the middle of a nasty situation; kid didn't deserve that." Ukai said, eyes falling back to the injured setter and lingering on the arm draped protectively over him. Giving a soft crooked smile, his gaze rose to Daichi.</p><p>"You two are pretty close, huh?"</p><p>Daichi was suddenly grateful for the minimal light on the bus as his cheeks warmed, and he rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand as he answered in a low voice.</p><p>"Yeah… I guess we are." Daichi murmured, giving a light chuckle, and letting his eyes return to Suga in his lap as he spoke. "We met as first years and we've been friends ever since. Not a lot of people know this, but Suga's probably one of the most dedicated guys you'll ever meet. From the beginning when we stayed for hours after practice when no one had faith in us and we lacked a coach, to now when he stepped aside to allow Kageyama the starting position. Suga has never once considered quitting, not even I can say that. He talked sense into me right before the spring tournament, I was having doubts and second-guessing myself, but he doesn't get near as much time on the court as he deserves… and <i>he</i> was the one convincing <i>me</i> to stay."</p><p>Ukai gave a hum of acknowledgment, nodding his head at Daichi's words and allowing his hand to slip back into his pocket.</p><p>"It's not just volleyball either, he was there for me when my grandmother died in our second year and noticed when Asahi was getting bullied our first year. He gets up early to help the underclassmen, keeps his grades above average, watches out for his friends, and <i>still</i> practices just as hard as the rest of us. Hinata and Kageyama might be flashy, but Suga's a force to be reckoned with in his own way." Daichi grinned and turned his gaze from the setter to his coach.</p><p>"His only flaw is he's oblivious. In Suga's eyes, he's only doing what's logical, he's proud but he's way too modest at the same time. If you compliment him, he brushes it off or attributes his success to the abilities of his teammates. He doesn't realize how much these idiots look up to him or how much his being there reassures everyone."</p><p>Giving an amused chuckle, Ukai grinned back. "And do you count yourself as one of those idiots, Sawamura?"</p><p>Responding with a smirk, Daichi gave a single nod. "You bet I do."</p><p>Facing forward, Ukai studied the fabric of the seat in front of him and let out a yawn. "I've seen what you're talking about, he's made even me think back on my time in high school. He really surprised me when he told me to put Kageyama in if it was better for the team, I thought he was bluffing. I could see how much he wanted to play, and I know how much it sucks to stand on the sidelines your third year."</p><p>His eyes turned wistful as he thought back on his own memories and his smile turned bittersweet.</p><p>"I kind of gave up when it was clear I wouldn't be on the court much anymore but watching Sugawara… I feel a little guilty. I could have done more for my underclassmen, heck, I could have done more for myself. He may not be the most skilled player on the team, but he's damn impressive and reliable. He's valuable, I wish I would have been more like him when I was your age."</p><p>Daichi hadn't intended to make their coach feel bad about himself, but he was glad to hear the gruff man saw his friend's worth.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, we're really grateful you sacrifice your time to coach us. I was doing the best I could, but we never would have made it this far if you hadn't shown up. So, thanks." Daichi said, his smile visible even in the limited light.</p><p>Stare shifting to the front of the bus as he leaned his head into the aisle, Ukai spoke loud enough for the teacher driving to hear.</p><p>"You can thank Specs for that, I don't think he would have ever left me alone if I didn't eventually agree."</p><p>Laughing sheepishly, Takeda kept his eyes on the road as he replied. "I said I was sorry, but you were the best choice."</p><p>"More like your only choice." He muttered.</p><p>"Best, only, sometimes the words are synonymous." Takeda laughed.</p><p>Daichi smiled. "Whatever the reason, we're lucky to have you."</p><p>As he said this, the bus finally bumped into the entrance of the school. Takeda steered the vehicle along the sidewalk and pulled it to a stop once they were directly in front of the building. When the bus was put into park once again, the lights came to life above and the group of boys groaned as they shielded their eyes.</p><p>"Okay, everybody up. We had a stressful long day, so get home and get some rest. If I find out any of you are at this gym tomorrow, I'll ban you from the next three practices, don't test me." Ukai warned, Hinata and Kageyama shrinking under his pointed glare.</p><p>As the rest of the team went about gathering their things, Ukai nodded his head at Suga who still slept on Daichi's lap. "Wake him up and see if he can get in contact with his parents yet, I really don't want him walking home in that condition. Let me know what you find out." With that, Ukai turned to grab his own things and stepped into the aisle to make his way off the bus.</p><p>Looking down at Suga, Daichi bit his lip and regretted having to wake the other boy. In the light from the bus, the bruising on his face was more visible, the circles beneath his eyes defined. It wasn't like he could sleep here on the bus though, and he really needed to make it to a doctor anyway… With reluctance, the captain gripped his friend's shoulder lightly and gave a gentle shake.</p><p>"Hey… Suga, wake up. We're back at the school; you need to call your parents." Daichi said.</p><p>Brow furrowing and eyes scrunching tighter at first, Sugawara's weary eyes blinked open slowly and rolled around as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.</p><p>"Daichi?" He asked. Confusion consumed his features as his hand moved to his black eye, wincing as he touched it and mumbling. "What's going-… Where am I?"</p><p>Sliding a hand beneath his shoulders, Daichi helped pull Sugawara into a sitting position as he filled him in.</p><p>"You're on the bus. You fell asleep on the ride home, but everything's okay. You need to call your parents to see if they can pick you up, Coach doesn't want you walking home."</p><p>Understanding came slowly to Suga, his mind sluggish and only seeming to register pain as he tried to straighten his thoughts out. Rubbing the sleep from the eye that didn't ache from just blinking, he stared at his knees and then squinted at Daichi beside him. His voice was rough with sleep when he spoke, his exhaustion clear.</p><p>"Can I borrow your phone? I think mine's in my bag."</p><p>Without hesitation, Daichi tugged his black cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open before handing it to Suga. "Sure, just dial the number and hit call."</p><p>The instructions were simple enough, but as Sugawara accepted the device, his mind suddenly blanked and he stared at the numbers as he tried to remember his Mother's phone number. 896… 442… 90… 11? No, that wasn't it… 1190? He glared at the buttons whose numbers seemed to taunt him and hesitated as he contemplated the correct order. When a full minute went by, Daichi rested a hand on his shoulder and spoke with concern.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>He pursed his lips; how could he tell Daichi he didn't remember his mother's phone number? How could he forget it? Perhaps it had something to do with his concussion, but that only frustrated him further.</p><p>"I… Mmh… I'm trying to remember my Mom's phone number." Sugawara admitted, not wanting to see the pity in Daichi's eyes and keeping his eyes focused on the phone.</p><p>"Oh," Daichi said, squeezing his shoulder with the hand that remained there and then slipping them into his pockets to wait patiently beside him. "I'm sure it'll come to you, take your time."</p><p>Thankful for Daichi and his ability to not make a big deal of things, Sugawara nodded his thanks and went back to studying the numbers. It was like trying to see through the thick morning fog, the information was there, but obscured by his inability to focus. It irritated him that something so thoughtless evaded him now, and he closed his eyes to concentrate as his peers began to trudge down the aisle and off the bus. He muttered to himself as his brain strained with the effort and worked to recall the number.</p><p>"442… and… and…" His eyes opened again, and he began to dial. "896-442-1109."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Daichi asked beside him, and Sugawara nodded.</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>Placing the cell to his ear, he sat back against the seat and listened as the phone rang. And rang… And rang, until it went to voicemail and his Mother's even tone gave the direction to leave a message. Expecting such an outcome, Sugawara gave a soft sigh and pulled the phone away from his ear to end the call. If his mother hadn't answered, it wasn't likely his Father would either. Daichi was quiet as he waited with his injured friend, his face a neutral mask, even if his hands curled into fists in his pockets. Sugawara's parents were alright people, but their jobs and eldest son always took priority over Suga. They had a habit of forgetting they had another son, and it grated on the captain's nerves.</p><p>Without speaking, Suga went back to staring at the numbers on the borrowed phone, performing the same ritual as the first time until he recalled his Father's number. Typing it out with the hand that wasn't bandaged thickly, he hit 'call' and pressed it to his ear a second time. Just as he'd guessed, it rang six times before forwarding him to the voicemail and prompting him to hang up. If they hadn't answered, there was no use in leaving a message, they wouldn't be looking at their phones any time soon.</p><p>His jaw clenched tight, but he said nothing as he flipped the cell shut and stared at it in his hand. The walk home would be a nightmare if he didn't collapse or end up in a bush that is. Maybe he could nap on a park bench a little longer to gain some of his strength back… It was freezing out, but at least he was wearing his warmup gear.</p><p>"No answer?" Daichi guessed.</p><p>Suga gave a small, forced smile as he held the cell out for the captain to take back, and shook his head.</p><p>"Yuuto's flight came in tonight, they're probably spending time with him. It's no big deal."</p><p>Daichi accepted his phone but frowned. "Aren't they worried something could happen to you?... They should at least check their phones occasionally if they're going to put them on silent."</p><p>Sugawara raised a hand to rub at the back of his head, forgetting there was a lump there and wincing as his fingers brushed over it.</p><p>"In their defense, usually I'm fine…" He muttered, letting out another sigh and then reaching up to grab the seat in front of him to brace himself. With difficulty and Daichi's supportive hand gripping his bicep, Sugawara got to his feet and paled as his head pounded and spun. He was disappointed to still feel dizzy, it would make getting home that much harder.</p><p>"Maybe," Daichi said and raised a disapproving brow. "But I bet they keep their phones on when your brother is at university, don't they?"</p><p>Sugawara didn't give his friend's question much thought and nodded as he carefully maneuvered his way into the aisle. There was no contempt or resentment as he responded, he simply spoke the truth. "Yeah, but that's different. Yuuto has a lot going on with baseball and school, my parents worry about him."</p><p>Although Sugawara was unaware of it, Daichi's lips turned down with sadness. The captain didn't understand how Suga couldn't see the double standard. The hard-working setter led just as busy a life, possibly more so, and he received no acknowledgment from the Sugawaras. Volleyball just wasn't revered nearly as much as baseball, but that didn't excuse his parent's lack of interest in their younger son.</p><p>Shaking his head at the stubborn but kind teen, Daichi followed behind Sugawara as he made his slow progress down the aisle, the seats providing something to help keep him upright. When he got to the steps, he swallowed his nervousness and gripped the metal railing tight. He did not feel stable enough to hobble down to the sidewalk, but he was going to have to walk home, he needed to shake off his disorientation. With that goal in mind, he stepped uneasily down the first couple of steps, almost making it to the bottom until he tripped over his feet and tumbled out the doors.</p><p>Daichi yelled his name behind him as he fell, and he sucked in a painful breath as he prepared to eat concrete. "Suga!"</p><p>He grunted as he collided with something sturdy, though it wasn't the hard sidewalk he'd anticipated.</p><p>"Suga-san, are you okay?"</p><p>Kageyama's low voice caught his attention, and he realized the younger boy had caught him as he toppled from the steps. He clung to his underclassman's jacket for dear life as his heart pounded ferociously in his chest, but he couldn't respond as he mourned how pathetic he must look. He was supposed to be a role model for this kid, a wise third year who shared his knowledge and encouraged them. Right now, he wasn't any of that, he looked as if he belonged in a morgue, not a gymnasium with the title of vice-captain.</p><p>Using what little energy he could muster, Sugawara released Kageyema's jacket and staggered a couple of steps back where he bumped into Daichi. "I'm fine." He assured roughly, guilt eating at him for being weak in front of his kohai.</p><p>Daichi pulled Suga's arm over his shoulder and he helped to support his weight as he apologized for letting him fall. "I should have gone first to make sure you could get down, sorry about that. Nice catch, Kageyama."</p><p>Sugawara lifted his gaze momentarily to the ink-haired first year and saw that his lips were pinched tight. His brows pulled down looking half angry and half confused, it created a very peculiar expression. Was he annoyed he had to catch Suga?...</p><p>Bowing his head, the young setter said nothing in return and kept his face downturned as he straightened once more and held Sugawara's brown bag out to him. Accepting it, Sugawara gave a quiet "Thanks." And pulled the strap over his head, letting it fall behind him.</p><p>As players began to call their goodbyes and head in the direction of their homes, Ukai, Asahi, and Hinata joined them.</p><p>"Here you go, Captain," Hinata said, pulling Daichi's grey duffle over his head and holding it out.</p><p>"I'll hold it for him." Asahi offered, accepting the bag, and draping it over the opposite shoulder his own bag hung.</p><p>"Thanks," Daichi said to both Hinata and Asahi, then turned to Ukai as he came to stand beside Kageyama.</p><p>"So, what's the verdict, did you get ahold of your folks?" Ukai asked, propping a hand on his hip as he looked to Sugawara.</p><p>Reluctant to be a nuisance, he shook his head but tried to reassure their coach. "No, but really, I'll be okay. I don't live too far away, it's only a twenty-minute walk."</p><p>Before he even finished talking, Ukai was shaking his head in disapproval. "There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone. I wouldn't agree if you had half the injuries you do now, it's out of the question."</p><p>Sugawara wanted to protest, but he didn't have an argument. Instead, he wilted in Daichi's grip. "I don't have anyone else to call… I don't think I'll find a taxi this late or out this far..." He murmured, his eyes falling to the ground as he drowned in his melancholy.</p><p>Scowling at nothing, the blond coach grabbed his chin in thought and tried to come up with a solution. After a brief silence, Daichi spoke up.</p><p>"I'll walk him home, it's not that far out of the way and I don't mind."</p><p>With the Captain's offer on the table, Asahi raised his hand and took a step toward his friends. "U-Uh, me too. We'll make sure Suga gets home safe."</p><p>Head picking up to look between his two friends, Sugawara felt ashamed he would trouble them further. They'd played in two matches that day, they must be tired. Didn't they want to go home?</p><p>Scrutinizing the two teens, Ukai was quiet, and then let out a loud sigh and a groan.</p><p>"Well, it's not much better, but at least he won't end up passing out in someone's ditch. One of you better send me a message when you get there." He said, hesitant to agree but having no better option. "Don't dawdle, you got that?"</p><p>The trio nodded their agreement. They bid a farewell to Hinata and Kageyama whose eyes still bore into the ground then turned to begin their slow shuffle to Sugawara's home.</p><p>The walk home was a quiet one, their methodical footsteps and the whisper of wind through the leafless tree branches the only noise. The sky above them was painted a deep navy, bright white stars dotting the wide expanse, but nothing compared to the brilliant glowing moon that lit their way better than any streetlight. Their progress was impeded by Sugawara's inability to stand on his own, but neither Daichi nor Asahi spoke a single complaint as they patiently matched his pace.</p><p>He wanted to apologize to them for being such a bother, but he couldn't seem to find the right words… He was out of words, out of energy, out of excuses. He felt like a shell of himself, a battered, miserable shell. Sugawara didn't know what to do with the feelings that had taken up residence in his heart, or the thoughts that plagued his mind, it was all he could do to keep walking. It had been such a long day, possibly the longest of his life. He just wanted… Wanted… He wasn't sure what. There was an insistent itching in his chest, an ache behind his ribs that awoke a longing for <i>something</i>.</p><p>As the distance between them and his home decreased, the ache Sugawara felt, grew. Each step had him wanting to hurriedly take another, and he stumbled more than once in his haste to get there quicker. By the time they reached his front porch, his chin trembled with an emotion he couldn't name, his chest rising and falling rapidly as they climbed the steps and Asahi knocked on the door.</p><p>They waited as the sound of footsteps approached from the other side, and then the door was tugged open to reveal a tall young man with silver hair swept casually to the side, a beauty mark on the right side of his chin. Soft light spilled onto the three teens in the doorway, and Yuuto's warm voice rose with concern as his honey-colored eyes took them in.</p><p>"Koshi, what- Woah!"</p><p>Lurching forward, Sugawara fell into his older brother and buried his face in his chest, his arms falling around his waist and holding on tight as he stifled a choked sob. "Nii-san…I missed you," Suga mumbled brokenly into his chest.</p><p>He might not have known what to call the feeling that overcame him, but Suga was at least able to identify what it was that he wanted… Comfort.</p><p>Bewildered by the unexpected greeting, Yuuto looked down to the younger boy clinging to him, and wrapped his arms securely around him. He wasn't sure what had happened, but the elder brother had the sudden desire to destroy whatever had so severely upset his kind-hearted sibling.</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiya guys! I honestly can't believe this story has reached over 300 kudos... How is that possible?! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I've had so much fun with this story so far, and feel like I've even improved my writing since the first chapter lol  I appreciate all of you following this fic and hope you know how much I smile like an absolute fool as I get your feedback! As a bonus, I've included a doodle of Kanda, I drew this a while ago... But I suck and kept forgetting to share it lmao Thanks again everyone, see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Damned if You Do Damned if You Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sugawara clung to his brother, the world began to spin when he closed his eyes, his grip difficult to maintain. He began to sag in his arms, and it was only Yuuto clutching at his bicep and snaking his arm around his waist that kept him from slipping to the floor. He wanted to force his legs to keep him upright, but he'd used up the rest of his strength to get home.</p><p>Worry laced the elder siblings' voice, and he struggled to tug the feint boy upright as he faded.</p><p>"What the heck happened, why is he like this? Sawamura, Azumane, who did this?"</p><p>"I'm okay… Jus… Need to sit down." Suga mumbled, tear tracks flushing his bruised porcelain skin.</p><p>Daichi returned to Sugawara's side, quickly helping Yuuto support the collapsing setter. The two half dragged him to the couch as Asahi made sure to shut the front door, Yuuto's face contorting with angry anxiety.</p><p>"Someone better start talking before I assume it was one of you." He said, his eyes darting to the two high schoolers with a hesitant quirk to his brow. "It wasn't one of you… Was it?"</p><p>Shaking his head vigorously, Asahi waved his hands in front of him to dismiss the idea as Daichi and Yuuto settled Suga down with difficulty.</p><p>"It was Kita Wasaki, we would <i>never</i> hurt Suga!" Asahi insisted.</p><p>With a huff, Daichi sat beside the setter and helped prop him up, nodding in agreement. "One of our first years was being targeted by a few players on the other team, Suga intervened. Ah… Then our other setter accidentally trampled him. He got in a fight with the same guys after the game, they cornered him, and he was protecting our manager." Daichi explained, lowering his voice when he noticed Suga was cringing from the volume.</p><p>"Another team attacked him? Did your coach know about this, why didn't someone call our parents?" He asked and then turned his attention to his younger brother drooping beside him.</p><p>Taking Suga's face in his hands gingerly, he turned it up and ran a thumb over the horrendous bruising beneath his left eye, taking in his split lip and the lethargic unfocused way Suga stared back. Yuuto's eyes were wide with disbelief, but his thick silver brows were pulled down low.</p><p>"It's okay, Nii-san… Cuts and bruises heal." It was his pride and heart that was the problem, but he wasn't about to say that.</p><p>Suga didn't want his older brother to stress. The guy just made it home, surely he was as tired as Asahi and Daichi, they didn't need to exert any more worry over him… Even if his vision was filling with speckles like static, and a low constant ringing had begun in his head. Raising a hand to cover his bruised eye, Suga was soon aware of another presence and a new set of voices as they entered the room.</p><p>"Yuuto, who was at the door?" Came a soft feminine voice followed by a deeper bass with a slight rasp. "Koshi? It's late for visitors, why are your friends here?"</p><p>Mr. Sugawara was a tall man with an even expression, his hair a much darker grey than either of his son's and combed back to reveal a stern but handsome face. Beside him stood Mrs. Sugawara, the color of her hair closer to Yuuto and Suga's, but almost shorter in length as it was a smooth and simple pixie cut. The two approached the small group as they asked their questions, Suga lifting his gaze to his parents but unable to stand to greet them as he normally would.</p><p>"Sorry- I know it's late… They helped me get home." He winced, trying to push himself into a straighter position on the couch and gasping as his hand stabbed with a fiery pain.</p><p>Grabbing Suga's wrist, Daichi made a quiet noise of alarm as he noticed red starting to stain the outer layers of the bandages wrapping his knuckles. As Kiyoko had promised, the solution had been enough to get him home, but he was still going to need a trip to the hospital.</p><p>Seeing the blood begin to seep through, Yuuto's thick brows dipped lower, and he asked his previous question again as he got to his feet.</p><p>"Why didn't someone call to say he'd been in a fight? Mom, Dad, Koshi needs to go to the hospital."</p><p>Suga was about to speak up, but Daichi was quicker.</p><p>"They did call, and so did we, multiple times. We tried both phones, but no one answered. Coach Ukai left two messages."</p><p>Sensing the Captain's agitation, Asahi shifted nervously on his feet and remained close to the door. Mouth falling slightly open, the elder Sugawara brother looked to his parents as they approached.</p><p>"I never heard your phones ring, did you know they were trying to call?"</p><p>Suga's mother stepped before her injured son and knelt, her expression worried but an obvious tone of exasperation in her voice as she spoke.</p><p>"Our son was flying home for the first time in months, we shut them off so we would not be disturbed." Reaching out, she gripped Suga's chin and examined his face with pursed lips. "Koshi, what did you do? Getting into fights…" She said with disapproval. "You were not raised to behave like this."</p><p>Suga's heart clenched, his mouth pressing into a tight line as he took in the disappointment in her eyes. Had he been wrong to punch Kanda? Maybe he should have... Should have- He didn't know, his head was too aching and disoriented to sort it out. Eyes dropping, Suga spoke a soft wobbly apology.</p><p>"…Sorry."</p><p>He could feel Daichi's fingers tighten around his wrist, but he didn't look up to see what sort of expression he wore.</p><p>"He didn't start it," Yuuto offered. "He stepped in to help a first-year on his team. If it was in self-defense, it's not really his fault."</p><p>"There is always another option besides a physical altercation. Seeking an adult was the responsible thing to do."</p><p>Suga's father's words settled on his shoulders like led bricks, his stomach surging with nausea again. He could feel his shoulders begin a subtle quake as he tried to keep his breathing even, but tears began to silently slip down his cheeks. Nodding his head miserably, he croaked another apology.</p><p>"I'm sorry…"</p><p>Mr. Sugawara let out a brusque sigh. "Apologizing will not change your actions, we'll discuss this later. A trip to the hospital at this hour…" His handsome face looked tired as he brushed a hand back over his hair. "Did you consider that both your Mother and I have work in the morning, Koshi?"</p><p>If it wasn't an apology they wanted, he wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't felt like protecting Hinata had been the wrong thing to do, but maybe he went about it the wrong way? He really didn't think his mood could dive any further, but that's what he got for underestimating this horrible day.</p><p>"Let me take him. I'm meeting with some friends tomorrow, it'll be an easy day."</p><p>Releasing Suga's chin, Mrs. Sugawara got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes turning gentle and concerned. "Yuuto, sweetie, you just flew in, are you sure? You must be tired."</p><p>Suga's head sunk as they discussed who would be inconvenienced with the task of toting him to the hospital, but then he could feel a warm pressure leaning into his shoulder. Looking to the side, he met Daichi's fiercely caring stare and stifled a sob that wanted to make its way out. Instead, he gritted his teeth and reached a hand up to clumsily wipe away the tears that managed to spill over.</p><p>"Really, it's no problem," Yuuto assured, placing a hand on Suga's shoulder and smiling playfully. "I'll take the little troublemaker to get patched up and we'll be home before you know it. I wanted to spend time with my baby brother anyway, doesn't matter where."</p><p>Mr. Sugawara nodded, accepting his son's offer and turning his attention back to Suga who was doing his best to keep it together.</p><p>"You should be grateful your brother is willing to use what little free time he has for this, be sure to thank him."</p><p>He nodded solemnly, bowing his head to Yuuto and speaking softly. "Thank you, Nii-san."</p><p>"Don't mention it," He said with a squeeze to his shoulder, then tilted his head to the side and rubbed his chin. "Do you think you can make it to the car? You were pretty shaky getting in here."</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Suga looked to Asahi and Daichi briefly, he honestly didn't know if he could get back up right now, his friends were the only reason he'd made it home. Wanting to be able to manage such a simple request, he hesitated and was about to say he thought so, but to his surprise, his Father interrupted.</p><p>"I can get him to the car. Yuuto, go with your Mother and get my keys and insurance card from my wallet."</p><p>"Sure, I'll meet you guys outside. I assume you two will be joining us?" Suga's brother asked, his grin was an easy one and it had Daichi looking to Asahi. The ace nodded minutely, so Daichi turned to Yuuto and bowed his head.</p><p>"If it won't be any trouble, we'd like to come. We promised Coach we'd keep him updated."</p><p>"The more the merrier," Yuuto said. "Get the door for my Dad, will you? I'll be right back."</p><p>Suga hadn't expected Daichi and Asahi to be dragged along to the hospital. He assumed they'd finally leave him to wallow in self-pity once they got him home, he was sure it would be at least another couple hours before that could happen now. Conflicted as he was with everything, Suga wanted to be left alone but at the same time… Having his two friends there was a small comfort. A comfort he needed as his father approached, but doing the respectful thing, Daichi got to his feet and allowed room for Mr. Sugawara.</p><p>As strict as his parents were, Suga's Father didn't lack empathy as he bent over his youngest son and slipped an arm beneath his knees, the other moving to support his back.</p><p>"Put your arm around my neck, I'll go slow."</p><p>Cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment, Suga took in a short gasp as his father lifted him from the couch, his head spinning with the movement and making him groan as he squeezed his eyes shut. Doing as he was told, he let his arm fall around his father's neck and nodded wordlessly when he asked if he was okay.</p><p>Because Asahi was still beside the front door, he was the one to hastily tug it open. They followed Mr. Sugawara as he carried his son with a firm but careful embrace, back out into the brisk night and to the driveway where a sleek black car was parked. In any other circumstance, Suga was sure his friends would tease him relentlessly for allowing his father to carry him like a baby, but if they were planning to do so, they remained quiet for now. As they walked down the sidewalk to the car, the lights flashed a couple of times and the doors unlocked with a <i>clunk</i>.</p><p>"Sawamura, would you get the passenger door?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Moving quickly, Daichi maneuvered around his friend and his Dad and opened the door. With a nod of thanks, Mr. Sugawara ducked his head and lowered Suga onto the immaculate leather seats. The setter sank gratefully into the cushion and let out a shallow sigh, his head pounding as if there were a hammer beating on the inside of his skull. Wanting to show his gratitude, he turned his head to his Father who was returning to an upright position, and worked to keep the tremor out of his voice. He mostly succeeded but sounded weak to even his own ears.</p><p>"Thanks, Dad."</p><p>Mr. Sugawara straightened his shirt as he replied, his attention more focused on his button-down than his son.</p><p>"You're welcome. Be sure to keep your hand in your lap, blood would be difficult to scrub from the seats. Do as your brother asks, he'll be responsible for you."</p><p>It wasn't something Sugawara needed to be told, but he nodded anyway. He was already in trouble with his parents, he needed to be on his best behavior.</p><p>"Alright dweebs, hop in," Yuuto called, tossing his Father's keys in the air, and catching them as he rounded the hood of the car to tug the driver's door open.</p><p>Smiling at the older brother, Daichi went to one side of the car as Asahi went to the other and got situated in the back.</p><p>"Go easy on my car, Yuuto, mind the curbs."</p><p>Silver head falling back, Yuuto rolled his eyes and plopped down into the driver's seat. "You bend a rim on a curb one time, and it gets brought up for the rest of your life. I've got this, Dad, go get some sleep."</p><p>Their father looked reluctant, but there was amusement in his face as he shook his head and turned to head back to the house. "Alright, be careful. Goodnight."</p><p>"Night."</p><p>As the doors were pulled shut, the car purred to life and Suga gave a shiver.</p><p>"Seatbelts, kids. We don't need any more injuries." Yuuto laughed, turning to help his brother as he fumbled to grip his, unable to use his right hand and too disoriented to click it in place. "Man, those punks really did a number on you, didn't they?"</p><p>Suga let out a reluctant sigh, his shoulders sagging. "I don't really want to talk about it."</p><p>Yuuto stretched his arm behind the passenger headrest as he turned around to back out, then faced forward once more as he directed the car onto the street. "Oh, come on, Koshi. I got you out of being lectured all the way to the hospital, tell me you got in a hit or two."</p><p>His eyes were focused on the road, but he reached an arm over to nudge Suga with his elbow. Unable to mask his pain and exhaustion any longer, Suga winced as they hit a bump in the road and brought a hand over his aching face. "Only one, how do you think I cut my knuckles?"</p><p>"That's it? Damn, I was hoping for a dramatic story to take back to the guys. Did you at least break his nose?"</p><p>Exasperated, Suga let his good hand travel to his eye and rubbed at the tender bruise. "It's not what you think, I wasn't expecting to fight. I went to find Hinata… and found three players from the other team cornering him. This huge guy… Was pushing him against a wall, he was going to punch his lights out." Suga managed to explain, the pain in his head making it hard to focus.</p><p>An amused but sympathetic expression settled on Yuuto's face. "Don't tell me you tried to tell him the errors of his ways?"</p><p>Sugawara was silent, his lips pursing despite it stinging his bottom lip. Glancing over at his brother, Yuuto groaned. "Noo, you did, didn't you?"</p><p>Suga's response was to sigh again.</p><p>"So… Yes?"</p><p>"That's how I got a black eye."</p><p>Cringing, Yuuto shook his head and looked at Asahi and Daichi through the review mirror. "Where were you two while martyr doofus was getting his ass kicked?"</p><p>Rubbing the back of his head, Daichi's shoulders hunched with shame.</p><p>"Warming up in the gym, we didn't know what was going on until Hinata came to get us. They threw him into the janitor's closet before we could get there, it took us a little while to find him. Something hit him in the head, so he was out and didn't hear us calling."</p><p>"Three against one, those are some great odds. You know how to pick a losing battle, that's for sure." Yuuto muttered a brow quirked into a pained expression. When Suga didn't answer, he was afraid he'd gone too far, but when he glanced to the side again, he saw his brother had fallen asleep. Head drooped onto his shoulder and mouth slightly ajar, the kind teen looked even more vulnerable and battered.</p><p>Yuuto watched him for as long as he dared while driving and then brought his attention back to the road as he stopped at a red light. How could anyone look at that face and hit it? Perhaps Yuuto was biased because he was his older brother, but he just didn't understand.</p><p>Deciding to take advantage of his limited time with Koshi's friends as he slept, his eyes flashed to the mirror to look at the two in the back again.</p><p>"This other setter that ran him over, was it the first year that took his starting position?"</p><p>Unsure of everything Suga had told his brother and aware he was unconscious in the front seat, Daichi and Asahi exchanged glances before deciding answering couldn't hurt.</p><p>"…Yeah, Suga decided to step aside when he saw the insane quick attack the two first years do. He saw the potential in what they could do for the team."</p><p>Yuuto hummed thoughtfully. "Is that so… Any chance this first-year setter intentionally ran into Koshi?"</p><p>Simultaneously, Asahi and Daichi shook their heads, this time Asahi speaking up.</p><p>"I-I think Kageyama really respects Suga. He looked really upset when he knocked him off the bench, I think he feels pretty bad about it."</p><p>Nodding his head in contemplation, Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, it was definitely an accident."</p><p>Turning left to follow a sign directing them to the hospital, the elder brother hummed to himself again. "Interesting…" Was all he said.</p><p>Curious as to what prompted the questions, Daichi looked to Suga's brother through the mirror. "Is there a reason you're asking?</p><p>Eyes meeting Daichi's briefly, Yuuto's gaze floated to the sleeping setter and back to the road.</p><p>"Not exactly… Koshi always goes along with whatever is best for everyone else, but sometimes I wonder if he ever does what's best for him. Setting for you guys always meant so much, he took a lot of pride in it. I find it hard to believe he gave that up."</p><p>Perplexed, Daichi shook his head, but his expression remained calm, confident.</p><p>"He might not start, but he's still our other setter. Suga always manages to get points on the board when he's in the game, he's grown even more this year and just like everyone else, pushes beyond his limits. He didn't give anything up, he works <i>with</i> Kageyama."</p><p>Yuuto's thick brows raised as he listened, a smirk settling on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes that was far too similar to Suga's.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with my sweet little brother, Sawamura."</p><p>Asahi snickered, and beside him, Daichi flushed with embarrassed agitation.</p><p>"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He muttered, rolling his eyes and punching the ace in the arm for laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! As always, thank you SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos! I think more than a couple of you are happy to read Suga is finally going to the hospital XD More comfort and some mild angst to come, thank you for your continued interest and support! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Rough Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a terribly far drive to the hospital, so within fifteen minutes, Yuuto was pulling up the long-paved entrance and into a space. Thankfully, the spot they found was close to the automatic sliding doors and after turning the car off, Yuuto looked to the back seat at Daichi.</p><p>"Hey, lover boy. Fetch a wheelchair, will you? I don't think he's walking anywhere."</p><p>Sighing heavily through his nose, Daichi gave the brother an unamused glare and pushed the door open to step outside. "I'll get dirt on you from Suga, then we'll see what kind of nicknames <i>you</i> get." He threatened, pushing the door shut and rounding the car as Yuuto got out laughing.</p><p>"Good luck, Koshi knows better than to do something that stupid." He said, mirth saturating his reply as he got out of the car and went to the passenger side.</p><p>The night had only grown colder since their walk home, the chill of winter turning their breath into foggy white clouds. Asahi shuddered as he got out, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm and coming to stand beside the passenger door. Rubbing his arms briefly, Yuuto huffed out a breath as he pulled Suga's door open.</p><p>"Damn, it's freezing… Alright, time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."</p><p>Placing a hand on Suga's knee, Yuuto gave a little shake and looked into his brother's face as he spoke softly. "Hey, we're here. Let's get you checked out."</p><p>Suga's eyelids fluttered, but he only gave a breathy hum and remained unconscious. With a hum of his own, Yuuto moved his hand to Suga's bicep and chaffed it gently. He needed to rouse him so they could get him the medical attention he needed, but he did feel guilty for disrupting his rest. "Hey…" He murmured, "Come on."</p><p>Suga's eyelids lifted a little more this time, but when he opened his mouth to speak it was mumbled and made little sense.</p><p>"Mmm… Mmwaiting…"</p><p>Confused, Yuuto looked over his shoulder to Asahi still clutching at himself for warmth. "You catch that?"</p><p>"Uh… It sounded like… he said waiting?"</p><p>"Waiting?"</p><p>Asahi nodded as Daichi returned with a navy-blue hospital wheelchair, taking his place beside the ace, he cocked his head. Turning back to his brother still delirious in the car, Yuuto gave him another small shake. "Koshi, you're waiting? What are you waiting for?"</p><p>Thick grey brows pulling together, Suga made a noise of irritation and clumsily tried to brush away the hand shaking him.</p><p>"Mmm… Stop… Mmwaiting."</p><p>"For <i>what</i>, Koshi? What are you waiting for?"</p><p>Suga's eyes squeezed, and he turned his head away. Everything else he'd muttered was a little slurred and unclear, but the single word he spoke this time was anything but.</p><p>"Daichi."</p><p>Yuuto blinked, and then he looked over his shoulder at the captain who was surprised to hear his name. Turning back to Suga, he patted him on the knee.</p><p>"Sawamura is right here, he brought the wheelchair. Time to go, come on."</p><p>Yuuto tugged on Suga's arm, urging his brother to wake up and finding it did nothing. Suga merely groaned his annoyance and made no effort to straighten or even open his eyes as he sagged in the passenger seat.</p><p>"Mmm… Stop…Mmm. Mmwaiting."</p><p>This was getting them nowhere and Yuuto wasn't sure if his little brother was seriously tired or his brain had turned to mush, possibly both. Giving up, the elder Sugawara turned his hands up in surrender and looked at Daichi.</p><p>"He's waiting on you apparently, care to give it a try?"</p><p>Daichi gave a coughed half laugh and ran a hand through his short hair.</p><p>"I can give it a shot."</p><p>Stepping to the side, Yuuto moved over to allow Daichi to take his place. It required Daichi to hunch, but he bent his head into the car and clasped his friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Suga, wake up… I'm right here, we need to get you checked into the hospital. Come on."</p><p>His words were kind, even as he raised his voice in hopes to rouse Suga. Once again, the setter scrunched his eyes, but then they fluttered as he let out a sigh and a soft groan. "Club room mmm… Waiting."</p><p>Daichi knew his injured friend was out of it and that probably wasn't a good sign, but he couldn't help the faint smile that touched his lips when he realized what Suga was going on about. He thought they were at the school. He was refusing to leave, because, in his head, Daichi was lingering in the club room, and Suga wouldn't leave him behind. It was a bit endearing if he was being honest, but also a fabrication.</p><p>Bending even further into the car, Daichi reached out to take Suga's face into his hands. It was more than a little alarming his head lolled forward and Daichi had to support it, but he squeezed his cheeks and tapped them to get Suga's attention.</p><p>"Suga, open your eyes. We're at the hospital, not school. I'm right here, you have to wake up, can you do that?"</p><p>Finally, Suga's eyes began to open. Clearly disoriented, they roamed around the inside of the car before eventually settling on the teen in front of him. He blinked lethargically and winced as awareness gradually returned. "Dai… Where… Where am I?"</p><p>Relieved he seemed able to support the weight of his head again, Daichi released his face and patted his arm. "You had me worried for a second there. We're at the hospital, we're going to have someone look at your hand and make sure you don't have a severe concussion." He said and then straightened. "We're going to help you into a wheelchair, do you think you can stay awake?"</p><p>Sugawara was trying valiantly to keep up with the conversation, but instead of responding, he blinked a few more times and furrowed his brow as he let his face fall into his hands. He groaned quietly but nodded.</p><p>Sympathizing with his friend's struggle, Daichi looked behind him and found Asahi closer than he anticipated, ready to assist in moving Suga to the wheelchair when he was ready. With a nod, Daichi moved over to make room for the other third year and reached in to take hold of Suga's left arm.</p><p>"Come on, we'll help."</p><p>With another wince, Suga dropped his hands from his face and allowed them to help him to his unsteady feet, then gently settle him into the wheelchair Yuuto conveniently rolled closer. The chilly air had Suga's teeth chattering, and he hunched in on himself as Yuuto pushed the chair into the hospital, Daichi and Asahi beside them.</p><p>The large glass doors slid open with a soft shuffling as the four entered the hospital. They filed in past a section of worn chairs set up for waiting, and Daichi noticed only a couple of people occupying them. As they made their way to the desk that sat at the back left of the lobby, Suga's head returned to his hands. More specifically his left hand, as his right was obviously paining him, the bandages thoroughly saturated in blood.</p><p>"Hello," Said a woman behind a tall reception desk. Her skin was deep chocolate, and her dark hair was braided into an elaborate design. "Who have we got here?" She asked, sliding the glass window open to speak to them, and glancing down with empathy to Suga.</p><p>"Sugawara Koshi, I'm his older brother, Yuuto."</p><p>Pulling out a clipboard, the receptionist loaded it with various papers as she spoke. "And what brings Koshi in tonight?"</p><p>Yuuto sighed and looked down at his brother with concern.</p><p>"A group of guys from an opposing team jumped his teammate and he stepped in to break it up. I think his hand needs stitches. We're fairly certain he has a concussion too, but a doctor would be more suited to make that call."</p><p>Daichi was relieved to see the receptionist's empathy while Yuuto explained, it grated on his nerves Suga's parents were not on his side as easy as this. If he had been the one to get hurt, his own parents would wait for a full explanation before lecturing. He wasn't the type to get into trouble, especially a physical altercation, and they knew that. Didn't Sugawara's parents know the same could be said of their son?</p><p>The clipboard the woman had stuffed with paperwork was passed to Yuuto through the window and then a pen as she began to explain.</p><p>"A nurse will bring him back in just a moment, go ahead and fill these out with Koshi's information in the meantime. Feel free to take a seat in any of the available chairs."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The small group made their way to the chairs in the corner and sat down, Yuuto getting to work on the stack of paperwork. Leaning forward in his seat, Daichi rested his hand on the arm of the wheelchair and lowered his voice to a level he hoped wouldn't bother Suga.</p><p>"How're you holding up?"</p><p>Sugawara gave a weak groan but attempted to raise his head from his hands to look at Daichi. Giving a shiver, he blinked lethargically and tried to focus on the brunette beside him.</p><p>"I'm… Alive." Was his reply, low and rough, but Daichi was relieved he hadn't gone back to speaking gibberish.</p><p>Resting a hand on Suga's back, he rubbed at it gently as if the slight friction would be enough to give his injured friend some warmth. "Hang in there, they'll call you back any minute. You'll be stitched up in no time."</p><p>"You wanna… Tag in for a bit?" Suga asked, the barest hint of a smirk on his split lips.</p><p>Daichi continued his soothing motion on Suga's back as he gave a faint smile in return.</p><p>"I would if I could, but I don't think it works like that."</p><p>"Not… Gonna even try?"</p><p>Daichi gave a soft laugh, but his stare was pointed as he responded.</p><p>"You know, you might not feel as bad if you'd eaten something more than breakfast today. Don't think I forgot about that."</p><p>Closing his eyes against Daichi's nagging, Suga's lips screwed up.</p><p>"Oi, Daichi… Your voice is making… My head hurt."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he patted Suga on the back. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was the concussion making your head hurt, not my lecturing."</p><p>Groaning again, Sugawara peered at Daichi from under his lashes. "Nope… Definitely the lecturing."</p><p>Before he could respond, a male nurse appeared from behind a thick wooden door and called out into the lobby.</p><p>"Sugawara Koshi? We're ready for you."</p><p>"We'll continue this conversation later," Daichi promised, and he got to his feet, Asahi and Yuuto doing the same, then rolling Suga toward the nurse waiting for them. Gesturing, the short, bearded man directed them through the door and down a brightly lit hall. Because Yuuto was still busy scribbling away on the clipboard, Daichi pushed Suga with Asahi trailing close behind him. The examination room was on the left and at the furthest end of the hall.</p><p>Opening the door to reveal a typical hospital room with a cot and a couple of chairs not unlike the ones in the lobby, the man gave a tired but kind smile and allowed them to go inside.</p><p>"You're welcome to remain with Koshi, although we ask you to be courteous and speak quietly while the doctor works. We'll get you onto the cot, check your blood pressure and heart rate, then Dr. Asada will take over. Is that alright, Koshi?"</p><p>Suga attempted to smile at the nurse giving a slight bob of his head, but it was more of a grimace, his head giving a throb as the lights caused him to squint. "Yes… Thank you."</p><p>The nurse nodded with his smile still in place, then stepped forward to assist Asahi in helping the setter to his feet. Daichi tugged the wheelchair back and out of the way as he stood, pulling it to the corner of the room where he watched as Suga swayed on his feet and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Easy… We're just going here... There you are." The man murmured, guiding Suga to sit on the crinkling white paper of the cot. Like the receptionist, Daichi saw the nurse looking at Suga with sympathy as his head sagged forward. Obviously, the teen was in a lot of pain and the last thing he wanted was to be poked and prodded.</p><p>Deciding to remain standing beside the wheelchair so that Asahi and Yuuto could have the chairs, Daichi leaned against the wall and retrieved his phone out of his back pocket to send Ukai a message. He typed away as the nurse went to work checking Suga's heartbeat and blood pressure, informing their coach they'd made it safely to the Sugawara's residence, and were now at the hospital. By the time he was done, the nurse was also wrapping up. After hanging his stethoscope around his neck, the man took up a clipboard from the side of a cart and jotted down a few things before placing it back where he found it.</p><p>"Alright, I'm finished with my part, you did great, Koshi. Dr. Asada will be right in, you can stay up there for now."</p><p>Sugawara wanted to thank the man for his easy kindness, but by the time he made the connection the man was leaving, he was already pulling the door shut behind him. It took a great deal of concentration not to list sideways and fall off the cot, perhaps it was for the best he missed his opportunity.</p><p>The nurse wasn't gone long before a light rap on the door sounded through the small room. Without waiting for a response, the door creaked open again, and a woman who looked to be in her late thirties with feathery dark hair brushing her shoulders entered. She held a laptop balanced in one hand while she shut the door behind her, her black-framed glasses reflecting the screen as she read through whatever was pulled up.</p><p>"Alright, who have we got here… Ahh, Sugawara Koshi. Good evening, I'm Dr. Asada. You were in a fight?" She asked, her head tipping down as she looked over the top of her glasses at him, her expression was one of inquiry, but not judgment.</p><p>Trying to sit up straighter, Suga gave the doctor what little focus he could muster. "Uh… Sort of." He said, his voice gravelly to his own ears.</p><p>"Sort of?"</p><p>"His high school volleyball club had a match today, and players from the opposing team attacked his teammate. He tried to break it up, so they beat on him instead." Yuuto offered, then got to his feet and held out the clipboard he'd filled with Suga's information.</p><p>"Oh, that's awful." She said with brows pulling together.</p><p>Tapping at the keyboard with her free hand, she nodded to herself and set it on the counter so she could accept the clipboard from Yuuto. "Why would they attack your teammate?"</p><p>Hand lifting to his bruised eye, Suga gave a soft noise as he worked to remember.</p><p>"Karasuno… Needs him."</p><p>"I see…" She said, lifting the top page of the stack and looking over them briefly as she sifted through. "And you were the only one who tried to help?"</p><p>Suga nodded, "I went to find him. three guys were cornering him. One was about to-" he winced as Dr. Asada set the clipboard down and took his bandaged hand into hers. After a pause, he continued. "He was going to punch Hinata."</p><p>As Dr. Asada began to unwrap the bloodied bandages, she kept the conversation flowing. He knew it was likely a tactic to distract him from the pain, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up.</p><p>"So, you stopped this other boy from hitting Hinata?"</p><p>"…Yes."</p><p>"How did you do that?"</p><p>Suga gasped as the last of the gauze and cotton were pulled away, his face paling and he blinked rapidly to fight the lightheadedness. As Dr. Asada discarded the soiled bandages into the trashcan beside her, she tugged up a stool and sat before him.</p><p>"How did you do that?" She repeated, lifting his hand to better see the cut and turning it back and forth as her fingers gently pressed and prodded.</p><p>He had to swallow the urge to curse before he could open his mouth again, but he took in a shaky breath and carried on.</p><p>"I-I… Shoved the guy pushing him against the wall… And pulled Hinata out of the way-" He squeezed an eye shut and hissed with pain as she spread his fingers.</p><p>Releasing his hand when she was finished, she sat back on her stool and looked between him and a drawer she tugged open, procuring a white bottle and some paper towels from within.</p><p>"So, you stepped in to help your teammate, and then what?"</p><p>Cradling his injured hand against his chest, as she gathered supplies, Sugawara took a second to remember. "Told them… They should be ashamed."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Ganging up… On a small first year."</p><p>Dr. Asada nodded her head absently as she unscrewed the lid of the bottle, applying it to a large Q tip and turning back to him. She held her hand out, asking for his, and he reluctantly gave it back.</p><p>"What did this other boy say when you told him they should be ashamed?"</p><p>"Punched me in the face."</p><p>Sugawara and the doctor winced at the same time. Him from the stinging of his hand as she dabbed a clear gel into the gash across his knuckles, and her from the retelling of the incident. The distinct scent of disinfectant filled the air, and then it was accompanied by something mild and similar to aloe.</p><p>"And after that?" She asked.</p><p>"Then…" If his mind weren't so warbled and fuzzy, he probably would have had the sense to summarize, but as it was, he simply answered her question.</p><p>"He said… He'd never heard of me… But he remembered my hair." Suga's voice was quiet, but because no one else was speaking, it carried to everyone in the room. "Said… Must be embarrassing."</p><p>Using the paper towels to dab at the blood, Dr. Asada's brow furrowed again, her eyes turning up to his briefly as she worked. "Embarrassing?"</p><p>Sugawara's eyes dropped from hers and shifted to the floor, but he continued. "Embarrassed… To be the only benched third year on my team… And replaced by a first year."</p><p>Earlier, Suga had been overcome by shame and misery, a distraught mess as he endured the rest of the evening trying to keep it together, but now it was like he was stepping in and out of his body. He was upset but detached. Grieving, yet empty. Like he wanted to scream but no longer had the energy to do so.</p><p>The doctor shook her head as she dabbed away the blood, but Suga didn't see as he kept his unfocused attention on the ground.</p><p>"Was there anything that happened after that?"</p><p>Nodding his head Suga murmured in an indifferent tone. "Told Hinata to find help… Punched me in the stomach and ribs… Then threw me into a closet." He said, then lifted a hand to rub at the lump on the back of his head. "Something fell and hit me, I was out for a few minutes."</p><p>"What a horribly violent group, I hope there will be consequences for their actions. I assume you attempted to defend yourself, is that where this cut on your knuckles came from?"</p><p>Truly exhausted, Suga simply nodded.</p><p>Having finished with the numbing gel and cleaning away blood to clearly see his injury, Dr. Asada looked up into Suga's face and placed a warm hand on his knee.</p><p>"You've had a rough day." She said softly. It wasn't a question but a statement, and it made Suga hesitate.</p><p>Lips pressing into a line, his eyes met hers and it was as if she could see the depth of the pain he felt, not just the physical wounds, but the ones on his heart as well. While he looked back at her, he no longer felt disconnected and distant, he felt aching and raw. She was right, he'd had a rough day. A really, <i>really</i> rough day.</p><p>His chin trembled as his eyes swam, and he nodded once more.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, I hope you all know how much I appreciate you and wish you all good health! I just want to say… I don't know how these chapters keep getting LONGER XD I have a goal I'm shooting for, and always end up a little over haha You guys probably don't mind, so here you go! Thanks again for following! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at a true fan fiction story, I hope to keep you all entertained! Feel free to leave friendly suggestions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>